Magia entre Dos Mundos: El Viaje del Pegaso
by androsifiction
Summary: Un ser perdido, sin rumbo alguno, eso es lo que es Andrés, un adolescente que lo pierde todo poco a poco, hasta que un día la vida le da una segunda oportunidad, llevándolo a un mundo diferente, donde el tendrá que descubrir quién es en realidad,conociendo amigos,sentimientos que jamas había sentido, pero al mismo tiempo luchara con un mal que lo ha observado durante mucho tiempo.
1. Capítulo 1: La sombra que me persigue

**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fanfic de MLP, espero que les guste y dejen review…sin más preámbulos comencemos con esta gran aventura…**

**Magia entre Dos Mundos **

**Capítulo 1-La sombra que me persigue **

El frío era intenso y los coches estaban llenos de escarcha, en especial el de Andrés, un chico de 18 años, cubierto con un chaleco gris y un gorro rojo estaba sentado en su escritorio aburrido en su computadora, la señal del internet era horrible así que se empezó a aburrir aún más. Sus clases ya habían terminado, pero no tenía nada que extrañar, no tenía amigos, ni una chica que se fijara en él. A él no le importaba en absoluto, no necesitaba de amigos ni menos de una novia, él estaba feliz solo, con su Ipad y su computadora, con el alcohol y el cigarro. Su mamá se preocupaba mucho por su hijo, con tantos problemas que tenía solo pensaba en cómo ayudarlo con tan poco que tenían. Andrés amaba a su madre, él también se preocupaba por ella, pues era lo único que tenía.

Pero había alguien que lo observaba, le captaba todos sus movimientos cuidadosamente.

Andrés salía a la calle constantemente para tomar aire fresco, en lo profundo no quería caer en las adicciones, pero si seguía así, en uno o dos años estaría fumándose más de 2 cajetillas por día. Su mente decaía poco a poco, él sabía que su vida era una mierda. Sus pensamientos peleaban, se amontonaban por una respuesta, por una decisión que cambiara su vida.

-Tal vez hacer amigos es la solución-pensaba,-No!, jamás conseguiré uno, pero…-.

Toda la noche se quedaba pensando en eso, la amistad, ¿qué tan buena sería?, y el amor, ¿Cómo se sentiría un tierno beso?, él quería cambiar, pero tenía un lado oscuro y siempre le ganaba. Pero el día en que todo cambiaría estaba por llegar.

El sol salía, la niebla se comía todo a su paso, el frio calaba la sangre y el paisaje gris se quedaba ahí, como una pintura vieja. Nadie se atrevía a salir, el clima estaba como a menos tres o cuatro grados. Andrés se levantaba como siempre, se ponía el mismo chaleco y el mismo gorro sobre su pelo despeinado, la misma rutina, se sienta en su computadora, no hay internet, se va a su Ipad, juega una o dos horas, sale de la casa, fuma un cigarrillo, regresa a su casa. La rutina no cambia durante una semana, hasta que la madre de Andrés se desmaya y la tiene que llevar al hospital.

Andrés con los ojos vidriosos de preocupación está en la sala de espera , el doctor llega y le llama

-¿Es familiar de la señorita Millan?-.

-Sí, ¿está bien?-.

-Sus niveles son estables, pero le tengo decir algo antes de que entre-.

-¿Qué?, dígalo rápido-.

-Creemos que su madre sufre de sufre de una enfermedad, se le detecto cerca de los pulmones, parece que es de alta severidad -.

Andrés empujo al doctor y entro de golpe al cuarto de su madre

-Espere señor!-dice el doctor mientras lo agarra del brazo.

-Suélteme!-.

-Déjelo pasar- grita su madre.

Andrés va junto a la cama de su madre y se sienta junto a ella, le toma la mano y le pregunta cariñosamente

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Bien hijo y tú?-.

-Vas a ver que te recuperaras pronto y saldrás de aquí, he iremos a comer donde más te gusta y…

-Tranquilo mi cielo, todo va a salir bien, necesito que estés tranquilo…harías eso por mí?-.

-Sabes que bajaría la Luna por ti, esas que tanto te gustan-.

-Luna llena, con un color rojizo-.

-Sí, esas-.

El doctor los mira y le dice a Andrés

-Lo siento chico, pero tu madre necesita descansar, y me disculpo por lo que trate de hacer-.

-Sí, no se preocupe-se levanta y le da un beso en la frente a su madre,-Descansa, vendré mañana-.

Andrés se va de la habitación, sale del hospital, la niebla sigue envolviendo al hospital, se mete a su pequeño coche rojo, prende la radio para escuchar un poco de música y enciende el carro, mete el clutch y pone primera velocidad hacía su casa.

Su pequeña casa estaba consumiéndose por la niebla, baja del coche y se dirige a su puerta de entrada, saca las llaves de su bolsillo, pero con lo frías que estaban la tira, se agacha para recogerlas pero al mismo tiempo se escucha unas ramas crujir y unos pasitos, como cuando un gato huye asustado. Se asoma curiosamente a los arbustos que estaban junto a su casa y observa una sombra, por la neblina no se puede ver bien, parece una combinación entre un perro y un equino.

-Ey!, fuera de aquí!, Shu!-.

La extraña criatura se va corriendo asustada mientras Andrés recoge sus llaves.

-Malditos perros callejeros, aquí ni siquiera hay comida-.

Al abrir la puerta la soledad lo ataca de una forma silenciosa y fría, como el clima allá fuera, deja sus cosas en las escaleras, otras en la entrada de su cuarto desordenado, se acuesta en su cama, suelta unas lágrimas y comienza a llorar.

Al abrir los ojos se siente frio y con el cuerpo pesado, sudor frio caía por su rostro, sus manos entumidas y blancas, se le podía apreciar las venas, su piel estaba dura y reseca, su pelo estaba sucio y enmarañado. Nueve de la noche. Su estómago le dolía y sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza. Bajo a la cocina por algo de comer, las escaleras eran eternas y cada paso se sentía como una caída, llego a la cocina, se sirvió un cereal y empezó a comer, no sentía el sabor del crujiente alimento, no sentía la boca, sentía que la niebla se la hubiera arrancado. Termino de comer, apago todas las luces y subió. Extrañaba a su madre, abre su cama, las sabanas están frías, se sienten como papel aluminio arrugado en su frío cuerpo, su única compañía era el sueño y pronto cayó en él.

Dos de la mañana, alguien se acerca a la habitación, se escucha el crujir de las escaleras y el piso laminado, su puerta se abre. El extraño ser puede ver a alguien acostado, es Andrés.

-Justamente donde te quería- dijo la extraña criatura.

Se puso enfrente de su cama y se quitó el gran sombrero de bruja que tenía, una titilante y ligera luz empezó a brillar de su cuerno, dejando ver su rostro. Una poni entre morada y azul con una capa y un sombrero del mismo color. Levanto sus patas y de sus pesuñas empezó a salir una luz brillante que se empezó a hacer más grande, y más grande aun, esa luz despertó a Andrés, pero al mirarla se paralizo, sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba,¿ acaso era como se veía la muerte?, solo comenzó a gritar mientras la luz crecía aún más. Andrés al abrir su grandes ojos, solo vio dos ojos brillantes que decían

-Bienvenido a casa, Sparks-.


	2. Cap 2: Bienvenido a tu nueva vida

**Bueno chicos, segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo y de antemano les agradezco su apoyo, nos vemos a la siguiente.**

Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a tu nueva vida

Era un día soleado y hermoso, de hecho, un día hermoso para un picnic. Las Mane 6 estaban disfrutando de una tarde hermosa en la casa de Fluttershy, todas platicaban y reían, se la estaban pasando increíble.

-Gracias por invitarnos a tu casa Fluttershy, es un día hermoso para platicar-dijo Twilight mientras comía una galleta.

-Es un día hermoso para una fiesta!-dijo Pinkie Pie con sus típicos brinquitos , pero al mismo tiempo todas se le quedaron viendo,-En casa de nuestra gran amiga por supuesto-dijo mientras sacaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Hay chicas, gracias, saben que esta también es su casa-dijo Fluttershy muy alegre.

-Sabes querida, hace mucho que ya no veníamos, cuéntanos que hay de nuevo por aquí-dijo Rarity

-Pues no mucho, de hecho ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí-.

-¿Y los animales?-pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Muy felices como siempre-.

-Me da gusto que todo esté en orden-dijo Applejack mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo a su amiga.

Todas se quedan en silencio, pero Rarity rompe el momento con una pregunta.

-Oigan chicas, ¿saben de qué no hemos hablado últimamente?-.

-¿De qué?-responden todas al unísono.

-Ustedes ya saben-responde con un tono muy pícaro pero a la vez con fin de molestar.

Todas desvían la mirada como si no hubieran escuchado.

-Hay vamos chicas, cuenten-insiste Rarity.

-Pues no hay cosas nuevas-dice Dash.

-Sí, la misma situación-responde Applejack

-Ay, pues ya saben lo de Flash-dice Twilight algo sonrojada.

-A mí no me interesan los chicos, prefiero volar y competir-dice Dash mostrando sus grandes alas.

-Yo prefiero hacer pasteles…y fiestas!-.

Finalmente le tocaba el turno de Fluttershy.

-Y tu Fluttershy ¿tienes a alguien especial?-pregunta Rarity, mirándola con una sonrisa algo pícara.

-Emm…pues…no lo sé…emm…iré por más té-responde Fluttershy tartamudeando, y con las mejillas como tomate.

Al llegar a la cocina, Fluttershy se queda pensando.

-Todas tienen a alguien especial, pero yo a nadie le gusto, supongo que es por ser tan tímida-. Fluttershy baja la mirada y cierra sus ojos. Pasan uno segundos y se escucha un ruido algo fuerte, después un estruendo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntan sus amigas.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo se cayó una taza-responde mientras se asoma por la ventana de la cocina que da al patio trasero, no la deja ver una nube de polvo, así que decide ir a ver. Algo asustada se acerca poco a poco al lugar del ruido, con pasos pequeños se acerca y ve algo que la deja congelada y lo único que pudo soltar fue un grito que sus amigas escucharon.

-Fluttershy!-gritaron todas al unísono y de inmediato salieron al patio trasero.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntan al mismo tiempo Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy seguía sin responder, se había quedado en shock al verlo.

-Fluttershy…Fluttershy responde !- grita Twilight.

Lo único que hizo la pony color amarillo fue apuntar su casco hacía un pony que se convulsionaba y gemía de dolor.

-Oh por Celestia!, chicas ayúdenme a meterlo a la casa. Al instante todas lo agarraron de donde pudieron (no malpiensen), con gran esfuerzo apenas lo lograron subir al cuarto de Fluttershy, Twilight prende su cuerno y abre la cama, todas se le quedan mirando.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada solo pongámoslo en la cama-.

Todas lo recostaron, el pony seguía gimiendo en una clase de shock y seguía escupiendo y convulsionándose. Todas se quedaron pensando, también estaban asustadas por lo que pudo pasar a ese pony.

-Ya se!, dice Dash,- Twi, ve por Zecora, ella sabrá que hacer.

-¿Porque yo?-.

-Porque eres rápida-.

-Tú eres más rápida-.

-Ya solo ve por ella-.

-Bueno, bueno tranquila ya regreso-, Twilight sale por la ventana lo más rápido que puede. Las demás se quedan mirando al extraño pony, tenía una cabellera roja muy intensa, con un peinado que rara vez habían visto, , su cuerpo era un gris entre claro y oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes.

-¿De dónde vino?-pregunta Applejack.

-No lo sé, tal vez Fluttershy sepa-responde Rarity,-Ella es la que lo vio-.

-Yo solo vi una gran nube de polvo que se alzaba, y ya-.

-Qué extraño, parece que necesita algo dulce-dice con una sonrisa Pinkie Pie, pero las demás igual se le quedaron viendo,-Bueno, solo trataba de ayudar-.

-Es mejor que Twilight se apure, esta helado-dice Rainbow Dash mientras le sobaba la frente-.

-Traeré algo de té-dice Fluttershy mientras salía corriendo hacía las escaleras.

-Algo caliente ayudara-dijo una voz familiar.

Zecora y Twilight entraban por la ventana y se abrían paso hacía el pony desconocido.

-Por favor ayúdalo-dice preocupada Twilight.

-No se preocupen, está en shock, en un momento lo curo-dijo Zecora mientras lo revisaba cuidadosamente, -Parece que es un pegaso-dijo mientras le levantaba un ala. Los minutos pasaron y el pegaso se empezó a tranquilizar, pero no lo suficiente. Después de unos minutos de revisarlo, le apretó un punto en la frente y otro en el pecho, así finalmente el extraño pudo reaccionar.

-Oh por Dios…que pesadilla-dijo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente,- A que dolor de cabe…-.

El pegaso soltó un grito completamente asustado y confundido.

-Donde demonios estoy?!...Quienes son ustedes?!...Oh no…caballos mutantes!,auxilio por favor!….alguien ayúdeme!-gritaba desesperado a todo pulmón.

Hey! tranquilo, tranquilo… No te vamos a hacer daño-dijo Zecora deteniéndolo de caerse dela cama.

-Por favor se los suplico, no me hagan daño, les daré lo que quieran solo no me ataquen con sus poderes de caballos mutantes-.

-¿Caballos mutantes?, si tú también eres uno-le responde Pie.

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras se miraba sus cascos…soltó otro grito, pero esta vez fue algo más corto, -siento algo en la espalda-dijo algo asustado.

-Son alas-responde muy segura Fluttershy que entraba al cuarto con varias tazas de té.

-¿Alas?!-grito mientras se miraba sus alas, después de esto se desmaya.

-¿Acaso fui yo?-.

-No Fluttershy, creo que está demasiado asustado y en shock, tendrá que descansar, fueron demasiadas sorpresas para él en un día-.

-¿Que le paso?-.

-Parece que lo hechizaron, no creo que recuerde mucho que le paso, pero sugiero que lo dejen descansar y cuando despierte le preguntan sobre él-.

-Gracias por venir Zecora, en serio estábamos muy preocupadas-.

-No hay de que Twilight, y te sugiero que le comentes a Celestia este asunto, ella podrá saber más de donde viene y que le paso-.

-Está bien Zecora, gracias-.

Zecora al salir de la casa, las chicas se preguntan qué van a hacer con el tan traumado pony.

-Ustedes que dicen, ¿esperamos a que despierte o regresamos mañana?-.

-Según el tiempo, pero no se preocupen, yo cuidare de él-dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque pilla?-pregunta Rarity con una voz picara.

-Pues supongo porque está en mi cama y aparte en mi casa-.

-Buen…punto-.

Pasaron unos minutos en el cuarto de Fluttershy y el atolondrado pegaso despertó.

-¿Que me paso?-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Te desmayaste-respondió Twilight.

-Oh no, otra vez ustedes…enserio les suplico no me coman-.

-No te vamos a hacer daño-responde Fluttershy con una voz muy tierna.

El pony alado se seguía sobando la cabeza,-Bueno confiare en ustedes, se ven demasiado tiernas para que me hagan daño-. Al escuchar esto Fluttershy se sonrojo.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-.

-Twilight Sparkle-dijo mientras encendía su cuerno.

-Rainbow Dash-dijo mientras estiraba sus alas.

-Pinkie Pie-dijo dando saltitos.

-Rarity-dijo mientras se acomodaba su gran cabellera morada.

-Applejack-dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

-Fluttershy-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y lo miraba muy tiernamente.

-Bueno, bonitos nombre, muy originales-dijo mientras hacia una mueca de gracia,-Mucho gusto-.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto Twilight.

-No creo que me acuerde de nada, lo siento Twilight-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Oh no te preocupes-, noto algo extraño en él, tenía su cutie mark, algo muy extraño en un pony que nadie conocía.

-¿Qué es tu cutie mark?-.

-¿Cutie mark?-.

-Sí, es el signo que refleja lo que eres y tus talentos-.

-Suena interesante-dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente, tres chispas saliendo de una flama.

-Parecen chispas-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras la observaba detenidamente-.

La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que una palabra rompió el incómodo momento.

-¿Mande?-preguntaron todas al unisono-.

-Sparks-dijo el extraño pony con una voz susurrante.

-¿Sparks?-todas preguntaron dudosas

Un ruido se escucha y un choque de electricidad recorre el cuerpo del pony alado, desmayándolo de nuevo.


	3. Cap 3: Mi nombre es Sparks

Capítulo 3: Mi nombre es Sparks…

**En un misterioso lugar en Canterlot **

-¿El chico ya está aquí?-.

-Ya mi señor, solo tendrá unos pequeños efectos secundarios, y…aparte, tenemos un pequeño… problema-dice Trixie algo apenada

-¿Se encuentra contigo?-.

-Pues…a eso iba-dice con un tono nervioso.

-Dímelo!-.

-Al hacer el hechizo, se tele transporto a otra zona, creo que a Ponyville, y aparte creo que…perdió algo la memoria-.

-Eso no es posible!, te dije que lo trajeras contigo…-dijo la extraña voz mientras suspiraba,-lo de la perdida de la memoria es normal, en unos pocos días recordara todo…aunque lo primero que recordara será su nombre-.

-¿El original?-pregunta Trixie algo nerviosa,

-No, será el que le pusimos-.

-Oh, excelente mi señor-dice Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Ahora ve a buscarlo y tráemelo, mi plan ha comenzado y no me quiero atrasar en nada- dice el extraño ser mientras se quita la capucha y ríe malvadamente.

**DE VUELTA EN PONYVILLE**

Pasaron varias horas para que Sparks despertara, mientras pasaba esto, Las Mane 6 jugaban algún juego de mesa o solo se quedaban pensando, en serio les preocupaba lo que le hubiera pasado al supuesto pony llamado Sparks, que extrañamente al recordar su nombre una extraña onda de electricidad color entre morado y azul, hizo que se desmayara. Pinkie Pie había pensado que estaba muerto, pero al ver que respiraba todas se calmaron y se esperaron a que despertara.

-Ugh!, por Dios, que dolor de cabeza-dijo Sparks mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama.

Al escuchar esto, todas se pararon, pero la primera que le hizo la pregunta del millón fue Fluttershy

-¿Por Celestia, estas bien?-.

-¿Que me paso?-.

-Un extraño rayo te cayo al mencionar lo que suponemos es tu nombre-dijo Applejack, siendo honesta como siempre.

-No entiendo nada, ni siquiera ubico este lugar-.

-No seas tonto, pues jamás has estado en casa de Flutter, ¿o sí?-dice Pinkie tratándole de dar la razón con sus típicas preguntas.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que no ubico nada en general-.

-Supongo que perdiste la memoria, y de lo único que te acuerdas es de tu nombre-dijo Twilight.

-Pero como la pude perder, eso no es posible-.

-Por supuesto que sí, es posible que te hallan lanzado un hechizo-.

-¿Pero cómo Twilight?...me siento demasiado confundido-.

-No te preocupes, mañana vendremos a ver como sigues, y tratare de investigar lo que te paso-.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos, gusto en conocerlas chicas-.

-Te haremos una mejor presentación después-dijo Dashie guiñándole el ojo.

\- gracias por venir amigas -dijo Fluttershy mientras se despedía de ellas.

-Gracias a ti por este extraño día de campo, si se le puede decir así-dijo Pinkie.

-De nada Pinkie, nos vemos después…bye-dijo Fluttershy.

Todas se fueron y al instante fue a hablar con Sparks

-Gracias por dejarme estar aquí Fluttershy, enserio no sé qué paso-.

-Necesitas descansar, tengo un cuarto desocupado, ahí te puedes quedar a dormir y recuperar energías-.

-Gracias Fluttershy, esto nadie lo había hecho por mí-.

-Si quieres después nos damos una vuelta en Ponyville para que conozcas-.

-Wow, eso me encantaría-.

Sparks se levantó y le ayudo a su nueva amiga a desocupar el cuarto donde se hospedaría.

-Veo que te gustan los animales-.

-No me gustan, me encantan-.

-A mí también me gustan-dijo mientras acariciaba a un conejo-.

Los dos limpiaron y despejaron la habitación, cuando todo estaba listo, Sparks se recostó y Fluttershy se le acerco, con pasitos lentos típicos de ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?-le pregunto dulcemente a Sparks

-No, muchas gracias-dijo Sparks volteándola a ver con una sonrisa. Flutter se dio cuenta que estaba pensativo y algo triste.

-¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Me siento confundido, y algo estresado, no sé cómo empezar esta nueva vida, y necesito recordar-.

-No te preocupes, Twilight es muy inteligente y te va a hacer que recuerdes-.

-Enserio me siento agradecido por conocer a tus amigas, y que me ayuden-.

-Ellas siempre van a estar ahí para lo que necesitemos-.

Sparks volteo a ver a Fluttershy, cruzaron miradas, esos ojos azules que hicieron que por un momento Sparks sonriera como nunca, había un sentimiento en su corazón confundido, sabía que era muy especial pero al mismo tiempo algo ridículo.

Fluttershy miro esos ojos verdes, hizo que su timidez se desvaneciera por un momento, sentía algo extraño, un sentimiento de ternura y cariño por el pegaso que apenas había conocido, ella misma se decía que no podía, pero al mismo tiempo le decían que sí.

-Bueno…espero que descanses-dijo algo sonrojada, -mañana te daré el recorrido por Ponyville-.

-Gracias Flutter-. Sparks se quedó mirando sus alas, después le pidió un pequeño favor a su nueva amiga.

-Veo que tú también tienes alas, ¿me enseñarías a usarlas?-pregunto Sparks con una sonrisa

Algo sonrojada Fluttershy respondió. -Yo no vuelo mucho, la que es muy rápida y sabe de eso es Rainbow Dash, si quieres mañana le pides el favor-.

-Por supuesto, bueno Futtershy, estoy exhausto por lo que paso, necesito descansar-.

-Si yo también, hace mucho que no arreglo esta habitación-. Flutter soltó una risita tímida, lo mismo hizo Sparks.

-Buenas noches Sparks-.

-Buenas noches Fluttershy-.

Cerro la puerta lentamente, al cerrarse, se quedó sentada junto a ella, pensando en Sparks.

**Pensamiento de Fluttershy: **-En que estoy pensando…el jamás se figara en mí-.

**Pensamiento de Sparks: **-Es tan hermosa…pero como puedo pensar en eso, tal vez hay otro pony más atractivo y menos estúpido que yo, debo de despejar mi cabeza.

**Pensamiento de Fluttershy: **-El tal vez le gusto una de mis amigas, tal vez Rainbow Dash, o tal vez Rarity, o tal vez Twilight, debo de dejar de pensar él.

Sparks se quedó dormido con un hecho en su cabeza, sentía algo de atracción por la hermosa Fluttershy, y no lo iba a poder ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Fluttershy se fue a sentar en su sofá y se quedó pensando, ¿cómo lo hechizaron?, ¿acaso era alguien malvado para que le borraran la mente?, ¿alguien lo atacó?...muchas preguntas sin un respuesta exacta se apodero de la cabeza de la pegaso. Pasaron varios minutos en donde la duda estaba presente, Fluttershy solo se le quedaba viendo a la luna.

-…luna…Luna!, las princesas…ellas pueden tener las respuestas…pero Twilight es una princesa…me necesito calmar y despejar-. Fluttershy se paró de su sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir, se acostó en su cama y el sueño se apodero de ella.

El sol salía lentamente, el calmante frio de la mañana se apoderaba de Ponyville, todos los negocios empezaban a abrir sus puertas, el roció del pasto se notaba y cálidamente todos despertaban.

-Buenos días-decía una dulce voz.

-5 minutos más-.

-Vamos que no quieres tu recorrido a Ponyville-.

-Supongo que si-dijo mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

Sparks se acomodó su peinado y acompaño a Fluttershy a la salida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-.

-Vamos a ir al sugarcube corner, a ver a Pinkie Pie, quedamos de vernos ahí-.

-¿Pero la visita guiada?-.

-Tranquilo, es algo rápido y continuamos-.

**EN ALGUN EXTRAÑO Y OCULTO LUGAR EN CANTERLOT**

**-**Señor se dirigen al sugarcube corner-.

-Excelente, no los pierdan de vista, necesito ver todos sus movimientos,…y otra cosa, investiga quién es esa chica, se me ocurrió una idea brillante-dijo mientras sonreía y veía unas proyecciones, espiando a su presa. –Pronto nos veremos Lightning Sparks, ya no puedo esperar más-.


	4. Capitulo 4: El Recorrido

**Capítulo 4-El "recorrido" **

El cálido sol calentaba a toda Ponyville en una mañana como todas las demás, los comerciantes abrían sus tiendas temprano, listos para el trabajo, los demás se ponían a hacer sus actividades cotidianas. Todos hacían lo que les tocaba, por esa razón era el pueblo más tranquilo que Sparks había visto y caminado por sus limpias calles.- el lugar perfecto para vivir-pensaba Sparks mientras seguía a Fluttershy hacía el SugarCube Corner para cumplir el favor que su amiga Pinkie le había pedido. Al llegar a la casa de Pinkie Pie, el más sorprendido fue Sparks, era una gran casa, parecía mansión, incluyendo que tiene el restaurante adentro, era una muy hermosa y gran casa con colores vivos y agradables a la vista.

-Esta casa es…genial-dijo Sparks en un tono suave pero a la vez sorpresivo.

-Lo es-dijo Fluttershy con un tono dulce.

-Veo que también es una pastelería-dijo Sparks mientras miraba a muchos clientes salir y entrar a la gran y colorida tienda.

-Por supuesto tontito, Pinkie hace los mejores pasteles de toda Equestria, te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Fluttershy muy segura, pero con su suave tono de voz.

-¿Y para que vinimos?-pregunto Sparks sin quitarle la vista a la pastelería.

-Ya veras, se paciente-.

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba los grandes y tiernos ojos azules de Fluttershy.

Los dos se acercaron más a la entrada, Flutter volteo a ver a su amigo y le dijo

-Espérame aquí, en un momento regresó-.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes, ya quiero conocer este maravilloso lugar-.

Fluttershy solto una risita y con la mirada lo dijo todo. Sparks seguía admirando el paisaje, algunos ponies volando, otros caminando, y otros jugando, aunque él no recuerde nada de su pasado, ha sido el lugar más hermoso que ha visto en su vida…o en lo que recuerda de ella.

-Listo-dijo Fluttershy mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente,-te traje unos cupcakes-.

-Oh!, no debiste, enserio-pero al tratarlo de agarrar, la caja de cupcakes cayó al suelo.

-No!, lo siento Fluttershy, enserio perdón, fue mi culpa-dijo Sparks preocupado y algo triste mientras se agachaba por la caja.

-No te preocupes, iré por más-dijo Fluttershy abriendo la puerta.

Al abrir la caja, Sparks se dio cuenta que no había nada y grito

-En esta caja no hay…

-Bienvenido!-todos gritaron en la entrada que sostenía Fluttershy para que no se cerrara y Sparks viera.

Nada-dijo Sparks boquiabierto y volteando a ver a todos, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Haya adentro hay más-dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa-.

-Wooow!, enserio gracias…gracias a todos, no debieron-dijo Sparks aun atónito y viendo todo el lugar. –No puedo creer que esto lo hayan hecho…para mí-.

-Es tu fiesta de bienvenida!-grito Pinkie muy emocionada y dando saltitos al lado de Sparks.

-¿Cómo planearon esto tan rápido?-dijo Sparks sin quitar la cara de sorpresa y felicidad que tenía.

-Cuando estabas inconsciente planeamos una fiesta de bienvenida, porque como no recuerdas nada, pues queríamos que te sintieras en casa de nuevo-dijo Applejack siempre siendo honesta.

-Que gran detalle de todas ustedes, gracias-dijo Sparks sacando una lágrima de felicidad, pues nadie le había hecho una fiesta jamás.

-Pues disfrútala, es tu fiesta, todos a festejar-dijo Twilight haciendo que todos empezaran a celebrar la llegada de Sparks al pueblo, todos se colmaron de chocolate, crema batida y cupcakes, la especialidad de la casa.

-Vamos Sparks! Come! Come!-gritaba Pinkie mientras que Sparks y Spike hacían un concurso de comer cupcakes, el cual gano el pony recién llegado gano.

-Buen juego dijo Spike, mientras las chocaban su garra y su casco-.

-Eres buena onda Spike, es un gusto conocerte-dijo Sparks con la boca llena de migajas y crema batida.

-Tú también, me alegra que hayas llegado al pueblo-dijo Spike mientras que se limpiaba la boca.

Ya quedaban pocos cupcakes, así que Sparks decidió llevarle uno a Fluttershy, que estaba platicando con Rainbow. Sparks tomo dos cupcakes y se acercó a las pegasos y dijo.

-¿Flutter, Rainbow?-.

-¿Si?-respondieron las dos al unísono.

-Las vi algo solas, así que les traje estos cupcakes, eran de los últimos así que tengan-. Sparks se los repartió y se sentó enfrente de ellas.

-Gracias, que gran detalle-dijo Fluttershy sonrojándose.

-La verdad me toca agradecerte por hacerme esta fiesta, y en especial por traerme-dijo mientras le tomaba su casco y se miraban a los ojos. Al notar esto, Fluttershy se sonrojo, pero al mismo tiempo le sonrió tiernamente.

-Yo también te agradezco Sparks- dijo Dashie.

-De nada Rainbow, y te quiero hacer una pregunta-

-Dime-dijo Rainbow sonriéndole.

-¿Me podrías enseñar a volar?, te lo quería preguntar porque sé que eres muy ágil con tus alas y muy rápida volando-.

-Por supuesto Sparks, tal vez ese sea tu talento que marca tu Cutie Mark-dijo Dashie mientras señalaba su cutie mark, una estrella de chispas de luz, parecida a una luz de bengala, pero había algo curioso, también se le apreciaba algo de fuego en su marca.

-Creo que puedes tener razón Rainbow, si dicen que la Cutie Mark refleja tu talento, tal vez tenga algo que ver con las chispas-dijo Sparks mientras soltaba una risita.

La fiesta siguió hasta el atardecer, y todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

-Que gran fiesta Fluttershy, que gran detalle tuyo y de tus amigas-dijo Sparks mientras caminaba junto a su amiga.

-De nada-respondió algo sonrojada, pero volteo para que no se diera cuenta.

Los dos caminaron por el sendero que llevaba a la casa de Fluttershy, los dos notaron que el sol ya estaba desapareciendo, haciendo que el cielo se tiñería de un color naranja.

-Celestia bajo muy rápido el sol-.

-¿Quién es Celestia?-pregunto Sparks algo confundido.

-Es la princesa alicornio encargada del sol-.

-¿princesa?..¿alicornio?...¿sol?..emm, me lo podrías explicar mejor.

-Mira, hay cuatro princesas alicornios, Celestía, Luna, Cadence y Twilight-.

-Espera-Sparks paro en seco y se quedó pensando,-¿Twilight es una princesa?-.

-Por supuesto, ella es la princesa de la amistad-.

-¿Y de que se encargan las demás?-pregunto Sparks aun pensativo.

-Celestia se encarga de levantar el sol, Luna, su hermana, se encarga de levantar la Luna cada noche, y Cadence se encarga del imperio de cristal-.

-¿Imperio de Cristal?-Sparks seguía pensando y le crecía la cara de curiosidad.

-Es el imperio donde todo está hecho de cristal, aparte hace mucho frío-dijo Fluttershy mientras hacía una mueca representativa del clima.

-Supongo que ha de ser muy lujoso todo allá-.

-Todo es muy lujoso, y aparte hay muchos guardias, pero en Canterlot hay más-.

Sparks ya iba a ser la pregunta

-Es la ciudad donde están las princesas-.

-Wow!, este lugar tiene mucha historia-.

-Te llevare un día con Twilight para que te preste algún libro de historia de Equestria-.

-Se nota, aparte supongo que el libro no se hartara de tantas preguntas que tengo-.

Flutteshy soltó una risa, lo mismo que Sparks. Por tanta plática jamás se dieron cuenta que llegaron a la casa de la pegaso.

-Eso fue rápido-dijo Sparks mientras le abría la puerta a Fluttershy para que pasara.

-Todo un caballero-dijo Fluttershy volteándolo a ver de nuevo, directo a sus ojos verdes que también la veían.

La luna ya estaba dominando a Ponyville , después de un día de celebración por la llegada del nuevo pony a Ponyville, pero el día siguiente iba a ser un día de aprender, de cambiar su pasado que difícilmente recuerda.


	5. Capitulo 5: Las Alas que Nacen

**Capítulo 5- Las Alas que Nacen**

-Jamás creí que un pegaso sea tan poderoso-dijo una extraña voz, sus ojos posados en las proyecciones que mostraban a su pequeño amigo, Lightning Sparks.

-Usted mismo lo predijo mi señor-dijo un pony terrestre, cubierto con una túnica negra que solo les dejaban ver sus ojos y una parte de su melena.

-Lo sé, solo que esa magia, ese poder, lo quiero de vuelta a donde pertenece, para poner todo en orden-respondió la voz.

-Usted mismo dijo que esa magia es tan poderosa que puede destruir Equestria y hacer estallar la guerra como hace 50 años-dijo otro pony, pero este era un unicornio y tenía puesta una armadura negra con detalles en blanco brillante, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

-La guerra estallara tarde o temprano, Celestia y Luna pronto sabrán que regrese por lo que me pertenece-dijo el ser que acariciaba con sus cascos una vieja y rota corona.

-Pero esta vez no solo son Celestia y Luna-dijo el mismo unicornio con la armadura, que parecía, tenía mucha autoridad.

-Lo sé, pero esas princesas son débiles General Kailer…no conocen la verdadera magia, la magia que destruía, que hacía cambiar mundos enteros, que era, la más intensa-.

-Una pregunta mi señor, ¿Por qué quiere destruir Equestria con la magia de Sparks?-pregunto el unicornio llamado General Kailer.

-Si mi señor, ¿acaso tiene algún rencor por este mundo?-pregunto el terrestre de la túnica.

-Este mundo me debe algo muy preciado, algo que ni siquiera ustedes, ni algún otro pony conoce o comprende…aparte…quiero de vuelta lo que es mío-dijo el ser mientras se quitaba su capucha y dejaba ver un cuerno roto en su cabeza, tenía su melena negra con varios detalles en blanco, peinada hacía atrás y con unos ojos rojos escarlata,-Mi querido general, yo no quiero destruir Equestria, yo solo lo quiero transformar, al Equestria que me acogió y me trato como lo que era antes…-dijo mientras sujetaba fuertemente una corona vieja y rota con su casco, sonreía al ver a Sparks, ese joven pegaso que no sabía de su pasado, sonreía al ver como en unos días el regresaría a reclamar lo que en un día le fue arrebatado y destruido en frente de sus ojos, regresaría con su tan querida mentora…, pero su plan iba paso a paso. Su sonrisa reflejaba odio, rencor…venganza, no evito soltar una gran risa, malvada y llena de una futura victoria que la veía venir.

-Kailer, prepara a todos y avísales, que la siguiente parada…es Ponyville-.

-Como órdenes Hail Storm-dijo el unicornio con armadura mientras hacia una ligera reverencia y salía de la pequeña sala rocosa, pues su escondite era una cueva subterránea en Canterlot y afuera tenía un ejército el cual esperaba sus órdenes.

Hail Storm se quedó ahí, viendo a Sparks despertando en su bola de cristal, mantenía su malévola sonrisa mientras decía,-Tranquilo Sparks, pronto recordaras, y cuando lo hagas, podría ser demasiado tarde-dijo mientras miraba otra bola de cristal, pero ahora con la imagen de la madre moribunda de Andrés,-No solo tengo tus recuerdos Sparks, también me pertenece lo único que te queda-al terminar dejo la bola de cristal en su lugar, se puso la capucha, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala mientras reía malévolamente.

**De vuelta en Ponyville**

-El desayuno está listo!-anuncio una dulce voz que provenía de una tierna y tímida pegaso amarilla.

-Ya voy-anuncio al igual un pegaso con una melena rojo muy intenso y un peinado algo poco común en Ponyville, su cutie mark era unas chispas saliendo de una naciente flama, pero el problema era que no sabía aun que se significaba en él, acaso su talento era…¿prender fuego con la vista?, o tal vez ¿escupir fuego como un dragón?, no lo sabía, pero hoy tenía su pequeña practica de vuelo con Rainbow Dash , podría ser que ahí encontrara su gran talento.

Sparks bajo las escaleras rápidamente, se le notaban las ansias en su sonrisa y en sus ojos.

-Hola Fluttershy, buenos días-.

-Buenos días Sparks, ¿Qué tal dormiste?-.

-Muy emocionado por mi práctica, creo que al fin voy a saber quién soy en realidad-.

-Pues te deseo suerte, y te quería comentar algo-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No siempre encuentras tu talento tan rápido, así que, te quería ofrecer si cuando regresaras me ayudaras con los animales, tal vez, solo…tal vez ese sea tu talento-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sparks algo confundido por lo que había dicho su amiga.

-Pues mira Sparks, yo tengo alas-dijo Fluttershy mientras las abría y se las mostraba a Sparks,-Pero, mi talento no es volar, es cuidar de estos hermosos animales que vez aquí-dijo mientras Angél, su mascota conejo se subía a su lomo y le daba una mirada extraña al pegaso. –A lo que me refiero es que puedes descubrir tu talento no solo en una cosa, está ahí esperándote, y tal vez esas chispas no solo sean de adorno-dijo Fluttershy con una tierna mirada y una sonrisa que derretía cualquier corazón, pues Sparks al verla sentía mariposas en el estómago y como su corazón latía con esa mirada tan especial y hermosa.

-Entiendo, gracias por el consejo, de todas formas, regresare a cuidar de todos estos hermosos animales, ya que debo de regresarte tantos favores-.

-No te preocupes Sparks, solo quiero que estés feliz y seguro-dijo Fluttershy mientras se sonrojaba y le dirigía la mirada más tierna en ese día.

Sparks también hizo lo suyo y se acercó a su amiga dándole un tierno y caluroso abrazo. –Volveré en la tarde, cuídate Flutter-.

-Nos vemos Sparks-dijo mirándolo como se alejaba del camino y se encontraba con Rainbow que lo esperaba en la salida de la casa de Fluttershy-.

-¿Listo para la lección de hoy?-pregunta Rainbow.

-Sip, estoy listo-.

-Excelente, empezaremos por estirar las alas-dijo mientras estiraba sus alas y Sparks la imitaba.

-Ahora que ya están bien estiradas, a los pasos para volar, primero debes de saltar y al mismo tiempo abrir tus alas y empezar a aletear, pero la clave es sentirte ligero, si sientes que algo te pesa o que simplemente no puedes, vas a caer-.

Sparks saltaba y abría sus alas y las aleteaba, lo único que logro hacer, fue darse un fuerte golpe en el piso.

-Recuerda, tu no pesas nada, mi mente está en blanco y puedes volar-dijo Rainbow mientras lo veía con esos grandes y profundos ojos, Sparks dejo de poner atención para fijarse en esos hermosos ojos, solo veía como se anclaban más en su mirada hasta sentirse ligero, sentirse en las nubes.

-¿Sparks?...no lo puedo creer, estas…flotando-.

-¿Qué?, ¿en serio?... oh!, es cierto, estoy flotando-dijo Sparks con una sonrisa mientras veía a Rainbow Dash enfrente de él.

-¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente fase?-dijo Sparks con una cara bromista.

-Ja!...presumido, sígueme-dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono juguetón.

Los dos subieron a una montaña, Sparks le costó algo de trabajo, pero quería impresionar a Rainbow, no quería humillarse en frente de esos ojos entre morados y lilas tan hermosos.

-Bueno, veo que aprendes rápido, así que, ¿te parece una carrera?-dijo Rainbow estirando sus alas.

-Las damas primero-dijo Sparks levantando su casco hacia adelante.

-Que caballeroso, pero creo que aquí no aplica querido-dijo Rainbow riéndose y saliendo disparada.

-Bueno, como digas señorita voladora-dijo Sparks saltando y abriendo sus alas-.

La carrera no tenía rumbo, solo seguía un arcoíris y lo trataba de alcanzar, así fue por varios minutos, Sparks aumentaba su velocidad, sentía como sus alas eran más y más ligeras y se empezaban a iluminar, casi como, unas chispas, el camino del arcoíris lo inspiraba y debía de alcanzar a Rainbow, tal vez así tendría una oportunidad, así siguieron los dos, mirándose constantemente y riéndose, la luz del sol ocultándose pinto el paisaje y lo disfrutaban más, el sol se ocultaba...de repente un recuerdo paso por la cabeza de Sparks…Fluttershy!, debía regresar con ella, se le había hecho tarde por estar con Rainbow Dash y eso hizo que perdiera el control y callera sobre un árbol.

-Por Celestia!, ¿estás bien Sparks?-.

-Solo con unos pequeños rasguños, creo que debo de regresar con Fluttershy-dijo Sparks mientras se paraba con la ayuda del casco de Rainbow, pero una rama la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer cara a cara con el adolorido pegaso.

-Lo siento, mi culpa-dijo Rainbow algo confundida y sonrojada.

-No te preocupes-soltó una risa tímida,-Bueno debo de regresar con Fluttershy, debe de estar preocupada.

-Está bien, ¿puedes regresar mañana?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No lo sé, le prometí a Fluttershy que la ayudaría a cuidar de los animales, ya sabes…debo de encontrar mi talento-dijo rascándose la melena con un poco de pena.

-Bueno, recupérate pronto-dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, creo que debemos de bajar de este árbol, es algo incómodo para una plática-.

-Creo lo mismo-rio Rainbow.

Sparks al regresar a la casa de Fluttershy, abrió la puerta y vio que estaba sentada en su sofá con Ángel al lado, el primero que le envió una mirada de envidia fue el conejo blanco.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Sparks, te ves cansado…y algo espinado-dijo Fluttershy con una risa tímida.

-Una pequeña caída no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Sparks con una sonrisa de conformismo,-Creo que me iré a dormir ahora, fue un día algo pesado y doloroso-dijo mientras se sacaba una espina del lomo.

-Está bien, descansa Sparks-dijo Fluttershy despidiéndose de una forma muy especial, que hacía que se le fuera el dolor por un segundo a Sparks y que le diera esa fuerza que necesitaba para ir y darle un abrazo a Fluttershy, su amiga especial. Al sentir ese abrazo Fluttershy solo puso sentirse feliz y tiernamente reconfortada.

Sparks se retiró a su habitación agotado pero al mismo tiempo feliz por lo que acababa de hacer. En el sofá, Ángel cruzo los brazos y puso un gesto de celos, Fluttershy lo notó y le dijo.

-Hay Ángel, no hay de que tener celos, el solo es mi amigo especial-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad y ternura de solo pensar en el pegaso que haría cambiar su vida y la de todas sus amigas para siempre.

**Bueno chicos y chicas, lamento por tardarme en actualizar, pero me pondré al corriente, si les gusto dejen review, me sirven de mucho, y nos vemos en la siguiente…**


	6. Capítulo 6: El Corazón de la Naturaleza

Capitulo 6: El corazón de la naturaleza

La cabaña de la querida pegaso amarilla era la única que estaba tan cerca del bosque everfree, muchos ponies pensaban que era muy arriesgado vivir ahí, pero para Fluttershy era de lo más normal, aparte estaba cerca de los animales que ella cuidaba y que siempre la acompañan cuando estaba sola, pero hace varios días que la tímida pegaso no estaba sola, Sparks la acompañaba alegremente cada día, conociéndose más y más, haciendo que un tipo de sentimiento extraño jamás visto en Fluttershy y menos en Sparks se empezará a notar entre ellos dos, constantemente salían al pueblo para comprar comida para ellos y también para sus animales. A muchos ponies no les agradaba tanto la situación de que Sparks fuera muy apegado a Fluttershy, pues la mayoría del pueblo sabía que no iba a lograr nada, ya que a todos, Fluttershy se les hacía una pegaso muy sensible y difícil de entender, pero parece que para el nuevo pegaso todo iba de maravilla con su nueva amiga, aunque él se quería relacionar con las demás, sabía que eran muy buenas ponies y le podrían ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesitara, pues Flutter siempre le contaba sobre las hazañas y aventuras que tenía con ellas y Sparks las quería conocer. Para Sparks era un dilema, lo que paso cuando entrenaba con Dash fue algo inesperado, pues él no había sentido nada por la rápida pegaso , hasta el día del entrenamiento, parece que la debilidad de Sparks eran los dos pares de ojos de las pegasos más hermosas que había conocido, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, sabía que no podía ocultar su amor por esas dos ponies durante mucho tiempo.

Sparks despertaba como todos los días, su habitación la empezaba a decorar con cosas interesantes que a él le gustaban, pero él sabía que no debía de abusar de la hospitalidad de Fluttershy y debía buscar una casa pronto, pero para eso tendría que conseguir trabajo y empezar a generar dinero para vivir bien. También algo lo atormentaba, el no saber que se significaba su Cutie Mark, todos le decían que podía hacer alguna acrobacia con fuego o tenía algo que ver con hacer chispas, pero él seguía negando pensando que era ilógico el hecho de que él pudiera escupir fuego como un gran y temible dragón. Aunque tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, eso es lo que más le intrigaba aparte de tratar de recordar algo de lo que fue su vida en el pasado, recordar su infancia, tal vez a sus padres, pero de lo único que se acordaba era de su nombre y hasta eso se le hacía algo raro…Lightning Sparks.

Siempre trataba de estar presentable para Fluttershy, aseándose y acomodándose su peinado, al terminar de asearse baja hacía la cocina donde la pegaso lo espera con un delicioso desayuno, tal vez, el mejor que recordaba probar, siempre le servía algunos cereales y un poco de fruta, la verdad se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada para agradecerle a su amiga, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Un día se levantaría lo más temprano posible y le haría un desayuno en la cama como muestra de agradecimiento a todas esas pequeñas cosas que la pegaso había compartido con él.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo dormiste?-.

Una dulce voz lo saca de sus pensamientos y la voltea a ver a esos diamantes azules a los cuales se le llaman ojos.

-¿Yo?...yo!...muy bien, jeje, ¿y tú?-dijo Sparks perdido en la mirada de su amiga pegaso.

-Algo inquieta-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿paso algo malo?-.

-Podría decir que si, ayer un patito se perdió y me di cuenta hasta hoy, no debe de estar lejos-dijo Fluttershy con un tono algo bajo y triste.

-No te preocupes querida, déjame acabo de desayunar y voy en busca de tu patito-.

-Gracias Sparks, enserio eres muy bueno conmigo-responde algo sonrojada.

-Tu eres la que has sido una excelente amiga Fluttershy y yo no he hecho nada por ti, así que esto tómalo como un pequeño agradecimiento –dijo Sparks con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, si tú insistes-dijo la pegaso con una tierna sonrisa-.

Sparks desayuno rápido para poder cumplir el favor que le iba a hacer a su querida amiga, pero sin duda disfruto de cada bocado de ese desayuno tan especial que preparaba fluttershy, sin más preámbulos salió al bosque y empezó a buscar al pato, su lógica le decía que debía de estar cerca de algún estanque, pero desgraciadamente tenía que buscar un estanque en el inmenso bosque Everfree. Su búsqueda paso de unos minutos a unas horas, para ser exacto dos horas y Sparks ya se estaba hartando, su nariz estaba infestada de un aroma de tierra mojada y sus patas le empezaron a doler _–suerte que no me ha dado hambre-_ dijo para sus adentros el pegaso mientras seguía buscando, a lo lejos diviso una cueva,-_excelente, ahí podre tomar un receso y volver con fluttershy-._

Camino en dirección a la cueva y se sentó tranquilamente en una esquina, pudo notar que la cueva no se veía tan escalofriante como se la imaginaba, de hecho se sentía fresca y con algo de humedad, cuando se fijó bien en el techo, pudo notar un reflejo de agua. –_Un estanque!, excelente!-_dijo triunfoso para sus adentros. Al acercarse más pudo apreciar una pequeña figura nadando tranquilamente en el centro del estanque. –_No es acaso…el patito perdido!-._

-Ven patito, ven, aquí vas a estar seguro, ven-dijo mientras el pato lo volteaba a ver, pero parecía que no le hacía caso y eso empezó a frustrar a nuestro protagonista. –Vamos pato, aquí estarás más seguro, ven-dijo con un tono más serio, el patito lo ignoraba por quinta vez y eso es lo que hizo que Sparks se hartara,-¿Vas a venir o no miserable pato?-dijo en un tono ya enojado y frustrado. En eso, se dio cuenta que algo nadaba en el estanque, el patito no estaba solo, Sparks trato de fijarse y lo vio, un gran y extraño pez que se le notaban las intenciones en su misma forma de nadar.

-Oh no!, esto no se ve bien-se quedó pensando por varios minutos,-Lo tengo!, mis alas-exclamo en forma triunfante mientras las observaba y las abría para salvar al patito.

-Ok, resiste patito!-. El pato lo seguía ignorando.

Sparks salto y empezó a aletear, pero cuando estaba a la mitad del camino, perdió el equilibrio, se desconcentro y cayo a la mitad del estanque, que por cierto estaba muy frío.

-Oh!...brrr!, esta helado! ¿Qué paso?-exclamo mientras salía del agua para respirar, en eso sintió un extraño pez rodeando sus patas y junto con eso un escalofrió en su lomo…

Sparks soltó un enorme grito y empezó a nadar hacía el patito, puesto que no solo la vida del pato estaba en riesgo por el enorme pez, sino que ahora se tenía que salvarse él y el pequeño pato.

-Ahí voy resiste pequeño amigo-dijo Sparks mientras nadaba lo más rápido que podía y poco a poco se acercaba, pero el pez le pisaba los cascos traseros y debía de actuar rápido. Cuando Sparks se acercó más al pato este estiro sus cascos a tal punto que solo le quedaban sus patas traseras para nadar.

-Resiste amigo…haaaaa…haaa…te…te tengo!-exclamo aliviado al tener al patito en sus cascos, pero el pequeño animal no quitaba la vista rara y después Sparks se percató porque. El gran pez aun los amenazaba y se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, no le quedo nada que hacer a Sparks, así que abrió sus alas y cerró los ojos. Se empezó a sentir ligero y concentrado, después abrió los ojos y ya no veía el agua, pero cuando miro hacia abajo vio al gran pez saltando tratando de capturarlos.

-Eso significa que…estoy volando!-exclamó de alegría al ver que sus alas se movían, el pez saltaba y saltaba, pero no los alcanzaba, y el pato lo miraba feliz por haberlo salvado , así que se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva y aterrizo como se debía, poniendo al pato en su lomo y así dirigirse a casa.

Mientras caminaba Sparks con el pato en su lomo, Sparks empezó una conversación con el pato.

-¿Ahora si no me vas a ignorar?-el pegaso volteo a ver su lomo y el pato negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que te pondré nombre, eres…agradable-dijo Sparks sonriéndole tiernamente al pato, el animalito solo sonrió.

-Que tal…te gusta…¿Steve?-el pato negó. –hmm..que te parece ¿Bobby?-el pato volvió a negar.-Tienes razón, ese nombre ya es muy común-. Sparks pensaba en un nombre para su nuevo amigo. –¿Que tal…John?-el pato volvió a negar. –Bueno…que tal …¿Jack?-el pato se quedó pensando y finalmente…asintió con su cabeza. –Entonces tu nombre mi nuevo amigo…es Jack!-dijo Sparks dándole una mirada y el pato sonrió.

Por tanto caminar no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la casa de la pegaso amarilla, pero curiosamente no llegaron por enfrente, llegaron por el patio trasero. –Bueno, no creo que Flutter se moleste si paso por aquí-afirmo Sparks. Al saltarse la pequeña barda que rodeaba al patio trasero, se dio cuenta que había un gran cráter, Sparks se acercó y se empezó a sentir raro, se empezó a marear. Lo curiosos es que en un lugar de ese cráter, estaba un chaleco gris y un gorro rojo. –Qué curioso…un…chaleco y un gorro, pero…¿que en este lugar no se usa ropa?-dudo un rato, volteo a ver a Jack y la tomo.

-Hola Flutter, ya llegue y encontré al patito-.

-¿Enserio?, que bien!-dijo Fluttershy llena de alegría, tomo al patito del lomo de Sparks y lo reviso.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-.

-En un estanque-.

La pegaso sonrió al ver a Sparks,-me di cuenta-dijo mientras reía tiernamente.

-Su nombre es Jack-dijo Sparks para romper el silencio.

-¿Enserio?, bonito nombre para una cosa preciosa como él-dijo señalando al nuevo amigo de Sparks.

-Sí, el mismo lo eligió-.

-Te lo puedes quedar, se nota que conectaron cuando se encontraron-dijo Fluttershy con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ja!, de hecho este pequeño me ignoro hasta que lo salve-.

-Traviesos los dos-.

Sparks rio mientras el patito hacia su típico sonido.

-Puedes ir a descansar Sparks, es la primera vez que rescatas un animalito y creo que estas algo agotado-dijo la tierna pegaso.

-Está bien, como digas Flutter-dijo Sparks mientras subía las escaleras, pero un casco lo detiene.

-Espera, te quiero decir algo-dijo algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Sparks curioso.

Fluttershy no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero todo cambio cuando Sparks sintió los tibios labios de Fluttershy en su mejilla, su corazón se derretia poco a poco, muchos sentimientos pasaron por su mente.

-Descansa Sparks-.

-Descansa Fluttershy-.

Ese día pudo ser uno de los mejores de su vida, había hecho un curiospo nuevo amigo y Fluttershy le demostró una parte de su cariño, de su amor, que en la pequeña cabaña se podía percibir con solo entrar y ver la sonrisa de Lightning Sparks, aún hay varias cosas que hacer, pero mañana será el día indicado, para cambiar…y recordar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Recuerdos Rotos y Visibles

Capítulo 7: Recuerdos rotos…y visibles

-Por favor…-

-Señora, no creo que podamos hacer mucho por su hijo-.

-Míreme!, soy lo único que le queda-.

-Jamás lo volverá a ver-.

-No!, por favor!-.

-Entienda!, él está muerto…muerto!-

-Jamás volverás…ya no tienes…..na….da…nada…nada-.

-NO!, NO LO HAGAS-grito Sparks de una manera atroz, su cara estaba llena de sudor, no sentía su cuerpo, le dolía la garganta, sentía nauseas, lo único que recordaba era esa voz, muy familiar que después se iba engrosando hasta una voz de ultratumba, grotesca y que expelía un olor a maldad. Su habitación se llenaba de sombras, sombras de un pasado que no recordaba, pero que estaba ahí presente, lo sentía, sabía que estaba ahí, detrás de él, solo que no se quería mostrar, tal vez por miedo, tal vez…Por otra cosa.

Sudaba frío, sus ojos ardían cual herida fresca, en su espina había un tráfico de escalofríos, en la habitación se sentía la presión, el temor, el odio y el rencor de un pasado olvidado, pero que poco a poco se rompía en sus pensamientos. Su respiración era fuerte y constante, el corazón se le quería escapar del pecho, tal vez por el miedo de seguir ahí adentro un miserable día más, eso no había sido solo una pesadilla, era real, algo estaba pasando y el apenas se daba cuenta, su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, miserable imaginación.

-NO!-seguía gritando mientras sollozaba y lloraba, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sudor, su garganta se resecaba y su aliento era una ventisca helada saliendo se sus adoloridos pulmones, había tenido una parálisis, o solo había muerto por un momento.

-Por Celestia!, ¿estás bien?-preguntaba una voz, la cual antes era dulce, ahora era de desesperación al ver en ese estado al pegaso.- Respóndeme…SPARKS!, respóndeme-decía mientras ella también lloraba. El pegaso dejo de gemir de dolor y de llanto, se detuvo…hubo un silencio.

-¿Sparks?, ¿estás bien?...respóndeme!-volvía a decir la dulce voz.

Lo único que hace el pegaso fue darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras sus lágrimas humedecían el bello y largo pelo de la pegaso, lo único que podía hacer era devolver el abrazo mientras sus sollozos se intentaban silenciar en el largo y sedoso pelo rosa, las lágrimas caían en su hombro, mientras el casco de Fluttershy recorría su crin roja.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla, tranquilo-.

-N..O…NO..NO te vallas, por favor-.

-Estaré aquí todo el tiempo posible, tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño-.

-NO!, tu no entiendes-grito mientras sus sollozos se ahogaban en la gran crin de la pegaso.-No fue una pesadilla…-los sollozos y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Tu…t..u…eres lo único que me queda-seguía llorando, su trauma se desahogaba en el crin de Fluttershy.

-No…te…atrevas…a…irte…no-.

Fluttershy lo acomodo en la almohada y se recostó junto con él.

-Prometo que no me iré, tranquilo-dijo mientras le acariciaba el crin y veía la extraña vestimenta regada en el piso, un chaleco gris, y un gorro rojo, y soltaba una lágrima.

La noche fue larga, fue fría, fue brusca para los dos pegasos, sus sentimientos se encontraban, pero al mismo tiempo se alejaban por ese pasado tan grotesco que estaba detrás de ese pegaso tan cariñoso, tan lindo…tan desconocido.

El sol hacía renacer esa noche perdida, esa noche tan pútrida que Sparks apenas recordaba, pareciera que sus recuerdos eran borrados cada noche sin excusa ni pretexto, alguien lo vigilaba, pero él dudaba, sus pensamientos se revolvían de nuevo mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, su crin despeinada y sus ojos rojos. Cada paso que daba era un dolor de cascos muy grande, no había dormido nada y Fluttershy lo notaba a metros de la cocina a las escaleras.

-¿Fluttershy?, ¿qué me paso?-pregunto mientras la miraba con intriga y miedo, como si ella hubiera sido la creadora de sus pesadillas.

-No lo sé Sparks, estaba muy preocupada por ti, te pusiste muy mal en la noche y estaba asustada, jamás imagine lo que te pudo pasar-dijo mientras un lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-Tranquila, siento que fue solo una pesadilla, ya paso-dijo Sparks mientras le daba un abrazo a Fluttershy , ella se lo devolvió el doble de fuerte y sollozando. –Dijiste que no lo era-.

-Me volví loco por un momento y decía cosas sin razón, ahora me siento mejor-dijo el pegaso dándole una sonrisa de alivio.

-Deberías ir a ver a Twilight, ella tal vez sepa lo que te paso-.

-Tienes razón, dices que ella es una alicornio y es una princesa, ella me pude ayudar, aparte, quede contigo de que iba a ver algo de la historia de Equestria, podría aprovechar el viaje-.

-Te acompaño-le contesto Fluttershy mientras abría la puerta, Jack, el patito, se subió al lomo de Sparks y los tres salieron hacía el castillo de la Princesa Twilight.

Sparks sentía que no había salido en meses, el aire fresco le haría refrescarse un rato y hacer que su cabeza se relaje para poder pensar correctamente en lo que buscaba, había quedado en aprenderse algo de la historia de Equestria y no iba a defraudar a su mejor amiga. Después de llegar a Ponyville, Sparks pudo apreciar un letrero que decía

BUSCAMOS NUEVOS WONDERBOLTS, EL SIGUIENTE PUEDES SER TÚ!

NO FALTES A LA PRACTICA DE RECLUTAMIENTO EL DÍA DE MAÑANA AL MEDIODÍA!

El pegaso veía con curiosidad ese letrero, parecía que no había visto ninguno antes, ahora una nueva duda surgía en su mente, ¿Qué era un wonderbolt?, ¿acaso era algo tan importante para Equestria que ponían espectaculares por doquier?, las dudas surgían como siempre, pero pronto encontraría la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Al llegar al monumental castillo Fluttershy toco la puerta, era como el doble de tamaño de Sparks, el pegaso seguía sorprendiéndose por todo lo nuevo que veía en el gran pero pequeño pueblo de ponyville. Una alicornio color lavanda abrió la puerta y dulcemente dijo:

-Hola Fluttershy!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí querida amiga?-.

-Pues, tiene que ver con él-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para mostrar a un Sparks con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin seguir creyendo que había un gran y lujoso castillo en medio de un pequeño pueblo.

-Oh, ya veo…hola Sparks, hace varios días que no te veo-.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Oh!...hola Twilight, ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Muy bien Sparks, veo que tienes muchas preguntas, vengan pasen-dijo Twilight mientras abría más la puerta, mostrando un lujoso pasillo, los dos pegasos pasaron y se dirigieron a la sala del trono. Cada paso que daba se sorprendía más del castillo, muchas habitaciones y una gran biblioteca, en la cual iba a estar un buen rato. Ya en la sala del trono, Fluttershy se sentó en un asiento el cual tenía su cutie mark, pero curiosamente, había otros 5 con las cuite marks restantes de sus amigas, Sparks seguía confundiéndose y confundiéndose, su mente le hacía bromas las cuales cada vez eran más pesadas.

-Ahora Sparks, explícame, ¿qué quieres que te responda?-.

-No quiero sonar grosero Twilight, pero quisiera que te ahorres tus respuestas y en su lugar, tus libros me las respondan-.

Al decir esto la alicornio miro a su amiga pegaso, ella solo arqueo una ceja y levanto los hombros.

-Bien Sparks, te llevare a la biblioteca para que aclares todas tus dudas, pero, te tardaras un buen rato viendo todos esos libros-.

-No te preocupes Twilight, me quedare toda la noche buscando respuestas-.

Esa afirmación sonaba demasiada exagerada, pero el pegaso se veía decidido y nada lo detendría ahora que tenía la oportunidad de aclarar todo lo que parecía nublado.

-Fluttershy, no me esperes, y llévate a Jack contigo-dijo mientras le daba al patito y le sonreía, contagiándola con confianza.

Sparks solo miro de reojo a sus dos amigas, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca…era gigantesca, parecía que la mitad del castillo era parte de esa habitación, él estaba en la entrada, dio un suspiro decidido y empezó a buscar respuestas que él jamás se imaginaría que encontraría.


	8. Capítulo 8: Polvo y Revelaciones

Capítulo 8: Polvo y Revelaciones

Sparks tosía por los tomos llenos de polvo, sus ojos recorrían cada tomo, cada página, cada palabra, pero no encontraba nada que le interesara, no eran muchos libros los que había leído, de hecho lo que hacía largo el tiempo eran que esos tomos eran grandes.

-Pócimas raras…hmm, no, Enfermedades extrañas…ehh?, menos, Comportamiento animal…este le gustara a Fluttershy-dijo el pegaso mientras ponía el libro en una gran mesa.

-¿Por qué a mí mala suerte?-pensaba Sparks al no encontrar ningún libro de su interés.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que encontró un tomo muy grande, de caratula roja y la bandera de Equestria dibujada a casco sobre la parte frontal, se veía muy viejo, sus páginas tenían ese típico olor de libro polvoso y viejo, estas tenían un tono amarillento y estaban algo arrugadas, como si alguien lo estuviera hojeando por horas. En la primera página había un mapa de un Equestria muy viejo, hecho a casco, apenas se apreciaban los colores, las letras eran manuscritos muy viejos y difíciles de leer, definitivamente este era el libro que Sparks buscaba, La Historia Antigua de Equestria.

Hojeaba las páginas muy interesado, leyendo cada tema, cada cosa interesante que apreciaba hacia que su mente se aclarara poco a poco, leyó desde el nacimiento de Celestia y Luna, la era de los alicornios, la separación de los imperios,el reinado de Star Swearl, La biografía de Sombra, etc. La verdad se quedaba pegado al antiguo libro, poco a poco sus dudas sobre el imperio equestre se le aclaraban, no había duda que regresaría con Fluttershy cumpliendo una promesa más. Letra por letra seguía, sin cansarse, daba un breve descanso para buscar más libros de su interés, en uno encontró técnicas de vuelo, obviamente lo leyó con gusto, aprendiéndoselas de memoria, de hecho practicaba dentro de la biblioteca, desde utilizar sus alas para alcanzar un libro en un estante muy alto, hasta volar de un lado a otro para explorar la biblioteca. El tiempo se le pasaba rápido, pasaron minutos, horas, llego el atardecer y seguía impresionado por tantas respuestas que encontraba, jamás lo creyó posible. Leyó de todo, desde la historia de Equestria, hasta la historia de los tan aclamados Wonderbolts, los pegasos más rápidos, participaban tanto por exhibición como en guerras, también explicaban su entrenamiento y lo que podían lograr siendo uno de ellos. A Sparks se le abría más la mente en participar en el reclutamiento de los dichosos voladores. Un ruido interrumpió su concentración, haciendo que por accidente tirara un libro de la mesa y volteara rápido a la puerta, era Twilight, y se veía algo preocupada…

-Sparks, ¿necesitas algo?, has estado más de dos horas aquí adentro-dijo la alicornio con una cara preocupada, pero tratándola de disimular.

-Jamás creí que un reino así tuviera tanta historia-.

Twilight le dirigió una mirada extraña recordando el día de su llegada, nadie sabía de donde venía ese extraño pegaso, era obvio que curiosamente no recordara nada de su pasado, incluyendo sus conocimientos escolares.

-Pues ahora lo ves, me da gusto que hayas aprendido nuevas cosas hoy-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, pero en el interior se sentía confundida.

-La verdad, creo que varías de mis respuestas han sido resueltas, bueno volveré con Fluttershy, enserio te agradezco much…-se vio interrumpido por el libro que se había caído por culpa de su susto, había caído abierto y mostrando una página que no vio Sparks, al levantarlo se dio cuenta de lo que decía y se quedó congelado, parecía que no todo estaba resuelto.

-Sparks, ¿Qué viste?-pregunto Twilight acercándose al confundido pegaso, que recorría sus ojos por las palabras de esa página.

Al acercarse, Twilight vio la página y también quedo congelada y sólo pudo pronunciar unas palabras.

-Sparks, para de leer, es por tu propio bien-dijo Twilight mientras encendía su cuerno. – ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi biblioteca?-dijo mientras se acercaba y amenazaba más a Sparks.

-Twi…Twilight, tranquila…que te pasa, no soy malo…atrás, no me hagas daño-dijo suplicante Sparks.

Twilight apago su cuerno, sus impulsos casi ocasionaban un accidente y pudieron terminar en un error terrible.

-Este libro no debe de estar aquí-dijo Twilight agarrando el libro y tirándolo a la basura.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-La página que estabas leyendo, fue prohibida de publicar hace mucho tiempo, habla de la más grande guerra en toda Equestria…causada por el primer aprendiz de Celestia, lamentablemente no se recuerda su nombre, fue eliminado de los archivos de Equestria y nadie sabe de él, se decía que su poder supero al de Celestia y que la quiso derrocar, ocasionando una guerra de resultados catastróficos y muerte inimaginable, de hecho, esa fue una de las causas por las cuales los diferentes reinos se separaron de nosotros-.

-Eso en verdad, es…terrible, lo siento Twilight, yo no quería…-Sparks respondió con tristeza.

-No te preocupes-dijo Twilight cabizbaja.

-Creo…que es hora de irme-dijo Sparks saliendo por la puerta y retirándose a la casa de Fluttershy.

Twilight al verlo irse, fue corriendo a quemar el libro, quien sabe que intruso se hozo a poner el libro prohibido en una estantería del palacio de Ponyville. Tal vez para que algún pony sepa la verdad de la antigua Equestria, la cual siempre hubo guerras y desacuerdos, y que todo termino en una guerra con proporciones mortales y que según se juró, jamás la iban a publicar, pero ahora un pegaso lo sabía, un pegaso, que nadie conocía sus orígenes.

La tarde se convertía en un cielo nocturno lleno de confusión, pero también de algo de satisfacción, él sabía que podía encontrara algo totalmente violento, pero jamás creyó que una guerra fuera de tan letal que no se pudiera contar en un libro de historia común y corriente…pero la duda era ¿Cómo un libro que se suponía se debía dejar de publicar hace años, estaba en la biblioteca de la princesa Twilight?, pero no, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en más dudas que por ahora eran inexplicables.

En el camino a la casa de Fluttershy, se escuchaba el sonido del viento, tal como un rugido amistoso que se esparcía por el pequeño y ahora silencioso pueblo, las calles estaban solas, Sparks sentía que algo lo observaba, algo que le parecía familiar…

-Ehh...¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto muy nervioso Sparks mientras tragaba saliva y miraba a todas las direcciones, pero de repente sintió un fuerte empujón por detrás suyo y cayo al suelo rendido y muerto de miedo

-Buuu!, ¿te asuste?-dijo con risas una pegaso azul claro con crin de arcoirís.

-Estas loca!, no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida ,¿escuchaste Rainbow?-dijo Sparks mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo que le ocasiono la caída.

-No hay nada de malo que te de un pequeño susto-dijo Rainbow mientras se retorcia de risa y Sparks solo la miraba…esperando una respuesta lógica.

-¿Porque carajos hiciste eso?-pregunto muy furioso, mientras Rainbow se levantaba y acomodaba su crin.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo saludarte?, hace días que no te veo-respondió la pegaso con una tierna sonrisa.

-Rainbow, el última día que nos vimos fue hace exactamente hace dos días, tampoco es tanto-.

-Bueno, entonces si quieres no te saludo-bufo Dash

Sparks solo le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga, que la verdad definitivamente no le quedaban ese tipo de bromas.

-Puedo preguntar…¿Por qué estabas caminando tan solo a estas horas?-.

-Pues estoy regresando de la biblioteca de Twilight, me pase un rato ahí-.

-Interesante, veo que también eres algo nerd como ella-.

-No!, bueno…la verdad tenía ganas de leer un poco de la historia de Equestria-a Sparks se le quito la sonrisa de la cara al recordar que su amiga Twilight casi lo lastima por leer el libro prohibido, tenía ganas de comentarle a Rainbow, pero mejor evitar algún problema mayor.

Rainbow pudo notar su extraño comportamiento y se sintió algo preocupada

-¿Sparks?...¿todo bien?-.

La dulce voz de Dash lo saco de esos pensamientos que en verdad lo habían perturbado. –Si Rainbow…todo está bien solo…quiero descansar, nos vemos Rainbow-.

La pegaso arcoíris lo vio irse, ella solo dio media vuelta y se retiró a su hogar, también con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, ese pegaso se le hacía más atractivo, pero cada vez más extraño.

Al llegar a la cabaña, noto que Fluttershy ya estaba dormida, entro a la habitación y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Fluttershy se sonrojara en sueños, el entro a su habitación, se acostó en esa cómoda cama y solo pudo pensar en la devastadora guerra, en ponies muertos, en sangre, en sufrimiento, hecho por lo que alguna vez fue el aprendiz de la reina del sol.


	9. Capitulo 9: Duda (parte 1)

Capitulo 9: Duda (parte 1)

Al haber pasado varios días moviéndose de su extraño agujero en Canterlot, Hail Storm y sus tropas llegaron sigilosamente al pueblo de Ponyville, tuvieron que llegar por las colinas para no ser vistos por la escasa población, pero que puede llegar a ser molesta para continuar su plan, poco a poco, se iba formando como había planeado tantos años atrás, en pocos días él regresaría…después de tantos años de estar desaparecido, todos contemplarán su poder, pero antes de eso, lo necesitaría recuperar de un pegaso el cual navegaba en sus pensamientos sin saber de lo que le esperaba.

**2 días antes de lo acontecido en el capítulo anterior.**

Las tropas de Hailstorm se quedaron ocultas en una cueva en el bosque Everfree, cuando necesitaran salir, saldrían como ponies comunes y corrientes, Hailstrom dio la orden de solo salir para hacer reconocimiento y poder espiar a Sparks, todos los días sin falta, todos espiaban al pobre Sparks, ellos supieron que iba a ir al castillo de Twilight, a lo que no sabían era a que iba, ahí fue cuando a Hailstorm se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Trixie, necesito que lleves este libro a la biblioteca de nuestra querida princesa Twilight-.

-Mi señor, no será muy obvio llegar así al castillo, ella podría sospechar de algo-.

-No seas inútil Trixie, si en verdad eres tan grande y poderosa, has lo que creas cuerdo, si no, ya sabes lo que puede pasar-dijo Hailstorm mientras pasaba su casco por su garganta, simulando una decapitación, lo único que hizo Trixie fue tragar saliva, hacer una reverencia y salir hacia la biblioteca de la princesa de la amistad.

-Hailstorm, ¿ahora que planeas?-dijo su camarada Kailer mientras se acercaba a él.

-Mi querido amigo, creo que tú sabes perfectamente que quiero hacer-.

-Te soy sincero, la verdad no lo sé-.

-Recuerdas esa noche cuando robamos ese libro-.

-Como si fuera ayer-.

-Solo quiero que sepa un poco de la verdadera historia de este lugar, ya sabes, hacer que reflexione-.

-Hailstorm, dudo que a él le pueda interesar algo de Equestria-.

-Sabes Kailer, debes de acompañarme más mientras espío a este chico-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-¿Recuerdas su pequeña amiga amarilla?-.

-Como no olvidarla-.

-Sparks le hizo una pequeña promesa, aprenderse algo de historia de este miserable reino, lo único que hice fue apoyarlo en su búsqueda-dijo Hailstorm mientras se acomodaba en un asiento hecho de piedra con una malvada sonrisa.

-Hailstorm, solo una pregunta-.

-¿Si Kailer?-.

-¿Aun quieres que Sparks sea tu alumno?

-Kailer…desde que lo elegí, ha sido mi alumno-respondió Hailstorm con una malvada sonrisa. No había duda que el tan más apreciado momento estaría por llegar, pero, solo había una cosa…

**Tiempo presente**

Sparks despertaba como todos los días, con dudas en la cabeza, sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado, y lo peor, aun no sabía que significaba su Cutie Mark, unas chispas saliendo de una flama naciente, todos los días se quedaba pensando, -¿Qué significa?, ¿Acaso no me acuerdo de mi talento?, ¿Acaso esto es una broma?. Así como en todos los días, desde haber llegado misteriosamente a la cabaña de Fluttershy, hasta el día que descubrió ese perturbador secreto de Equestria, bajaba a desayunar junto con su mejor amiga Fluttershy, la cual se veía algo decaída.

-Emm, Fluttershy, ¿Por qué tan callada?-pregunto Sparks mientras Jack, su patito, se acercó y se acomodó junto a su amigo pegaso, aunque la duda seguía en el aire.

-Sparks…tengo que enseñarte algo-dijo Fluttershy algo decaída-.

-Si, por supuesto…¿Qué es?-pregunto Sparks, con aun más curiosidad.

-Ven-dijo Fluttershy mientras se levantaba de la mesa y subía a su habitación, Sparks y Jack la siguieron.

Al entrar se sintió una tensión extraña, y el sentimiento de duda y curiosidad peleaban como toros enojados, el ambiente era algo pesado, pero eso no pudo evitar que Fluttershy sacara de un baúl, unas extrañas prendas, un chaleco gris, y un gorro rojo, al pegaso le resulto familiar esas ropas, pero dejo que la tímida pegaso hablara.

-Sparks, ¿se te hacen familiares estas prendas?-pregunto con algo de miedo Fluttershy, pero eso no evito que Sparks las viera cuidadosamente, le resultaba familiar, sentía que las había visto en alguna parte, seguía pensando…

-¿Entonces?-.

-Las he visto en alguna parte…a si!, ¿recuerdas cuando regrese con Jack de rescatarlo del lago?, al pasar por tu patio trasero, encontré estas cosas, que tonto, tal vez son de algún pony…¿dices que Rarity es modista cierto?-.

-Si…¿Por qué?-.

-Tal vez ella sepa de quienes son, o al menos que son estas cosas-.

-Bueno…tal vez tengas razón, si quieres ve, nos vemos en un rato-.

-Ok, nos vemos Fluttershy-dijo Sparks mientras tomaba las prendas y se dirigía a la boutique de Rarity.

Al ver que Sparks se alejaba, una alicornio salió del closet de Fluttershy .

-Ves, te dije que él no iba a saber nada-.

-Lo he notado, Fluttershy, no confió tanto en Sparks ahora, desde que vi que tenía uno de los libros prohibidos, empecé a dudar de él-.

-Él no es malo Twilight!, solo está asustado en un mundo que no recuerda-.

-Fluttershy lo sé, solo qué…-dijo mientras daba un suspiro y pensaba en sus palabras. –Siento una gran curiosidad en él. Un lado mío lo ve como un gran pony, pero el otro, lo ve como una amenaza, no solo para Ponyville, sino para toda Equestria-.

-Pues será mejor que quites esos pensamientos de ti, porque te lo repito, él no es malo y jamás lo será-. A Fluttershy se le había quitado la cara de felicidad, por una de enojo hacia su querida amiga.

-Tranquila Fluttershy, solo… quería comprobar algo-.

-Pues ya no vengas a pedirme ayuda para tus estúpidas comprobaciones-dijo Fluttershy muy enojada, pocas veces Twilight la había visto así.

-Perdóname Fluttershy, creo… que me voy-dijo Twilight mientras veía tristemente a su amiga, seguía viendo por la ventana, lo único que hizo fue darse media vuelta y salir algo triste de la cabaña de su amiga, muchas dudas también surgían en su preocupada cabeza.

Sparks seguía su camino hacia la boutique de Rarity, ya había hecho un par de amigos en el pueblo, ya no se sentía tan solo, hasta que recordó, que no sabía dónde estaba la famosa boutique en forma de carrusel, Sparks no sabía a quién pedirle direcciones, así que le pregunto a un trío de potrillas.

-Hola chicas…solo tengo una pregunta, ¿alguien sabe dónde está la boutique de carrusel?-.

Las pequeñas lo miraron algo asustadas, pero al ver que en verdad estaba perdido, una potrilla le respondió, tenía un pelaje color blanco como la nieve, una crin con dos colores, rosa y morado y unos ojos verdes muy tiernos.

-Esta por allá señor, unas dos cuadras más adelante-dijo con una sonrisa que derretía corazones.

-Gracias linda, perdón por la molestia, nos vemos-dijo Sparks mientras se despedía del trio de amigas.

-¿Sweetie, por qué ese extraño pegaso quiere ver a tu hermana?-pregunto otra potrilla con un gran moño en su crin.

-No lo sé, mi hermana suele tener clientes raros, la verdad no tengo idea que tipo de prenda venía cargando, se veía algo…extraña-dijo Sweetie mientras ponía un gesto pensativo.

Las tres no le tomaron más importancia y se retiraron de la escena.

Mientras en la entrada de la boutique se encontraba el pegaso esperando a que respondieran la puerta, era gigantesca y muy decorada, la verdad se veía como un lugar demasiado elegante y ordenado para un simple y desordenado pony como él, volteo a ver dudoso de sus acciones y pudo visualizar un poste con el mismo letrero de los Wonderbolts de ayer, fue rápidamente y lo arranco, lo guardo en una de sus alforjas que Fluttershy le había prestado para guardar sus cosas, justo en ese momento, se abrió la gran, blanca y decorada puerta de la boutique de carrusel.

-Sí, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-.

-Oh, hola Rarity, no creo que te acuerdes de mí-.

-Ay querido, como no olvidarte, el pegaso que cayó del cielo-dijo mientras soltaba una risa bromista.

Sparks solo hizo un gesto de disgusto, Rarity lo pudo notar.

-Bueno, ¿en que quieres que te ayude querido?-.

-Quiero que me ayudes con estas extrañas prendas-dijo mientras sacaba de sus alforjas un chaleco gris y un gorro rojo.

Rarity al ver eso, lo dejo pasar de inmediato, se quedó callada mirando las prendas, algo había ahí, un misterio, un secreto del perdido y confundido pegaso.


	10. Capítulo 10: Duda (parte 2)

Capítulo 10: Duda (parte 2)

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la boutique, lo único que se percibía era el aire de la respiración del pegaso y de la unicornio modista, en especial al analizar las extrañas prendas que Sparks le había traído a Rarity, los dos sentados en una mesa, con varios hilos regados y agujas bien puestas para evitar algún accidente, la unicornio se veía entre dudosa y curiosa, sus ojos se clavaban tanto en la extraña vestimenta, así como si estuviera viendo el vestido más fino, no despegaba la vista, pasaba su casco por la tela, analizaba las texturas, sentía la inmensa curiosidad de preguntarle a Sparks donde había encontrado tan rara y sofisticada prenda. Después de darle un gran análisis al chaleco, fue con el extraño objeto rojo con forma ovalada, el gorro. Ella aún se veía curiosa, parecía que estaba fascinada, pero al mismo tiempo confundida de los extraños objetos, tenían un ligero aire a sus modelos de ropas, pero habían varias cosas que rompían el concepto, como por ejemplo que el gorro no tenía huecos para sus levantadas orejas, lo cual lo hacía un objeto más extraño, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendente para la vanidosa modista.

Sparks al ver los gestos de su amiga, no pudo evitar hacerse más preguntas, -¿Estará asustada, preocupada, llena de curiosidad?-. Esas preguntas que parecían ser interminables, los minutos fueron largos, por el inmenso silencio y concentración de la unicornio. Nadie se atrevía a romper ese silencio, que por un momento parecía preocupante, pero después, tenía aires de descubrimiento y curiosidad.

Aun sin pensarlo demasiado, Rarity puso las prendas a un lado, y al fin rompió tan largo silencio.

-Son interesantes-dijo sin ningún gesto.

-¿Qué?, ¿Solo eso?-.

-La verdad no se mucho…mejor dicho no sé nada de estas extrañas prendas que me has traído-.

-¿Pero si tú eres modista?...debes de saber algo, mínimo dime si son de aquí o no-. Sparks se empezaba a desesperar, tanto tiempo para una simple y seca respuesta. Creyó que por un momento a Rarity le interesaría ayudarlo.

-Querido, estas prendas no pertenecen a ningún pony, ni a un grifo, y menos a algún minotauro o dragón-dijo Rarity, su rostro cambio a algo preocupada, pero su respuesta era precisa.

Sparks solo se sentó en una silla cercana, puso sus cascos sobre sus ojos y los paso por su ya despeinada crin roja.

-Fluttershy se veía preocupada esta mañana-dijo cabizbajo, pero con la voz aun firme.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto la modista mientras se sentaba al lado del decaído pegaso.

-No lo sé-.

-Entonces…¿por qué me dices esto?-.

-Ella solo me enseño las extrañas prendas, la notaba nerviosa y algo triste.-

-Querido, Fluttershy suele tener cambios de actitud muy bruscos y…

-No creo que haya pasado eso, he vivido con ella por más de una semana-dijo Sparks volteándola a ver con una mirada algo enojada.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué le paso a Fluttershy?-siguió preguntando la curiosa, pero ahora algo intrigada modista.

-Te digo que no lo sé!-respondió con un tono frustrado y enojado, lo cual hizo que Rarity lo mirara con lástima y algo de tristeza, enserio estaba confundido.

-Querido, no te alteres, solo…quería saber que había pasado-.

-Fluttershy solo se mostraba alterada, me dijo que me tenía que enseñar algo y me enseño estas cosas-dijo señalando el chaleco gris y el gorro rojo. –Después le dije que tal vez tú tendrías respuestas…, y eso es todo, la verdad siento que todo se está volviendo a mi contra-dijo mientras recordaba la amenaza de Twilight, no sabía si mencionárselo a Rarity, ya se sentía demasiada presión en la habitación para hacer caer una tonelada más de dudas.

-Pues la verdad…lo único que te puedo decir Sparks, es que necesitamos avisarle a Celestia de esto-.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, ¿acaso quieres que me tomen como un loco?-dijo Sparks mientras levantaba la mirada en forma de sorpresa.

-¡Claro que no!, solo quiero que las princesas nos ayuden-.

-Pero, las princesas ni me conocen, van a rechazar la petición de un desconocido-.

-Ellas son muy consideradas, no creo que rechacen tu petición, y más, si se trata de esto-.

-Bueno, entonces…¿cómo le puedo enviar una carta de forma rápida a las princesas?-.

-Puedes ir con Twilight, ella y Spike se encargaran de eso-.

Los ojos de Sparks se abrieron como platos, al parecer, en lugar de soluciones eficientes, conseguía problemas y más preguntas. No sabía si explicarle lo que había pasado en la biblioteca de Twilight, probablemente ocasionaría un problema mayor, una desconfianza en su nueva compañera modista que haría que todo se fuera a su contra y este era el peor momento para que todo saliera mal, así que prefirió omitirlo.

-Rarity, la verdad ahora no quiero molestar a Twilight o a Spike, han de estar muy ocupados y no quiero preocuparlos más de lo que pueden estar-.

-Querido, no creo que sea molestia para ellos-dijo la unicornio, tratando de convencer al confundido pegaso. –Es más, Twilight debe de saber de esto-dijo Rarity mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Sparks al ver lo que la modista pensaba hacer, se abalanzo hacía la puerta, como si fuera lo último que haría para salvar su dignidad o su propia vida, no tenía otra alternativa, tenía que decirle a Rarity la verdad, sino, las consecuencias le saldrían más caras.

Sparks se escabulló hasta la puerta, así, evitando la salida de la unicornio.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Sparks?-pregunto Rarity algo molesta e incómoda por lo que hizo el pegaso.

-¡Espera!, ¡Te diré la verdad!-exclamo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...Sparks…enserio me estas confundiendo-dijo Rarity muy extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

No sabía cómo empezar, sus ideas huían cual gato asustado, le era muy difícil empezar a decir la maldita verdad, aun no estaba preparado para todo lo que podía pasar, las posibilidades eran borrosas e intrigantes.

-¡Twilight me trato de atacar!-exclamo sin más preámbulos a la ahora asustada modista.

-¡No digas eso!, Twilight no atacaría a nadie al menos que sea necesario-contesto con algo de enojo en sus palabras, parecía que le estaba llamando la atención al tan asustado y confundido Sparks.

-Ella perdió el control, todo empezó porque estaba leyendo el "libro prohibido de Equestria", ella me descubrió y me ataco-. La verdad en serio era dura y molesta.

La mirada de Rarity cambio de enojada a una ya conocida, una cara llena de dudas-¿A qué te refieres con "el libro prohibido"?-.

-La Historia Antigua de Equestria-.

En verdad Rarity sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, retrocedió varios pasos de la puerta y se apoyó en la mesa, la verdad era aterradora.

-Ahora veo porque no te quieres acercar a Twilight…pero querido…ella no te lastimaría, pero lo que hiciste fue un crimen, tienes suerte que Twilight no te halla herido y llevado a la justicia-.

-Por la misma razón, quiero permanecer furtivo, de hecho tengo un plan para hacer que todo esto mejore y tanto Fluttershy como Twilight vuelvan a tener confianza en mí, pare que vean que no soy una amenaza-.

-y si se pudiera saber, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-.

-Me convertiré en un Wonderbolt-dijo Sparks con una gran sonrisa…

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, les aviso que en un par de capítulos, estará el clímax, así que prepárense. Recuerden dejar review, en verdad me ayuda a seguir y así saber que les parece, cualquier sugerencia, corrección, crítica, etc.**

**Nos vemos, se despide Androsi Blu! ;D **


	11. Capítulo 11: Comienza el viaje

**Hola mis queridos lectores!, perdón por la tardanza, acabo de acabar temporada de exámenes y en verdad ahora que tengo tiempo libre aprovechare para traerles este gran capítulo que espero que disfruten, sin más preámbulos comencemos. **

Capítulo 11: Comienza el viaje

* * *

Rarity no sabía cómo reaccionar al comentario de Sparks, su rostro tenía varios sentimientos a la vez, en verdad todo había dado un giro, el pegaso había ido con ella para que le explicara el origen de las extrañas ropas que había encontrado en el jardín trasero de Fluttershy, la cual estaba actuando muy extraño, por el mismo hecho que atormentaba tanto a la modista como al pegaso, y ahora Sparks le había comentado sobre un problema muy serio, y para resolverlo solo tenía en mente una cosa, ir con los Wonderbolts.

-Querido…no creo que eso sea la mejor idea-dijo Rarity con el mismo gesto de hace unos minutos.

Sparks solo se le quedo mirando, con un gesto muy diferente, él tenía un rostro de satisfacción y decisión, seguía sin articular una palabra, solo se le quedo mirando.

-Sparks-dijo la modista mientras se acercaba al pegaso. –Si quieres resolver tus problemas tienes que afrontarlos con valentía, no huir de ellos-.

-Yo no estoy huyendo de mis problemas Rarity, los estoy afrontando de una manera diferente-.

-¿Diferente en qué manera?-.

-En que puedo demostrar que no soy un pegaso común y corriente-.

-Pero querido, para nosotras no eres un simple pony caído del cielo, para nosotras tú eres un pony muy especial-.

-¿Especial en qué sentido?-pregunto Sparks mientras cambiaba su gesto de uno decidido a uno dudoso-.

Rarity se quedó callada por un momento, acomodando sus pensamientos, por alguna razón su mente se había quedado en blanco, en verdad no tenía nada que decirle a Sparks, había socializado muy poco tiempo con él, ahora sabía que había quedado mal en frente de su amigo.

-Ves, ni siquiera sé cuál es mi talento, mi cutie mark no dice nada de mí, es solo un adorno, por eso Twilight desconfía de mí, por eso mismo, Fluttershy actuaba extraño, por eso no he podido socializar con las demás, hare lo que sea necesario para ya no ser un inútil-dijo Sparks haciendo que Rarity saliera de sus pensamientos y su mirada cambiara ahora a uno de total disgusto y tristeza.

-Tú no eres un inútil-grito Rarity intentando que él no decayera más.

-¡Claro que lo soy!, ni siquiera sé quién soy ni que hago aquí, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, en verdad soy un inútil, un estorbo, soy una desconfianza para todos-dijo Sparks mientras soltaba lágrimas de desesperación, Rarity lo pudo notar.

-Lightning Sparks!, ¡tú no eres un estorbo ni un inútil!, tu eres un gran pony, si tal vez no recuerdes tu pasado, pero eso no te hace menos que los demás, aunque yo te conozca poco sé que tienes un gran potencial, y también sé que esa llama naciente representa algo oculto en ti, no es necesario que te vayas Sparks, ¿sabes lo que tienes que dejar atrás para ir con los Wonderbolts?-dijo Rarity, cual madre regañando a su hijo, pero Sparks ya había tomado su decisión, esa tarde partiría a la Academia de los Wonderbolts para cumplir sus sueños y redimirse.

-Lo siento Rarity, mi decisión ha sido tomada-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría.-Y lo único que dejo atrás…son mis errores-dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar las grandes puertas de la boutique para ir a casa de Fluttershy, tomar lo único que tenía y partir a Cloudsdale.

* * *

Aún estaba de mañana, eran como menos del medio día y Sparks seguía el sendero para llegar a la cabaña de Fluttershy, de su querida amiga, que la verdad le dolería despedirse de ella, pero era para el bien, para descubrirse a sí mismo, para ver quien es en realidad, y tener la oportunidad de recordar su pasado. Una pegaso muy especial con el crin color de arcoíris se acercó e hizo que Sparks saliera de sus pensamientos, cuando la miro se sintió feliz, pues era una pony que sentía cierta atracción por ella, aunque también le recordaba a Fluttershy, la hermosa pegaso que cuidaba de él y que cada vez se enamoraba más y más de ella, pero enfrente de él estaba Rainbow Dash, la otra pegaso que hizo que su corazón se derritiera con solo ver esos hermosos ojos, pero también ella le había enseñado algo, a volar, pero él nunca se esperaría algo de esa competitiva pegaso.

-Hola Sparks!, espero que no te haya molestado que ahora no te salude con un buen susto-dijo mientras soltaba una risa al recordar el reverendo susto que le había pegado a Sparks hace unos días.

-Te puedo asegurar que me lo esperaba-dijo Sparks con una ligera sonrisa.

Rainbow bajo junto a él, siguiéndolo, le hizo varias preguntas.

-Veo que te diriges con Fluttershy, pero…te vi saliendo de la boutique de Rarity no muy contento… ¿paso algo?-.

Sparks no sabía si mencionarle lo ocurrido con Rarity, pero lo que era un hecho, es que Sparks le tenía más confianza a Dash que a Rarity, así que sin prensarlo más le explico lo sucedido.

-Wow, veo que te tomas en serio esas prendas, supongo que tienes algo parecido a Rarity-dijo Rainbow mirando con una cara ligeramente burlona, Sparks obviamente lo notó y la miro con una cara de seriedad. –Bueno, solo opinaba-.

-Creo que no es necesario-dijo mientras se detenían, la sombra que reflejaban los árboles en el camino era increíblemente relajante y hermosa, lo que hacía más sentimental la plática entre los dos pegasos, Sparks se detuvo enfrente de Rainbow y le dijo.- lo que te quería comentar, era esto-Dash se quedó sorprendida por lo que había sacado de sus alforjas, el letrero de los Wonderbolts.

-¿Por qué tienes un letrero de los Wonderbolts?-pregunto Dash, aun sin entender la indirectade Sparks.

-Dash…quiero ser un Wonderbolt-dijo Sparks con la misma sonrisa que le dirigió a Rarity en el momento que le dijo la misma frase. Él esperaba un regaño o una negación, pero recibió otra respuesta.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿tú también quieres ser un Wonderbolt?, ¡wow!, en serio quieres conocer cosas nuevas-dijo Rainbow sorprendida y muy emocionada

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Sparks sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga-.

-Porque yo también entrene para los Wonderbolts, en verdad es una disciplina muy grande…pero ¿por qué tanta insistencia de entrenar con los rayos azules?-.

-Rainbow, quiero saber en realidad quien soy yo, cual es mi talento, en verdad quiero descubrir cosas nuevas, y demostrar que no soy un inútil…quiero ser un Wonderbolt-dijo Sparks más decidido que nunca.

-¡Genial!-grito la pegaso mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de Fluttershy, para así poder despedirse de ella.

Al llegar, no había nadie en casa, solo el celoso conejo llamado Ángel, que lo observaba muy de cerca, Rainbow esperaba a Sparks en la sala mientras él iba a escribirle una carta de despedida a su tan querida pegaso Fluttershy. Al terminar la dejo encima de la cama de su cuarto, y partió con Rainbow hacía Cloudsdale, donde todo iba a cambiar, y una aventura iba a comenzar.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el fic, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar review y compartirlo con tus amigos, gracias y nos vemos a la siguiente. **


	12. Capítulo 12: Nubes

Capítulo 12: Nubes

Las pequeñas casitas de los pajaros y la cabaña de Fluttershy era lo único que podía apreciar la ida de Rainbow y Lightning Sparks, esa pequeña zona cercana al bosque que siempre presenciaba los primeros rayos del sol en las mañanas, y toda la calma en las noches, en realidad esa parte de Ponyville era la más tranquila, definitivamente Fluttershy vivía como una reina. El cálido viento del atardecer despedía a lo que una vez fue el acompañante y mejor amigo de la pegaso color vainilla, que en ese mismo instante se dirigía a una nueva aventura, que en parte lo hacía por ella, para demostrarle quien era en realidad y así cumplir su promesa de una vez por todas. Sparks le dio un último adiós a lo que una vez fue su habitación donde se hospedaba, dejando una linda carta de despedida a su querida amiga, en verdad él sentía algo por ella que cada día lo hacía más y más fuerte, si, era amor, era ese sentimiento que hasta ahora jamás había sentido, que hacía que fuera mejor cada día, por eso se convertiría en un Wonderbolt, no importa cuánto tardaría, lo importante era regresar como un pegaso nuevo, que supiera quien era en la vida, que ya no era un inútil, que su Cutie Mark le dijera su futuro, pues aunque ahí estaba presente, no sabía que representaba en él, para los que la veían era una Cutie Mark muy hermosa, pero para él, solo era un flanco vacío.

Rainbow lo esperaba algo impaciente afuera de la hermosa y colorida cabaña, jugando con el pasto, y viendo los pajaritos en el atardecer, en su cabeza también había un dilema, el pegaso se le hacía atractivo, pero ella sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a Fluttershy, ella solo veía esos profundos ojos verdes, recordaba cuando los dos se quedaron atorados en el árbol, cual potrillos divirtiéndose, cuando le enseño a volar, ella sentía que él tenía algo que necesitaba, esa pizca de sentimientos que le hacían falta para ser feliz, su complemento, su otra mitad... ella solo esperaba.

El cielo se teñía de un naranja hermoso, combinado con las grandes y esponjosas nubes, hacían la pareja perfecta para hacer un atardecer hermoso, esos rayos pasaban por la ventana de la habitación de Fluttershy, ahí sería donde encontraría a su primer acompañante, Jack, el patito que solo lo estaba mirando, triste, obviamente sabía las intenciones de su amigo pegaso, él solo lo miraba, su mirada tan profunda, tan tierna,

llena de tristeza, Sparks se agacho a la altura para verle los ojos a su amigo.

-No podrás acompañarme Jack-dijo Sparks, mirando directamente a los ojos del patito, el solo seguía observándolo con una mirada que derretía corazones.

-Necesito que cuides de Fluttershy por mí, ¿lo harías por mí?-. El patito le sonrío en forma de afirmación.

-Cuídate amigo-dijo Sparks con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jack con su ala. Le dio una última mirada, se puso en cuatro patas y cruzo la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, bajo las escaleras observando los últimos detalles de la cabaña que le dio calor y seguridad durante más de dos semanas, cerró la puerta y sin más que decir cruzo el puentecito que daba entrada a la cabaña, algún día volvería y sería pronto y lleno de triunfo.

Rainbow le dirigió una sonrisa llena de confianza y dijo

-Algún día volverás-.

-Lo sé, solo...quería darle un último vistazo-.

-¿Para recordarla?-.

-También para qué cuando vuelva, vea que todo esté en su lugar-dijo Sparks mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, bueno vámonos-dijo Rainbow saliendo al camino que dirigía al bosque-.

-Si vámonos, si no ya no alcanzaremos tren-.

-¿Qué?, si para ir a Cloudsdale no necesitas tren, se llega volando-.

-¿Volando?- pregunto Sparks algo sorprendido.

-Sip, ven vamos-.

-Pero si ya no nos queda mucha luz de día-.

-Ay, tontito, vas a ver porque los viajes nocturnos son mis favoritos- dijo Rainbow mientras abría sus alas y empezaba a elevarse.

Sparks solo trago saliva, abrió sus alas y se elevó hacía el cielo, el cual perdía su tonalidad naranja, en donde la luna se elevaba cada noche, también en el cual se escribiría una historia sobre un viaje por las estrellas y un amor sobre las nubes.

* * *

Varios minutos pasaron, la luna resplandecía en esa noche, pura como el destello de las estrellas que acompañaban en ese hermoso canto lunar, tan silencioso y hermoso. La cabaña de Fluttershy se veía tan solitaria, pero al mismo tiempo llena de vida con tantos animales y vegetación que le rodeaban, una hermosa pegaso color vainilla se acercaba a su respectivo hogar, cruzo el puente, saludo a sus pajaritos de los árboles vecinos y continuo a su puerta, al cruzarla, el tibio ambiente que perduraba en su hogar al rodeo con un tono de bienvenida, prendió varias velas para tranquilizar y darle un toque romántico al ambiente, pues ella tenía una sorpresa para su amigo, un pequeño colguije de plata en forma de una llama naciente, no era igual a su Cutie Mark, pero le daba

significado a su lindo y tierno regalo, encendió la chimenea para calentarse, saco el pequeño colguije para verlo una vez más antes de regalárselo a su amigo, se alejó de la _chimenea a paso tranquilo, iba dirigiéndose a las escaleras para visitar a Sparks, pero_ sintió un pequeño empujón por parte de un pequeño y celoso conejo blanco

-Hola Ángel, perdón por no saludarte, le traje esto a Sparks, ¿te gusta?-pregunto en su típica voz apagada y tierna, el conejo solo puso una cara de enojo y celos.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto de nuevo, el conejo solo esquivo la pregunta de una manera muy grosera.

-No te pongas de ese humor, él, es solo, mi…amigo-dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo.

Ángel solo empezó a subir las escaleras con la misma cara de enojo, estaba guiando a Fluttershy por el pasillo, este se sentía diferente, frio, oscuro, falto de alegría, algo no andaba bien.

Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación de Sparks, se sintió un frío inmenso, tan solitario y oscuro, Fluttershy solo miraba confundida, miraba la cama muy bien tendida, las cortinas abiertas, una ondeaba por el leve viento que hacía, ella se acercó a cerrarla y miro la vacía habitación, la cual antes solo era una sucia bodega

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto algo temerosa, Ángel solo le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, ella obedeció, se dirigían a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se sintió la misma sensación,

Pero había solo dos cosas diferentes, un pequeño patito hecho bola en una esquina de su cama, y una pequeña, y muy sutilmente doblada carta en el centro de su cama, ella la abrió pensando lo peor, así fue…

_Querida Fluttershy_

_He disfrutado de estas dos semanas contigo, en serio ere la mejor amiga que he tenido, tal vez estas palabras sean dolorosas para ti, pero me voy porque quiero lo mejor para ti y para tus amigas, he empezado a crear desconfianza en todas ustedes, en especial de Twiligth y de ti, me voy para que cuando regresé sepas cual es mi gran talento, y que al fin recuerde algo de mi pasado, pues me atormenta demasiado no recordar nada, enserio esto lo hago por todas ustedes…y por Ponyville_

_Te quiere tu amigo especial_

_Lightning Sparks_

Fluttershy no pudo más y soltó un mar de lágrimas, en eso el gesto de Ángel cambio a uno de preocupación y se acurruco al lado de Fluttershy, también los acompañaba Jack el patito, todos en un abrazo lleno de tristeza y de esperanza.

Fluttershy tomo la carta, se dirigió al cuarto de Sparks, puso sobre su tendida cama la carta junto con el colguije que le iba a regalar, ahí estaría esperando el día que regresara, en esa fría, obscura y en lo que alguna vez, estuvo llena de sorpresas, lágrimas y muchos sentimientos, ahí estaría esa habitación, de un confundido y gran pegaso…

* * *

En el cielo nocturno Sparks volaba junto con Dash a un paso apresurado, pero eso no le importo al pegaso, lo que le maravillaba de ese viaje era el gran número de estrellas que iluminaban el inmenso cielo, las nubes eran una almohada para ese gran sueño, ahí descansaban los ánimos de seguir su aventura hacía Cloudsdale.

-¿Tenía razón en decir que los viajes nocturnos son los mejores?-dijo la pegaso de arcoíris volando boca arriba, con los cascos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, ella solo veía como los grandes y verdes ojos de Sparks se iluminaban a la par de la luna y las estrellas.

De repente el sintió una clase de choque eléctrico, un recuerdo paso por su cabeza, se veía algo borroso.

Flashback

-Esa…luna que tanto te gusta...-.

-Luna…llena-.

-Sabes…que bajaría la luna por ti…-.

Fin de flashback

Después de recordar esas palabras volteo a ver a la luna, pero solo vio unos ojos de rojos mirándolo, esa mirada tenía furia y rencor, Sparks se asustó al verla, no grito solo se talló los ojos y parpadeo varias veces, Rainbow lo pudo notar

-¿Ya con sueño?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Ah, no, no…solo me entro algo…al ojo-dijo Sparks mientras imitaba tallarse un ojo.

-Aguanta, siento que ya casi llegamos-dijo muy segura la pegaso

Al parecer, tenía razón, se estaban acercando, a lo lejos, se veían varias luces, el sonido del agua caer se hacía presente y al cabo de unos minutos, los dos pegasos apreciaron una gran ciudad, hecha de nubes, donde la luz de la ciudad y de la luna se combinaban haciendo una composición más que armónica para los verdes ojos del pegaso, quedo sorprendido al ver una ciudad flotando sobre grandes, esponjosas y grandes nubes.

En otro lado una pegaso se asomaba por la ventana viendo la luna resplandeciente y llena.

-Sé que algún día volverás y estarás conmigo…te lo prometo-.

Y en una cueva en el bosque Everfree se apreciaba un casco negro sobre una bola de cristal mostrando la luna y el par de pegasos acercándose a Cloudsdale.

-Le prometiste que le bajarías la luna, yo me encargare de eso- río una malvada risa, con ojos rojos y un cuerno roto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden dejar review y nos vemos la siguiente! ;D**


	13. Capítulo 13: Una Chispa de Amor

**Cap 13: Un chispa…de amor.**

* * *

La mañana despertaba, los rayos del sol eran los de siempre para todos los ponies, excepto para una pegaso que no pudo dormir por pensar en tantas cosas que le preocupaban, pero había algo que en serio la confundía, ¿por qué Sparks se había ido? ¿Acaso había sido mala con él? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Esas preguntas volaban en la cabeza de la pobre Fluttershy, su crin toda despeinada y enmarañada por no poder dormir, sus ojos azules estaban en un color rojo entre llorar y estar estresada. Ella en serio sentía algo por ese pegaso que hacía que hasta su más dura pena se escabullera y desapareciera en el momento en que lo veía, esos momentos que compartió con él fueron los mejores de las últimas semanas, de hecho, de los últimos meses. La pegaso estaba sentada en su cama, a su lado estaba su estresante conejo Ángel, aunque su actitud no fuera del todo buena, ella lo seguiría queriendo, y a su otro lado estaba un pequeño patito, igual recostado en el costado de la tímida pegaso, ellos compartían el momento de la partida de su tan querido amigo.

Fluttershy seguía preguntándose por que Lightning Sparks se había ido, y lo único que dejo fue una carta de despedida…nada más, ni siquiera un abraso, o al menos un tierno beso que hiciera que sus corazones estuvieran felices y en paz, pero algo, un pequeño detalle se metió en ese espacio entre ellos dos, entre esa chispa que se estaba generando entre los pegasos, esa chispa que hacía pensar a Fluttershy en generar más que una gran amistad, si, esa chispa naciente era amor, Fluttershy no lo quería aceptar pero había pasado algo que ella nunca imaginaría, sentir que su corazón, sus labios, sus sentimientos los quisiera compartir con alguien más, y ese alguien llego en el momento menos indicado, ese alguien se había ido, y quien sabe cuándo regresaría, ella quería abrasarlo, sentir su calor cerca, sentirlo…ella lo quería sentir, pero no podía, ese maldito suceso, el cual la pegaso empieza a sospechar cual era, se había metido entre los sentimientos de los pegasos y estallara todo eso.

Los pensamientos de Fluttershy se empezaron a unir poco a poco, y todo eso llevaba a un suceso…uno en el que ella y una de sus mejores amigas estaba involucrada, se bajó de la cama, tomo la carta, le puso algo de comida a sus animales y salió volando hacía el castillo de la princesa de la amistad.

* * *

Fluttershy llego en un santiamén a la gran puerta que daba entrada al castillo de Twilight, toco tres veces y espero…no tardó mucho en que una alicornio color lavanda saliera y diera la bienvenida a su querida amiga.

-Fluttershy!, que gusto verte ven pasa-.

-Gracias Twilight-dijo Fluttershy, sin la voz baja y sin rodeos en sus palabras, Twilight lo pudo notar y pensó, -Algo no anda bien-.

En el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de los tronos Twilight aprovecho para hacer la típica pregunta.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Fluttershy?-.

-Debemos de hablar seriamente-la pegaso volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de seriedad y voz moderada, obviamente no era casual en ella.

Al llegar a los tronos estaba el flojo de Spike acostado en su silla, al lado se sentó Twilight y Fluttershy se sentó en su respectivo asiento.

-Bueno Fluttershy ¿Qué me querías decir?-pregunto Twilight, muy confundida-.

-Creo que debemos hablar de esto-dijo Fluttershy aun con ese tono de voz moderado y serio, tomo la carta, la desdoblo y la puso en la mesa central para que Twilight la tomara y la leyera, la princesa rodaba los ojos por el doblado pergamino, su mirada cambio, ahora se sentía aún más confundida y preocupada.

-Fluttershy…¿Sparks se fue?-.

-Sí y creo que conozco la razón- esto lo dijo con un tono aún más serio

-Fluttershy tranquila, a ver, explícame-.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que lo espiaste en mi casa?...y aparte yo actué muy nerviosa…supongo que lo descubrió porque en esa carta dice que nosotras empezamos a desconfiar de él…y todo esto es…tu culpa!-esto lo dijo en un tono muy alto de voz y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Fluttershy tranquila, jamás creí que pasaría esto-.

-Pues adivina que…!paso¡, y todo por querer sacarte una…estúpida…duda de la cabeza-Fluttershy empezaba a alterarse y a gritar más, lágrimas corrían de sus hermosos ojos.

-Fluttershy…él leyó el libro prohibido, recuerda que nadie, NADIE, lo puede leer-Twilight también se empezaba a alterar.

-Sabes algo Twilight, si en verdad eres la princesa de la amistad, deja de interesarte tanto en los asuntos políticos y concéntrate más en tus amigos-las palabras que había dicho Fluttershy congelo a Twilight. Lo único que hizo fue limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas, bajarse de su asiento y caminar lentamente hacía la salida.

-Fluttershy espera-dijo su amiga alicornio mientras la trataba de alcanzar, pero al instante alguien toco la puerta.

Las dos se quedaron viendo, y se acompañaron a recibir al pony que estaba tocando, sorpresa, la unicornio que estaba detrás de la puerta, era la unicornio Rarity.

-Hola chicas!-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rarity, ven pasa-dijo Twilight, Fluttershy solo le dirigió una sonrisa…y noto algo muy familiar en sus alforjas, unos bultos coloridos de prendas.

Las tres ponies llegaron a la sala de tronos, Rarity se sentó en el suyo, Twilight hizo lo mismo, Fluttershy solo se quedó viéndolas, cerca de la mesa, al ver esto Twilight se empezó a poner nerviosa, y ella no es discreta para eso.

-Mira querida, traje lo que me pediste-dijo Rarity con su gran ánimo, Twilight se quedó congelada por unos segundos. –Em, ¿Twilight?-repitió la unicornio

-Ah!, si, está bien-dijo Twilight rascándose la nuca.

Fluttershy se quedó congelada al ver lo que Rarity había sacado de sus alforjas…un extraño gorro color rojo, y un chaleco gris que acompañaba a la carta.

Twilight derramó unas lágrimas y volteo a ver a Fluttershy, -Perdóname…por favor-.

-¿Cómo te…atreves?-Fluttershy había estallado de rabia, después de soltar el grito, salió corriendo hacía la salida, azoto la puerta y se quedó sentada llorando, recordando a ese gran pegaso.

-Por favor…regresa-dijo la pegaso entre sollozos y lágrimas.

En la sala del trono Twilight se había secado la lágrima, Rarity miro más que confundida la escena.

-¿Querida que ha sucedido?-pregunta Rarity algo preocupada.

-Solo…lee esa carta-dijo Twilight cabizbaja, había cometido uno de sus peores errores.

Rarity tomo la carta con su magia, la leyó, una lágrima también recorrió su mejilla.

-¿Por qué Twilight?-dijo Rarity secándose esa pequeña lágrima.

-Creo que he dejado atrás mi verdadero trabajo…-otra lágrima salió de su ojo. Las dos ponies se unieron en un abrazo, perdonándose, pero había alguien con la que si se debía disculpar, con una pegaso que lloraba, pues esa chispa de amor no la quería perder…jamás.

* * *

En Cloudsdale

-Despierta dormilón-. El grito de Rainbow había parado justo en el oído de Sparks, después de eso le propino un almohadazo.

-Aww! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas tus bromas?-reclamo el pegaso

-No me acuerdo, ¿me puedes recordar cuantas eran?-dijo la pegaso con su típica actitud sarcástica.

-Jaja, muy graciosa, bueno, vámonos que se nos hace tarde-dijo Sparks mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba su crin.

-¡Ay!, te pones más fresa que Rarity, vamos!-reclamo Dash, los dos salieron cuales balas hacía la academia de los Wonderbolts, Sparks estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños y promesas…convertirse en un Wonderbolt.

* * *

-Oh no…esto se lo debo de avisar a Hail Storm-dijo un pegaso con una túnica y ojos de dragón.


	14. Capítulo 14: Wonderbolt (parte 1)

Capítulo 15: Wonderbolt (parte 1)

El sol salía en la ciudad hecha de hermosas y esponjosas nubes, esa ciudad que salía de la realidad de cualquiera, el hogar de los pegasos, el hogar de los arcoíris, un lugar donde no era necesario mirar hacía arriba para ver el cielo. El sol se sentía tan cerca, ese clima tan cálido y relajante se apoderaba de la ciudad, sus cascadas de agua y sus arcoíris brillaban intensamente, los pegasos empezaban a salir y a hacer sus tareas diarias, todo se veía bien en la ciudad, todo siempre tan cotidiano, todo siempre hermoso.

Esa mañana era hermosa para dos pegasos, después de despertar y salir del hotel donde pasaban la noche, se dirigieron a la gran Academia de los Wonderbolts, el sueño de Sparks estaba por cumplirse, pero tendría que pasar por tan arduo entrenamientos para lograr ser parte de los rayos azules y así regresar a casa sin las manos vacías.

Sparks y Rainbow seguían su camino por el gran sendero de nubes y de pegasos sonrientes, pero en la cabeza del pegaso de crin roja había muchos pensamientos, en especial uno que rondaba su mente desde que partió de Ponyville, ¿Cómo estaría Fluttershy después de su partida?, ¿Se puso triste?, ¿Se puso feliz?, ¿Se sintió orgulloso de él?, esas preguntas rodaban en su mente, el estaba seguro que tomó la mejor decisión para todos. La academia no estaba tan lejos del centro del pueblo, de hecho lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue cruzar unas cuantas calles. El camino fue algo callado para ambos pegasos, hasta que Rainbow rompió el silencio.

-Sparks, apuesto a que no sabías esto-.

-¿Qué Rainbow?-.

-Sabías qué solo los pegasos podemos caminar en las nubes-.

-¿Osea?-dijo Sparks confundido-.

-Que solo nosotros podemos estar en Cloudsdale, ¿por qué crees que solo hay pegasos aquí?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué curioso-dijo algo cortante Sparks.

Rainbow pudo observar que algo no andaba bien en su amigo, su mirada estaba algo baja, su sonrisa era seria, y sus ojos solo miraban hacia el frente, como si alguien lo hubiera poseído. Decidió arriesgarse preguntando.

-Sparks..¿estás bien?, te veo algo...tenso-.

-No te preocupes Rainbow, estoy bien, solo que...bueno...algo nervioso-.

-No te sientas nervioso, la verdad ser Wonderbolt no es tan difícil, la verdad solo necesitas tener corazón-.

-Eso no me preocupa Rainbow-.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Rainbow mientras miraba a Sparks algo confundida por su respuesta.

-Me preocupa Ponyville y...Fluttershy-.

Al decir esto a Rainbow se le rompió un pedazo de su corazón, sentía varios sentimientos a la vez, entre celos y una pizca de ese mismo sentimiento, preocupación por sus amigas, en especial Fluttershy, en parte comprendía a Sparks, pero también sentía celos por su amiga, algún día tendría que decirle la verdad a su amigo, obvio sería difícil, pero se sentiría mejor.

-Te entiendo- respondió Dash.

Sparks la volteo a ver con una sonrisa y por juego utilizo su ala para darle un pequeño empujón, Rainbow lo volteo a ver, pero ella lo empujo más fuerte con su costado, haciendo que Sparks perdiera el equilibrio. En el suelo Sparks puso su ala en el camino, haciendo que Rainbow cayera junto a él, los dos rieron y se miraron a los ojos, pero se dieron cuenta que los pegasos en esa calle los estaban observando, Sparks se puso de pie, ayudando a Rainbow que estaba tan sonrojada y sudando, también era algo penosa, en esta clase de momentos no lo sabía ocultar.

Al pasar la calle los dos se rieron de nuevo, y siguieron su camino hacia la academia.

* * *

**En alguna parte del Everfree**

Se escuchaba el jadeo de un pony, vestía una túnica negra y lo poco que se le podía apreciar era su hocico y como el vapor de agua salía de sus orificios nasales. En el bosque Everfree hacía mucho frío, así que el pony se trató de apresurar, no quería quedarse afuera con tantas criaturas y morir de frío, se veía que era una clase de mensajero. Después de un rato esquivando árboles y evitando arbustos, llego a la entrada de una cueva, se veía un reflejo naranja, era el reflejo de una fogata, alrededor de ella, había cuatro ponies, dos de tierra, un unicornio y el último un pegaso, llevaban una armadura con detalles plateados, el que se veía de mayor rango tenía una armadura que le cubría la cara, este fue el que habló.

-¿noticias?- su voz era grave y algo aterradora.

-Sí, ¿dónde está Hailstorm?-.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarlo-dijo sin darle la cara, miraba fijamente la fogata

Sin más que decir, el mensajero fue corriendo hacía la sala donde se encontraba Hailstorm y su casco derecho Kailer, el mensajero toco la roca varias veces, el que lo recibió fue el general.

-¿Qué deseas Zar?-dijo con su voz, ruda y grave, con un toque tenebroso.

-Tengo noticias para nuestro señor-.

-Pasa-dijo fríamente mientras abría la pesada roca que daba privacidad a la sala de Hailstorm.

-Mi lord- dijo mientras daba una reverencia

-¿Qué quieres Zar?-dijo fríamente Hailstorm mientras lo volteaba a ver

-Tengo noticias-.

-Ya veo, explícame -dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa la cual hacia ver sus colmillos, Hailstorm no era un pony vampirico, de hecho no tenía alas, solo un cuerno roto a la mitad y varias cicatrices en el pecho.

-¡Sparks...se va a convertir en un Wonderbolt!-dijo exaltado y algo nervioso.

Hailstorm se le quedo viendo, se levantó de su duro asiento de piedra, se dirigió al pobre mensajero, lo tomo del cuello y de su cuerno roto empezó a salir un aura rojo sangre, su crin negra y blanca; un poco más larga que la perteneciente a Sombra; se extendía, el mensajero sudaba frío, sabía que su muerte estaba por llegar, Kailer se quedaba viendo la escena sonriendo.

-Dime Zar... ¿qué crees que hago todo el maldito día aquí?-dijo Hailstorm mientras miraba con sus ojos rojos a Zar.

-Es...espiando a nuestro objetivo-.

-Entonces, explícame...¿Crees que no se que Sparks se dirige a Cloudsdale para convertirse en Wonderbolt?, ¡¿Acaso me crees estúpido?!-dijo mientras arrojaba a Zar al piso, sin piedad que se lastimara, el aura de su cuerno roto desapareció, su crin bicolor dejo de ondear, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento, pero en ese momento una voz entrecortada hablo.

-Hay...algo... más mi señor-.

-Bueno... ¿qué es?-.

-Vi...a...alguien más-.

-Debe ser su otra amiga pegaso-. Dijo Hailstorm algo molesto, se iba a sentar, pero Zar hablo.

-No...no era ella,...es más, ese pony...no era un pegaso-.

Al escuchar eso, Hailstorm abrió sus ojos cuales platos, giro su cabeza para ver a Zar tratandose de levantar.

-Dime más- dijo Hailstorm tomándolo de la túnica.

-Era un unicornio, tenía...una capucha negra...y una cicatriz en su hocico-.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Hailstorm, su gesto mostraba enojo puro, dio unas vueltas por la habitación, pero otro sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la piedra que cuidaba de su sala. -Pase- grito Kailer. Otro mensajero cruzó la puerta, al mirar la escena, sintió un escalofrío.

-Espero que sean buenas-exclamó Hailstorm al nuevo mensajero.

-Mi señor, Celestia y Luna no estarán en Canterlot-.

Hailstorm sabía que una buena noticia debía de aparecer, sonrió, se quedó un rato pensando...

-Kailer-.

-¿Si Hailstorm?-.

-Prepara unas cuantas tropas pegaso y unos dos dragones...atacaremos Cloudsdale- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Hailstorm, las tropas aún no están listas, debemos de...-.

-Mañana en la madrugada, no dejen sobrevivientes-.

-Hailstorm debemos ser discretos-.

-Es hora de salir de este agujero Kailer, esto será una perfecta distracción para todos, así podremos hacer más rápido el trabajo, inyectaremos miedo a los ponies, y así caerán más fácil-dijo con una sonrisa que no mostraba piedad.

Kailer se quedó viendo al piso, pensando en las posibilidades.

-Considéralo hecho Hailstorm- dijo Kailer haciendo un saludo militar, al dar media vuelta para salir, se escuchó otra orden.

-Y avísale a nuestra pequeña carnada, esto será más discreto de lo que crees, dile que lo quiero vivo-.

Kailer volteó a ver a Hailstorm con una sonrisa malévola, este salió a preparar las tropas y el ataque. Hailstorm solo se sentó en su duro asiento y dijo para sus adentros.

-Nos vemos en unas horas mi querido alumno-después de esto soltó una risa que desprendía maldad y deseos de muerte.

* * *

**En la Gran Academia de los Wonderbolts **

Las nubes cubrían esta gran estructura, pero al abrirse paso, lo que vio Sparks era impresionante, un gigantesco pedazo de roca flotando sobre las nubes, con grandes edificios sobre él, una gran pista y un gran campo de entrenamiento, así se veía su decisión. Sparks y Rainbow aterrizaron en la pista donde dos especies de oficiales los miraron.

-¿Vienen a los entrenamientos?-pregunto el más alto de los oficiales.

-Si- dijo Sparks, con un toque de emoción.

-Síganme- dijo el segundo oficial.

El oficial los llevaba adentro de las instalaciones, pero se detuvieron gracias a que uno de los oficiales saludó a alguien muy importante.

-General-.

-Descanse-dijo Spitfire, portaba sus típicos lentes oscuros.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a Rainbow y Sparks.

-General- dijo Rainbow mientras hacía un saludo militar.

-Veo que tu amigo es nuevo- dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y observaba a Sparks a los ojos.

-Si, el quiere reclutarse a los Wonderbolts-.

-Interesante- dijo mientras seguía observando al pegaso...se quedo pensando unos momentos.

-En 10 minutos llévalo a mi oficina a que se registre, ¿entendido Dash?-.

-Entendido-.

Spitfire salió hacia la dirección contraria, Sparks se quedo algo confundido.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto el pegaso

-Te había dicho que yo entreno para los Wonderbolts, solo que tengo vacaciones-.

-Bueno, al menos ahora se que dan vacaciones, jeje-. Los dos rieron por el chiste y se dirigieron adentro de las oficinas de la Academia.

Al estar adentro de la Academia era más grande de lo que se imaginaba Sparks, pegasos uniformados caminando, otros saliendo a entrenar, otros llegando a sus habitaciones, otros comiendo, otros durmiendo, había una gran variedad de pegasos, y se notaba que se la pasaban bien. Eso le hizo sentir a Sparks más confianza en su decisión.

-¿Qué tal la Academia?-preguntó Rainbow, curiosa por la respuesta de Sparks.

-Es...increíble, jamás pensé que hubiera tanta actividad aquí adentro- dijo sorprendido el pegaso.

-Vas a ver que pasaras un buen tiempo aquí, también conocerás mas ponies-.

-Lo se-dijo dando un suspiro...después una agradable sonrisa.

Pasaron los 10 minutos acordados, ambos se dirigían a la oficina de Spitfire para inscribir a Sparks, había una larga fila, pero lo que Sparks no sabía era que de este punto en adelante, debía de seguir solo.

-Sparks...ahora debes de continuar solo, después de que te registres...tu entrenamiento empezará- Rainbow quería soltar una lágrima, sabía que no lo volvería a ver en un largo rato.

-Rainbow...gracias, enserio...-dijo Sparks mientras veía a Dash a los ojos. -Sabes que tú eres una de las razones por las cuales quiero volver...-.

-Nos vas a hacer falta- dijo con la mirada baja.

-No pienses eso...de hecho, esto lo hago por ustedes-.

-Lo sé-.

Los dos se unieron en un abrazo, Sparks sintió como una lágrima caía de los hermosos ojos de su compañera, era hora de separarse.

-Si no escribes...enserio te golpearé-dijo Dash mientras daba media vuelta y le daba un pequeño golpe con su ala, en ese momento, su amiga cruzo las puertas de la Academia, partiendo hacia Ponyville, donde Fluttershy y ella esperarían su regreso.

Pasaron varias horas, la fila se iba reduciendo poco a poco, él era el último, así que escucho su nombre alrededor de las seis de la tarde, un gran reloj en la pared lo decía.

El pegaso dio paso nervioso hacía la entrada de la oficina de la general. Toco la puerta varias veces, se escuchó una estricta voz diciendo.

-Pase-.

Sparks paso callado y tomó asiento viéndola nervioso.

-Nunca te dije que tomaras asiento..¿o sí?-.

-¡Oh!...lo siento general yo...-. Los nervios de Sparks estaban de punta.

-Toma asiento-dijo tranquilamente Spitfire.

-Enserio lo siento...estoy algo...-. Se vio interrumpido por la señal de Spitfire, levanto su casco mostrando guardar silencio.

-No puedes guardar tu nerviosismo, eso se nota-dijo con los lentes puestos, esa mirada era tan pesada como su nerviosismo ante la gran maestra. -Ahora dime, ¿por qué quieres ser un Wonderbolt?- sus ojos se fijaron en Sparks, esperando su respuesta.

El nerviosismo se había hecho a un lado, ahora era el sentimiento de si decir la extraña verdad, o la facilidad de la mentira, que ante esa pesadez percibida en el cuarto, no sería nada placentero contestar con fantasías, aunque la verdad, la tomaría como una. Era el momento de decir la verdad de el por qué su viaje a la Academia de los rayos azules.

Pasó algo de saliva y continúo.

-Mi propósito es venir a saber quién soy en realidad-dijo con seriedad en sus palabras, una sólida conversación se estaba entablando.

-Y, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- la mirada de Spitfire era tan sólida como el acero.

-¿Pensar qué?-.

-¿Qué no eres nada en esta vida?-.

Sparks acomodo sus pensamientos, cuidadosamente, este era el peor momento para que soltara una estupidez.

-Mi pasado es incierto-dijo al igual, serio como una piedra.

-Chico, todos tenemos un pasado que no podemos recordar fácilmente-.

-Entiendo eso, pero lo mío es diferente-.

-¿Y qué es diferente?-.

-Lo único que recuerdo, es que caí del cielo, estaba convulsionando y estaba asustado, no sabía dónde estaba...ni siquiera sé que signifique mi Cutie Mark-dijo mientras la señalaba, chispas alrededor de una llama naciente. - Y aunque no me crea, es toda la verdad-.

Spitfire se quedó en silencio, se había quitado los lentes para poder observar la Cutie Mark de Sparks, y ahí se quedó, congelada, procesando la historia del pegaso.

-¿Y crees que aquí encuentres el significado de tu Cutie Mark?-.

Ese comentario cayó justo en el orgullo de Sparks, tanto que por unos instantes dudo de si su decisión haya sido la correcta. Pero sabía que debía seguir su corazón y sus instintos, así que respondió lleno de orgullo y aliento.

-Si mi general-.

Esas palabras hicieron que Spitfire se quedara en silencio, haciendo que lo único que sonase fuera el gran nerviosismo del pegaso. Spitfire abrió un cajón, saco una hoja y le dijo.

-Recuérdame tu nombre porfavor-.

-Lightning Sparks-. Después de escribir en la hoja, la guardo en el mismo cajón y de ahí saco unas llaves con un número y le dijo al pegaso con una sonrisa.

-Esta es la llave a tu habitación, ahí estará tu uniforme de entrenamiento y en unos momentos te darán tu placa...Sparks bienvenido a los Wonderbolts- dijo mientras le sonreía y hacía un saludo militar, lo mismo hizo Sparks.

-Descansa, tu entrenamiento empezará mañana, te recomiendo que duermas bien descansa y retírate-.

-Gracias general-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y salía por la puerta. Al salir y darse la vuelta chocó accidentalmente con otro pegaso.

-Oh lo siento tanto, he estado algo...

-No te preocupes- respondió una voz femenina.

-En serio lo siento-.

-Ja, ya te dije que no te preocupes...veo que estas algo emocionado, ¿te aceptaron?- preguntó la curiosa pegaso.

-¡Sí!-respondió con un gesto alegre. -Pero...por Celestia, ¿dónde están mis modales? mi nombre es Lightning Sparks, ¿y el tuyo?-dijo Sparks mientras levantaba el casco para saludar a su nueva compañera.

-Lightning Dust- dijo complementando el saludo.

-¿Tú también vas a registrarte?-pregunto Sparks, tratando de hacerle platica a Dust.

-Sí, espero correr con suerte-.

-Vas a ver que sí, ¡suerte!-.

-Nos vemos Sparks-.

-Nos vemos- respondió amablemente, ya había hecho su primera compañera en la Academia, ya no se sentiría tan solo.

Pensaba muchas cosas mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, incluyendo en esos pensamientos a Fluttershy, no había pasado 24 horas y ya la extrañaba mucho, pero tendría que aguantar.

Al llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta, ese ambiente frío dominaba la habitación, la luna ya se había levantado, se podía apreciar en la ventana, ese canto lunar tan hermoso, volteo a ver a su cama y ahí estaba su uniforme de entrenamiento, ese olor de ropa nueva le hacía sentir bien, ese uniforme azul metalizado y amarillo dorado con detalles en plateado y unos relucientes lentes lo hacían vivir su sueño, su gran sueño de al fin, ser un Wonderbolt. Pasaron varios minutos de estar pensando recostado en su cama, recordando ese aroma a flores y miel que le recordaba a Fluttershy o esa sensación de las nubes que le recordaban a Rainbow Dash, lo hacían sentirse a la vez raro y cómodo, ya ansiaba el día en el cual portaría un traje Wonderbolt, en el cual su Cutie Mark brillara con triunfo. Tocaron la puerta, era un oficial con la placa de Sparks, se acercó y se la dio. La miro, decía marcado en el metal "Lightning Sparks #63" la tomó y se la colgó en el cuello, sonrío y suspiro, puso su uniforme en el pequeño escritorio que estaba frente a él, abrió su cama, sonrío de nuevo y cayó en el encanto de las estrellas.


	15. Capítulo 15: Wonderbolt (parte 2)

Capítulo 15: Wonderbolt (parte 2)

-Jamás volverás a verla…-.

-Cállate…déjame solo-.

-¿Dónde está esa hermosa luna la cual le prometiste?-.

-¡DEJAME SOLO!-.

-Abre tus ojos…! ABRELOS¡-.

El ambiente era oscuro, un pequeño haz de luz entraba por la ventana rota a su lado, se sentía la brisa helada, llena de polvo, llena de tristeza. No sabía qué hora era, solo percataba el agudo sonido de las maquinas del hospital, su mano derecha estaba recargada en la camilla, él estaba agazapado en una esquina de la dicha camilla llorando. Esa profunda, extraña y oscura voz volvió a surgir.

-¡ABRE TUS OJOS!- los gritos eran tan ensordecedores y calaban sus tímpanos. No tenía otra escapatoria más que abrirlos.

No veía nada, por un momento se cegó, después se acostumbró a la ligera y tenue luz. Cuando por fin enfocó, volteo a ver sus manos. Ahora estaba más confundido. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, en sus mejillas se sentían ya secas.

-¿Qu…qué…pa…sa?-. Un silencio rotundo se apodero de la habitación, por un momento no se escuchaba ni siquiera el electrocardiógrafo que estaba junto a la cama de hospital, no escuchaba ni su propia respiración, ni los latidos de su propio corazón.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?...¡responde!-. Andrés estaba agachado junto a la camilla, un olor a putrefacción llego a sus fosas nasales, haciendo que sintiera nauseas, que su estómago se revolviera, y le diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Andrés al fin abrió sus ojos, veía sus manos claramente, sentía sus pies, su tacto había vuelto, se tocó la cara tratando de reconocer sus facciones, curioso miro alrededor, no vio más que aparatos de hospital arrumbados, llenos de polvo y todos rotos esparcidos en la habitación, pero había uno que seguía sonando, ese agudo sonido representativo de saber que una persona sigue viva. Quería levantarse pero el olor a putrefacción volvió a alterar su olfato y se agacho de nuevo. Pero al hacerlo sintió como con su pie, rompía un cristal, lo volteo a ver, tomo un pedazo lo suficientemente grande para mirar su cara, pero no, no vio su cara, vio cómo su cabeza en forma de equino aparecía en el cristal, mirándolo fijamente, lo único que hizo fue soltar un grito y aventar el cristal muy lejos, para que un ruido de quebrantamiento se oyera y acompañara el suspenso de la habitación. Después de eso, trato de ponerse de nuevo de píe, el mórbido olor surgió de nuevo, él sabía que no podía estar todo el día tirado, así que se tapó su nariz y se levantó, poniéndose junto a la camilla, lo que vio allí, hizo que deseara qué ese mórbido olor y el frio suelo lo acompañaran en su dolor.

En la camilla había una cara conocida, muy hermosa, sabía quién era, tanto así que derramó más lágrimas que se creían inexistentes en sus ojos. Ahora ya sabía de donde venía ese olor pútrido y mórbido. Un cadáver…no le quedaban más que rogar que esto no estaba ocurriendo, ahí estaba, su hermosa madre, seguía con esos ojos profundos, esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba de ser una mujer honorable y hermosa…él le había fallado y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, sus manos la quisieron tocar por última vez, esa piel que antes era blanca, ahora era de un tono verde oscuro desagradable, las órbitas de sus ojos ya no se podían ver, en las cuales en un pasado estaban llenas de unos ojos azules muy bellos.

Un sonido lo distrajo, era el típico sonido de un hospital, el electrocardiógrafo aún estaba encendido y mostraba que….su madre seguía viva. Andrés al procesar eso, tomo la helada mano de su madre y dijo entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila…estoy aquí, ya regresé, ya estoy aquí…por favor…¡respóndeme!-.

De repente el aparato soltó un sonido agudo y continúo, era demasiado tarde.

-No…!mamá¡…¡MAMÁ!- de repente sintió una fuerte presión en el brazo y que algo se enterraba en su piel.

Una fría voz de ultratumba, pero esta vez femenina, retumbo en los oídos de Andrés, primero fue como un susurro, después fue como un filoso grito en sus tímpanos.

-Me abandonaste, me abandonaste, me olvidaste, me olvidaste…-cada vez se hacía más fuerte y más constante.

Andrés soltó un grito de desesperación, se tapó sus oídos, y cerró los ojos hasta que el sonido agudo y ya sin fin del electrocardiógrafo se volvía a escuchar.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, pero ahora, el cadáver de su madre estaba frente de él, lo tomo del cuello lo azoto contra la ventana, rompiéndola por completo, Andrés miraba al vacío, al igual que las orbitas de los ojos de su madre.

-¡ME…HAS..,ABANDONADO!- esto lo dijo con el tono de dos voces, una femenina muy hermosa y conocida, y la otra una voz infernal, la cual lo había despertado primero, los ojos del cadáver se iluminaron de un rojo ya conocido por el joven, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer fuera de la habitación, la cual era el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

Soltó un grito desgarrador, un grito que representaba miedo, dolor, inseguridad, traumas, un pensamiento destrozado por el temor de olvidar…el pegaso sudaba frio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su cabeza ardía y dolía, su respiración era constante y nerviosa, muy fuerte, sentía la garganta seca, los ojos le ardían, todo le dolía…había visitado el mismísimo infierno, pero…¿a quién había visto?...se frustro más al no poder recordar lo que había soñado, descargo su tristeza contra su almohada, ahora su dolor lo acompañaría por siempre, y la intriga de no recordar quien le hizo daño en sus sueños, ahora estaba entrando en un trance, se quedó paralizado, pensando, se levantó de su cama, miro a la ventana, la luna estaba brillando bellamente en el oscuro cielo, se quedó pensando sobre lo que leyó de las princesas en el "libro prohibido", en especial, había leído de la princesa Luna, la cual su poder era poner a la luna y cuidar de los sueños, ahí fue cuando supo que hasta las divinidades de Equestria lo habían olvidado, era invisible para todos, se sentía solo, sin un principio en la vida, confundido, amargado, cegado por su pasado que apenas podía visualizar, ese fue el momento donde sus pensamientos habían dejado de funcionar, donde solo su instinto y su suerte serían su camino hacia la verdadera respuesta, ya no podía confiar mucho en sus pensamientos, alguien, una cara que solo podía visualizar en sus peores pesadillas, ese ser que siempre lo atormentaba, estaría ahí para vigilarlo todas las noches.

Se acomodó la crin y se miró al espejo, regreso a su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

La hermosa ciudad de nubes se despertaba, el agua de las cascadas brillaba intensamente por el reflejo del sol, las cascadas de arcoíris no se quedaron atrás. En lo alto de Cloudsdale, la alarma de la Academia de los Wonderbolts sonaba intensamente, anunciando el inicio del deber matutino de los novatos, junto a ellos un pegaso apenas podía despertar, al abrir los ojos con mucha dificultad solo vio como un cubetazo de agua helada lo rodeaba y hacía que diera un gran salto del susto que uno de los asistentes de Spitfire le había dado.

-¡Arriba soldado!-dijo con seriedad el dicho asistente.

-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo Sparks mientras temblaba de frio y daba un grito algo apagado.

-¡A mí no me hablas así entendiste gusano!-.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así!-el pegaso poco a poco alzaba la voz, cosa la cual al asistente no le gusto para nada.

-¡Déjame cerrarte ese maldito hocico el cual tienes!- el asistente ya estaba levantando su casco para darle un buen golpe, Sparks solo lo esperaba, pero pasaron varios segundos y solo se escuchó un pequeño grito de dolor y después una voz muy firme que demostraba confianza.

-Soldado, deje de perder el tiempo y vaya a su puesto-. Spitfire había detenido a su asistente por la barbaridad que iba a hacer. –Y usted, Sparks, póngase su uniforme y no se tarde-.

Sparks al darse cuenta de la acción que hizo Spitfire, sabía que tenía una razón para hacerlo, cualquiera con postura firme y actitud de acero como ella, hubiera dejado caer toda su fuerza en su casco para darle ese golpe por indisciplina. Sparks no había pasado una agradable noche y no estaba de humor para que un simple asistente le diga que hacer, pero él sabía que se había ganado una falta de irresponsabilidad con dicha acción, pero al parecer eso era lo que menos le importaba, tomó y desdoblo su uniforme, el olor a nuevo se esparció por sus fosas nasales dejando soltar un poco de adrenalina en su corazón y por un momento olvidarse de su infernal pesadilla, su mente volvió a recordad el porqué de su decisión de irse con los rayos azules, por un momento recordó los hermosos ojos azules de Fluttershy, junto con eso recordó la gran y ruda actitud de Rainbow, él estaba confundido, ya no sabía a qué lado mirar, pero él sabía que el tiempo le daría su respuesta.

Al llegar al pasillo ya uniformado se encontró a su nueva compañera, Lightning Dusk, ella llevaba el mismo unifrome, ella lo miro con una mirada algo retadora y dijo.

-¿Listo nuevito?-.

-En realidad, ambos somos "nuevitos"-.

-Yo no, he venido varias otras veces-.

-Entonces a la que le debo desear suerte es a ti-respondió Sparks adelantándose al campo de entrenamiento, Dusk solo se le quedo mirando con la misma sonrisa retadora.

Todos formaron una línea en el campo de entrenamiento, todos con los mismos uniformes, con la misma mirada sería y algo adormilada, aproximadamente eran las siete de la mañana, ya se veían a varios pegasos despejar el cielo para que todos, incluidos los Wonderbolts empezaran su día.

-Ok señores, buenos días, empezaremos con el entrenamiento de hoy- dijo Spitfire mientras se acercaba a la formación de los novatos. –Pero antes de empezar quiero que sepan que ser Wonderbolt no solo es hacer acrobacias y ser rápido, es tener disciplina, fuerza, valor, compañerismo y sobre todo…coraje, si uno de ustedes no tiene esas cualidades puede largarse de aquí- la general soltó su típica mirada sería, la cual hizo que dos pegasos empezaran a verse nerviosos.

-Ok, primero empezaremos con fuerza, después con velocidad y al último, trabajo en equipo, aprenderán a generar un compañerismo, ¿entendieron?-replico Spitfire mirando a Lightning Dusk. A sus posiciones novatos-.

* * *

El sol ya estaba a la mitad de su posición en el cielo, mostrando que la tarde estaba comenzando, el sol brillaba y emanaba un calor el cual los novatos ya estaban bajo su yugo, muchos ya no rendían para el entrenamiento y otros ya se habían quedado atrás. Sparks estaba acostado en el pasto, su uniforme ya tenía manchas de tierra, sudor y algunos raspones, su crin estaba despeinada y sucia, el aroma a pasto era lo único en ese momento que lo reconfortaba y que lo hacía reponer sus energías del duro entrenamiento, ya había sido advertido por Rarity y por Rainbow, pero él sabía que eso lo haría madurar y ser más fuerte, una de sus promesas hacía Fluttershy. Lightning Dusk solo estaba sentada a unos metros del pegaso de crin roja, otros pegasos ya se habían levantado y otros ya estaban rendidos. En verdad Spitfire se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio, no por nada es la general de los rayos azules, pero muchos ya la tenían en la cabeza como la pegaso que los hizo sufrir en los entrenamientos, en la cabeza de Sparks seguía el pensamiento de cuando la general detuvo a su asistente de que le propinara un "estate quieto" y que la pequeña situación pasará a mayores. Ahora la dichosa general pasaba al centro de la pista donde varios pegasos se juntaron y la escucharon con atención.

-Ok señores, esa fue la prueba de fuerza, ahora va la de velocidad, ven esos aros en el cielo, los deben de cruzar, pero después de cruzar, deben de hacer alguna voltereta o giro, recuerden aterrizar correctamente- después de dar la orden un asistente trajo una libreta y un lápiz. –Bien, comenzara Lightning Dusk-.

Dusk se puso en posición y al sonido del sibalto salió disparada, la pegaso hizo unas acrobacias que ni la misma Rainbow podía igualar, Sparks se sorprendió y se puso nervioso, acabo con un tiempo perfecto, 15 segundos 12 décimas.

Otros varios pegasos pasaron, dos, cuatro, seis, y Sparks seguía esperando impaciente, muchos pensamientos pasaron sobre su mente, esta era la oportunidad para demostrar que no era débil y sería una competencia para los demás, después se escuchó como su nombre era pronunciado por la general, sus nervios estaban en punta y sus alas temblaban, ya estaba en posición, pensó el Fluttershy, su promesa, abrió sus alas y al escuchar el silbato salió disparado y su mente quedo en blanco.

Cruzo un aro, dos, ya eran tres, con giros y algunas volteretas, iba al cuarto, pero en ese mismo instante paso por su mente esa horrible sensación de dolor y cansancio, él sabía que no debía arruinar esta oportunidad, cerró sus ojos y concentro toda la furia que tenía, ese dolor, esa pesadez de no saber en realidad quien es, eso que lo hizo llegar hasta ahí, abrió sus alas y sintió un intenso calor en ellas, se concentró y sintió que volaba más rápido, sus alas se sentían más ligeras, paso el cuarto aro, pero sintió algo curioso, el aro había empezado a encenderse…¿en llamas? Spitfire se quitó los lentes para ver más claro, los pegasos incluida Lightning Dusk veían sorprendidos la escena. Sparks pasó el siguiente aro, con el mismo resultado, se prendió en llamas, todos los pegasos presentes veían como en lo alto, los aros se consumían por el fuego y como un pegaso con las alas envueltas en llamas volaba a toda velocidad. Después de pasar por todos los aros y hacer las acrobacias, lo único que faltaba era aterrizar. Se estaba acercando a la pista, sus ojos empezaron a arder, los cerró por unos segundos, después los abrió, pero una mórbida sonrisa se reflejó en su mente, como si se hubiera colado en su mirada, esa sonrisa y esos ojos rojos que sentían que lo observaban aparecieron en su mirada, soltó un grito y con eso un frio y duro golpe en el suelo, que le resulto con varios raspones en la cara y sangrado en la nariz.

Todos miraron como se levantaba con mucha dificultad, Spitfire reacciono y ordeno.

-¿Alguien lo puede ayudar a levantarse?-.

Dos pegasos lo ayudaron a ponerse en cuatro patas de nuevo, Sparks solo paso su casco por su nariz, dejando un rastro de sangre en su casco.

Spitfire miro su cronometro, 12 segundos 10 décimas.

Se quedó atónita ante el resultado, se quedó pensando junto con sus dos asistentes y dijo.

-Todos a sus habitaciones, mañana continuaremos, buenas noches- la general dio media vuelta y se retiró a su oficina. Todos los pegasos se retiraron con la misma pregunta ¿Qué demonios había pasado en la prueba? ¿Cómo un pegaso pudo hacer eso?, todos tenían esa preocupación o mejor dicho, miedo.

* * *

La luna ya brillaba en sus primeras horas nocturnas, Sparks miraba por la ventana, sus heridas ya estaban tratadas y su traje ya había sido repuesto, solo tenía una duda ahora. ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?, su confusión era mayor, ahora resulta que es un fenómeno, pero en realidad no sabía cómo hizo eso, ¿con alguna clase de técnica?, o ¿con alguna clase de hechizo?, no tenía la menor idea de que había hecho allá fuera para que Spitfire cancelara esa sesión y todos se le quedaran viendo, obviamente fue porque encendió los aros en llamas, pero en su mente seguía esa pregunta. ¿Cómo?

En la oficina de Spitfire aún estaban las luces encendidas, la general miraba papeles y libros, lo que había hecho Sparks era prácticamente imposible, ella en todos sus años y en su experiencias no había visto algo igual, todo se había puesto de cabeza y en verdad era de lo más confuso, no tenía un buen presentimiento, tenía que hablar con él inmediatamente.

En la entrada de la Academia se acercaba un pony encapuchado, su capucha era negra y algo descuidada, los guardias de la Academia se le quedaron viendo extrañamente, al estar los suficientemente cerca de la entrada los guardias le preguntaron.

-¿A qué viene disculpe?-.

-Vengo a hablar con la general Spitfire-.

-¿Para qué? ¿Vienes a hacerle una maldición o algo por el estilo?-.

-Vengo a hablar de algo serio-.

-¿Acaso algo serio es leerle el Tarot?-.

El extraño pony tomo al primer guardia de la nariz, cortándole la respiración, el segundo iba a embestir pero con un buen golpe lo dejo noqueado.

-Sé que aún me escuchas, cuando salga, evacua a todos- sin más que hacer entró a la Academia mientras un fuerte trueno sacudía a Cloudsdale.

Spitfire seguía revisando libros, nada. Esa fue la respuesta que consiguió, ninguna explicación razonable o exacta de la situación que la intrigaba, hasta que un toquido en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pase-dijo sin ninguna expesión.

La cara de Spitfire cambio al ver como el pony encapuchado entro a su oficina.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-.

-Buenas noches general, le vengo a hablar de algo muy serio-.

-Bueno…continúe-.

-Vengo a advertirle sobre algo-.

-¿Sobre qué?-Spitfire se ponía más nerviosa.

-Necesito que le haga un favor a Equestria-.

-¿Qué favor? ¡Escúpalo ya!-.

-Necesito que su alumno Lightning Sparks se vuelva Wonderbolt-.

Spitfire al escuchar eso, sospechaba más de su alumno y también se sentía más confundida.

-Lo siento no puedo hacerlo-.

-Aquí es donde viene la advertencia general…si no convierte a Lightning Sparks en Wonderbolt, Equestria será arrasada por la guerra la cual, está cerca-.

-Eso lo tomaría como una amenaza-dijo Spitfire muy segura.

El pony encapuchado se acercó, la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra su escritorio.

-Escuche general, no vengo a hacer el mal, yo quiero la salvación de Equestria, es por eso que estoy aquí, por eso no es una amenaza, es una advertencia, usted decida- después de eso la soltó.

-Le recomiendo que después de que me vaya, evacue a todos, está usted advertida-dijo el pony mientras cruzaba la puerta de la oficina.

Spitfire se levantaba con dificultad, al ver que se había ido corrió hacía el pasillo.

-¡Espere!-. Ya no había nada, de repente retumbo otro trueno, la luz de su oficina se apagó, y el sonido de la lluvia chocaba con su ventana, que daba a ver todo el cielo, en ese instante volteo a ver a la ventana, que era la única fuente de luz débil que había, en ese instante otro trueno cayó, iluminando la sombra de un dragón. Spitfire lo vio con miedo, salió de su oficina a toda velocidad gritando.

-¡Todos arriba venga, todos arriba, estamos bajo ataque!-. Llego donde estaban sus guardias noqueados, y activo la alarma, de repente todos los pasillos se iluminaron de una luz roja y un sonido ensordecedor. –¡Esto no es un simulacro, estamos bajo ataque!-.

Todos salieron de sus habitaciones corriendo sin saber que hacer. Spitfire se encontró con uno de sus asistentes. –Lleva a todos los novatos a los puntos de reunión, estamos bajo ataque-.

-¡Si mi general!-.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- grito Spitfire mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Sparks.

Spitfire llego a la habitación de Sparks, el pobre pegaso no sabía que hacer, el también vio la figura del dragón y sus nervios estaban en punta, miro a Spitfire y la general dijo.

-Sparks ponte tu uniforme, estamos bajo ataque-.

-Lo sé, pero, no estoy listo para hacer esto-.

-¡Sparks! Es un orden- Le dijo mientras le daba el uniforme de entrenamiento. –Bienvenido a los Wonderbolts-.

Sparks la miro confundido, miro el uniforme, con una mirada decidida se puso sus googles, pero en ese momento una bola de fuego se estrelló contra su habitación haciendo que Sparks saliera volando hacía el pasillo, y por primera vez viera un dragón tan de cerca, había algo curioso, era que ese dragón estaba montado por un pegaso, el cual grito.

-Recuerden señores, no dejen sobrevivientes- Esa voz que salió de su yelmo el cual dejaba ver autoridad, dejo un eco que dejaba escalofríos. Sparks sintió la mirada del pegaso y se escuchó su voz de nuevo. –El objetivo…déjenmelo a mí- estaba decidido de acabar con todo.

Continuara…


	16. Capítulo 16: Ponies que montan dragones

Capítulo 16: Ponies que montan dragones.

El cielo nocturno se llenaba de gritos de horror, de rugidos de un par de dragones que rodeaban la Academia Wonderbolt, ya el primer dragón había aterrizado en la pista, cargando toda clase de ponies, con armaduras y filosas armas, todas las tropas disponibles se dispersaron en la Academia.

La mayoría de los reclutas no sabían que hacer, unos impusieron resistencia, pero lo pagarían con el filo de varias dagas y espadas cargadas por los ponies atacantes. Todos alrededor de Cloudsdale se empezaron a despertar después de escuchar los perturbadores gritos de los reclutas combinados por los rugidos de los dragones. Definitivamente Cloudsdale estaba bajo ataque por un nuevo ejército, uno jamás antes visto, uno letal, uno mortal, uno que infundía miedo, uno que montaba dragones…

Sparks apenas podía visualizar el pony con el aterrador yelmo, ya no sabía si temblaba de miedo, frio, o por el simple hecho de ver una muerte segura en los ojos de ese pony. Sparks se quedó congelado, solo viendo el yelmo del pony, y como las gotas de lluvia chocaban con él. De repente el pony levanto sus cascos, en ellos llevaba puesto una extraña base, con un furioso movimiento salieron un par de filosas y brillantes hojas de navaja, en ambos cascos delanteros. Sparks al ver eso, no tuvo otra opción más que salir huyendo de su destruida habitación hacía el pasillo, donde solo una luz roja que representaba una alerta o un simple simulacro iluminaba, esta vez avisaba la última noche de muchos otros pegasos.

El extraño pony abrió sus alas, haciendo una acrobacia, bajo del dragón y entro por el gran agujero de la habitación de Sparks, el olor a cenizas hacía sonreír al sádico pegaso. De un movimiento se abrió su yelmo, sus ojos azul celeste brillaban con las llamas que su dragón había causado en la habitación, volteo a ver al dragón y le ordeno.

-Skyrage, ve a la pista con tu hermano…y quema ¡TODO!-.

-Cómo ordenes Kailer-afirmo el joven dragón.

Ya con las órdenes dadas, Kailer bajo su yelmo, unas luces azul fuerte se encendieron en la parte de los ojos y salió a buscar a su presa.

La pista de entrenamiento de la Academia era un campo de batalla, varios valientes reclutas dando sus vidas para proteger el sueño de poder ser un Wonderbolt, pero su vida se consumió gracias a las llamas que Skyrage y su hermano soltaron en la pista, después fueron directo con la estructura, empezando con la oficina de Spitfire. Varios otros soldados del ejército de Kailer entraron a la Academia, acabando con todo lo que se les cruzaba, lanzando bombas molotov, los unicornios lanzaban hechizos para destruir y para incendiar, la Academia empezaba a consumirse en el fuego.

Sparks estaba en los pasillos cuando empezó a sentir un intenso calor, en eso él pudo presenciar como un pequeño grupo de ponies lanzaban fuego y destruían todo a su paso, sus nervios estaban en lo más alto, bajo la velocidad, en el pasillo se escuchaban más los gritos del exterior, al llegar al cruce del pasillo, el pegaso escucho el movimiento de una armadura, aprovecho y se escondió en la oscuridad que daba el pasillo, pudo observar con mucho esfuerzo a un unicornio no tan alto, en eso enfrente de él se escuchó un grito, era un pegaso que Sparks no conocía, tenía su traje de Wonderbolt puesto y gritaba, pareciendo incitar al soldado unicornio.

-¡Vamos maldito bastardo, ven, atácame!-.

El unicornio no dijo nada, solo daba pequeños pasos hacía el valiente pegaso. El rezagado pegaso seguía gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos y sudor por todo su rostro.

-Ven, maldita sea, ve…-.

Un sonido de huesos siendo rotos y de una cuchilla atravesando el corazón del pegaso, sucumbió el ambiente, el unicornio sin ningún esfuerzo, había mutilado al pegaso, sin ninguna otra acción, cruzo el pasillo. Sparks se quedó congelado por lo que acababa de oír y a duras penas ver, soltó unas lágrimas, él tuvo la oportunidad de salvarlo, pero su miedo fue más fuerte, y ahora otra vida había sido cobrada, todo por su culpa, por su miedo, por su cobardía…

Sparks se puso de nuevo en cuatro patas y corrió hacía el cruce, tomando el camino donde el unicornio había llegado. Corrió mientras veía como las llamas consumían el lugar, había cuerpos de pegasos, los cuales él no conocía, pero tal vez en un futuro hubieran sido grandes amigos, Sparks se llenaba más de furia y de odio acumulado, todos esos pegasos, ellos si tenían un pasado, una familia, amigos, ellos si lo tenían todo. Con estos pensamientos, todo se empezó a consumir en ira por la mente de Sparks y sabía que solo había una opción, pelear.

Kailer recorría los pasillos, acabando con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, en eso escucho como alguien trotaba a gran velocidad, curiosamente fue a ver, un casco fue lo que encontró, haciendo que se fuera hacía atrás y cayera, el pegaso, el cual era el asistente de Spitfire, lo amenazaba con una espada.

-Todo acaba aquí maldito-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con ira dentro de él.

Kailer solo se le quedo viendo, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-Vamos, no vas a decir tus últimas palabras maldito infe-. El crujido de sus huesos se escuchó, un ligero gemido fue lo último que dio su asistente y después el sonido de la caída…detrás del cadáver estaba la salavadora de Kialer.

-Buen trabajo Dusk-.

-No es nada...-.

-¿Dónde está el dichoso Sparks?-dijo mientras se ponía en cuatro patas, el par de navajas que tenía en las patas delanteras se habían ocultado.

-La última vez que lo ví fue en la sesión de entrenamiento-.

-Tu búscalo y encárgate de él, yo estaré ahí cuando lo tengas, buena caza-dijo mientras le daba la espada a Dusk, y los dos salían a buscar a Sparks.

Sparks seguía corriendo buscando la salida, el humo y las cenizas subían de nivel, sentía como el calor de las llamas quemaba su pelaje poco a poco. Cuando se encontró el pasillo para ir al campo de entrenamiento, la puerta cayó envuelta en llamas, estorbando su escape, de repente arriba de él se hizo un hoyo, por la misma razón, las llamas poco a poco consumían las instalaciones de la Academia. Sparks tosió gracias a la combinación de polvo y cenizas que se desprendían del techo, pero de repente a no muy lejana distancia se escuchó un grito conocido para él.

-¡Lightning Dusk!-grito Sparks con el nulo aliento que le quedaba.

-¡Sparks¡- el grito se escuchaba más y más cerca, después de eso se escucharon jadeos y en cuestión de segundos los dos se encontraron.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sparks muy preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien-respondió casi sin ánimos su compañera.

-Dusk tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡se hizo un hoyo en el techo vamos!-.

Sparks la tomo del casco, iba a tomar vuelo, pero un casco lo detuvo y lo tiro al piso lleno de cenizas, después de eso, Dusk le puso la espada en el cuello.

-¿Dusk?...¿!Qué crees que haces?¡-.

-Salvar a Equestria-dijo sin expresión alguna-.

-Dusk, no enloquezcas, aun podemos salir con vida de esto-.

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes?-, de las sombras empezaron a salir varios soldados y de una en especial salio Kailer.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria de esto-termino Dusk.

-Nos traicionaste…¿Por qué?-.

-Para salvar a Equestria…no hay otra opción, te necesitamos-.

En la cabeza de Sparks pasaban muchas cosas, jamás se imaginaría que su única compañera de Academia resultará ser una traidora, no solo para él, para sus difuntos compañeros y para Equestria, eso hizo que su ira estallara, sus ojos se abrieron, su color verde se encendió y sus alas explotaron.

-¡NOOOO!-, grito al mismo tiempo que la onda expansiva de fuego que había expulsado sus alas, encendieran en llamas a varios soldados, Kailer se logró quitar, y a Lightning Dusk le quemo un ojo y una parte de su pelaje. Sparks aprovecho para salir de ese infierno, y encontrarse con otro.

* * *

El par de dragones ya había acabado con la mayoría de Wonderbolts, también se veían cadáveres de los soldados enemigos, había sido una masacre, los únicos que quedaban en pie eran los dragones. Ahora Sparks solo podía confiar en alguien, Spitfire.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, después de que del cielo se viera un rayo de fuego atravesar a un dragón, el dragón cayó muerto y Spitfire quedara noqueada.

Skyrage miro como su hermano caía, ahora más ira y adrenalina se había juntado dentro de él, de repente reconoció a alguien que lo miraba en el cielo, el dragón lanzo una bola de fuego que Sparks esquivo con dificultad y después se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de Spitfire, para acabar con ella.

Lightning Sparks reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, con toda la ira que tenía dentro, llego con Spitfire y la cubrió con sus alas, Skyrage soltó una gran llamarada de fuego cubriendo al par de pegasos. La llamarada se había detenido y ahora había dos cuerpos inertes en el suelo, el dragón rugió con toda su ira haciendo que toda Cloudsdale gritara y llorara de miedo y de tristeza.

El cuerpo de Sparks se empezaba a mover con graves heridas en las patas delanteras, sentía un inmenso calor detrás, sus alas estaban encendidas, Sparks poco a poco estaba descubriendo su raro poder, volteo a ver a la general, en eso ella tosió algo de sangre y volteo a ver a Sparks.

-Necesitamos acabar con el último dragón-dijo con una voz muy débil.

-Espera, no puedes luchar así-.

-Sola no, pero juntos venceremos a ese monstruo, ¡venga!-.

-Si mi general-dijo Sparks mientras se colocaba los lentes y despegaban a la par. El dragón se dio cuenta de ello y los empezó a seguir.

En el cielo nocturno los dos volaban, a una altura considerable para ver las llamas consumir la Academia. Sparks, con varias heridas en el cuerpo y algo dolido de sus alas ya apagadas le pregunto a su general.

-¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Logre ver el rayo de fuego que hiciste para acabar con el primer dragón-.

-Necesito ganar más velocidad para poder generar un rayo de fuego y necesito tiempo para apuntar al dragón-.

En eso, el rugido de Skyrage se escuchó.

-Escúchame soldado, necesito que me ganes tiempo, distráelo con tu poder ese…-.

-Créame general que aún no sé cómo funciona-.

-Solo hazlo, ahora-.

Sparks bajo y se encontró cara a cara al dragón.

-Vas a pagar maldito gusano-dijo el dragón con su voz grave.

-No, créeme que tú lo harás, pagaras por todo lo que hiciste, y luego acabare con el que te hizo sufrir-.

-Guarda silencio asqueroso pony-.

En eso una persecución comenzó, Sparks se encargaba de ganarle tiempo a Spitfire y de esquivar las bolas de fuego que el dragón le lanzaba. Spitfire se elevaba más y más, gano cierta altitud, en un punto se detuvo, vio como Sparks apenas podía con el dragón, cerro sus ojos, se colocó las gafas y voló en picada, ganando más velocidad, haciendo que un espiral de viento se empezara a generar, Sparks logró voltear a ver como Spitfire bajaba, sabía que ya era hora, Sparks empezó a bajar, Skyrage lo siguió, Spitfire bajaba más y más y el remolino se hacía más grande y fuerte, al llegar a un nivel ya bajo, Sparks se distrajo y aterrizo mal de nuevo, abriéndose las heridas pasadas, Spitfire llego a la pista y fue junto a Sparks en forma protectora, el dragón aterrizo junto a ellos, antes que el dragón pudiera hacer algo la general le grito.

-Es mi turno de protegerlo-.

Skyrage soltó un rugido que fue interrumpido por un trueno, que combinado junto con la lluvia se veía letal, en eso el remolino se tornó de un tono naranja y un rayo de fuego puro atravesó el corazón del dragón , haciendo que ese fuera el último rugido que se escuchara en la batalla.

Spitfire cayó rendida junto a Sparks.

-¿Lo…lo logramos?-pregunto Sparks con un tono de voz ya débil.

-Creo…que…-de repente se escuchó un grito de dolor de la general. Kailer le había enterrado un par de sus navajas en el costado, Sparks reacciono y se levantó, de un movimiento rápido lleno de furia, adrenalina e ira, le dio una patada en la cara a Kailer, haciendo que la parte frontal de su yelmo se rompiera, se le cayera una de sus navajas y cayera varios metros hacia atrás. Después de eso, sintió como lo intentaban ahorcar, Sparks se dio la vuelta rompiendo la llave y mirando a una Lightning Dusk desfigurada de la cara por el fuego, con toda la furia tomo una espada y la blandió haciendo un corte en el pecho de Sparks, al darse la vuelta del dolor, Dusk aprovecho y le hizo otro grueso corte en el ala. Sparks logro darle una patada, haciendo que soltara la espada, los dos forcejearon hasta llegar al límite de la pista, después de eso, se veía Cloudsdale, pero con una considerable distancia hacía abajo. Los dos forcejeaban con furia, Sparks logro quitarse de encima a Dusk, rodó hacia su lado izquierdo, tratando de agarrar la espada, pero al estar cerca de ella, Kailer piso su casco con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Sparks gritara de dolor. Kailer ya preparaba su arma para acabar con Sparks, pero por las espaldas de Kailer, llego Spitfire tacleándolo y haciendo que vaya varios metros hacía atrás, Kialer se levantó rápidamente y le dio un gran golpe a Spitfire, la general se levantó rápidamente, tomando la navaja que se le había caído a Kialer, aprovecho para hacerle un corte en el pecho y que Kialer se quedara fuera de combate por un momento, un grueso hilo de sangre salía por la nariz de la general, se dirigió hacia Dusk, pero la alumna reacciono más rápido y tiro a Spitfire. Dusk se alejaba de Sparks para ir por la navaja de Kailer. Dusk la tomo y volteo a ver a Sparks, mientras gritaba

-¡Esto…es…por Lord Hailstorm!- la pegaso esprinto contra Sparks, en eso el pegaso alcanzo la espada y la puso hacía en frente, haciendo que a Dusk se le enterrara, Sparks la impulso hacia atrás, haciendo que la rezagada cayera a la ciudad de nubes.

Sparks miro al vacío, lo que había hecho jamás creyó hacerlo en su vida, pero ahora sentía como su ira y su furia se disipaba en el ardiente ambiente, a lo lejos veía como Kailer se levantaba, tomaba una de sus navajas y se dirigía hacia él. Su respiración era profunda y oscura, Al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo miro con esos penetrantes ojos azul oscuro llenos de furia, estaba preparando su arma, Sparks cerró sus ojos mientras una lágrima recorría sus raspadas mejillas.

En eso se escuchó un grito lleno de esfuerzo y furia, se sintió como alguien caía al vacío, y después se escucharon los jadeos de Spitfire, ella había llegado por la espalda de Kialer y lo había empujado al vacío…todo había terminado. Los dos se ayudaron a ponerse en cuatro patas, sus ojos apreciaban como la Academia se consumía en el fuego del dolor, del miedo, de la amenaza. Spitfire lloraba silenciosamente, el resplandor del fuego hacían ver sus lágrimas, Sparks también veía como todos sus sueños se habían acabado en una madrugada, por la orden de un desquiciado que según buscaba salvara Equestria, todo había cambiado ahora.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Sparks mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No creo que pueda dar un paso más- dijo Spitfire mientras e tocaba la herida de su costado.

Sparks volteo a ver a todas partes, y vio una cueva en lo alto de una montaña cercana.

-Ven, sube a mi lomo, vámonos de aquí antes de que vengan más-.

Spitfire subio a su lomo y los dos salieron gravemente heridos de ese infierno, la Academia de los Wonderbolts había sido destruida y los reclutas cayeron junto con ella, mostrando coraje y valor, con los cuales siempre se les recordara.

Sparks e Spitfire llegaron a la pequeña cueva, usando hojas que se encontraban ahí, detuvo el sangrado de varias de sus heridas. Spitfire se había quedado dormida, el cansancio los carcomía, al igual que el dolor de ver todo irse de esa forma, Sparks miraba la luna, el horizonte y el gran castillo de Canterlot, también pudo apreciar como varios ponies de la guarda real llegaban al lugar, Sparks solo tenía una sola esperanza, esperar.

* * *

2 días después del ataque.

En el centro de Ponyville había carteles dando a conocer la horrible noticia, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se acercaban a la multitud de ponies de estaban reunidos, uno salían llorano, otros solo decaídos y pensativos. El cartel decía.

Ataque a los Wonerbolts

En la madrugada de hoy, la Academia fue atacada por un ejército desconocido.

No se han encontrado sobrevivientes…


	17. Capítulo 17: Las Cenizas de la Esperanza

Capítulo 17: Las Cenizas de la Esperanza

En la noche del ataque: Canterlot

La hermosa princesa de la noche observaba los frutos de su trabajo, contemplaba las hermosas estrellas y el astro gigante el cual derivaba su nombre, brillaba con fervor cómo siempre, de hecho, esa noche resplandecía un poco más de lo normal…bueno, ella siempre lo veía así.

Desde un decorado balcón ella sentía la cálida brisa nocturna, cerraba sus hermosos ojos para sentirla mejor…dio un aliviado y relajado suspiro. Sus ojos se abrieron y se quedaron mirando el manto nocturno, todo un bello espectáculo.

Unos momentos de silencio transcurrieron hasta que un molesto zumbido en sus oídos la distrajo de su calma, después un ligero dolor en su cabeza la aturdió…algo estaba fuera de lo normal. La princesa Luna salió del balcón y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Creo que estar un momento en mi habitación me hará bien-pensó ella.

Se acomodó en sus suaves cojines, y se quedó mirando a la nada, como si alguien la estuviera hipnotizando, pasaron varios segundos y sacudió su cabeza confundida, otro zumbido sacudió sus pensamientos. Luna seguía confundida, rara vez le pasaba eso, cuando estaba o muy estresada o muy enferma…pero estaba segura que no sufría de ninguno de los dos síntomas en ese momento. Luna daba vueltas por su habitación, cuando otra vez paso, pero esta vez no solo fue un zumbido, fue una especie de grito y después, un rugido.

Luna ahora estaba asustada, sabía que la única forma de descubrir de quién fue ese grito, era meterse a los sueños de los ponies. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos muy tormentosos, nada pasaba con los ponies de tierra, ni con los unicornios…faltaba revisar los sueños de los pegasos. Se concentró y junto la magía suficiente para ir al sueño de un pequeño pegaso, el cual vivía en Cloudsdale.

Luna apareció en una habitación, el chico soñaba con su propia habitación, Luna saco una ligera sonrisa al ver qué el pequeñín soñaba con que estaba jugando con uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Después de unos minutos cuidándolo, su sueño se empezó a deshacer, Luna pudo juntar su magia para seguir en el sueño, unos gritos de una madre desesperada se escuchaban afuera de la habitación del pequeño, Luna pudo escuchar unas palabras muy borrosas antes que el sueño desapareciera.

-Hijo!, de..s..pier…ta, hijo…!...to…ma…tus cosas…-.

Esas palabras fueron muy difíciles de descifrar para la princesa, se concentró aún más y ahí se enteró de lo que sucedía, esta vez escucho al padre de la familia.

-Amor…lleva al niño…a un..lug…nos…atacan-.

La última palabra retumbo en el pensamiento de Luna, tanto que sintió un brusco empujón, y un dolor de cabeza intenso, no tenía otra opción, debía de avisarle a su hermana.

Luna corría por los pasillos para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana, sus pensamientos dolían, no sabía cómo decirle eso a su hermana, al llegar la puerta estaba abierta, sin pensarlo Luna entró, no era la única que se había enterado. Unos pegasos, los cuales se notaba que no pertenecían a la guardia real y a nada por el estilo, estaban ahí, explicándole a Celestia lo ocurrido.

Las hermanas cruzaron miradas, la primera en hablar fue Luna.

-Hermana…Cloudsdale…-.

Celestia la miro decidida, sin más preámbulos le ordeno.

-Manda a la guardia real lo antes posible-.

* * *

La mañana siguiente en Cloudsdale.

Era un amanecer opaco, un amanecer en donde el sol casi no brillaba, un amanecer de luto, ver los rayos de sol para Sparks era su única esperanza para poder decir.

-Estamos vivos-dijo la capitana llena de mugre, sudor seco, tierra y sangre seca, junto con unas graves quemaduras y una grave herida en el costado envuelta en una hoja y apretada por una parte del traje, la cual tuvo que arrancar Sparks de su propio uniforme.

-No por mucho…nuestras heridas…¡agh!...están…infectadas y tenemos la carne fresca de las quemaduras…¡agh!...debemos de bajar y encontrar ayuda-.

-En este estado es imposible Sparks…¿qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Spitfire.

Sparks volvió a asomarse en la entrada de la cueva, la cual estaba en una montaña que tenía vista a Cloudsdale.

-Necesitamos movernos…no luchamos para morir en una sucia cueva…¡agh!..mi ala...-grito Sparks con un intenso dolor.

Él tenía varias heridas frescas y a punto de infectarse, una en el ala, otra en el pecho y unos cuantos raspones y quemaduras.

-En Cloudsdale hay un hospital…ahí nos podrán curar…pero tendremos que volar-.

Spitfire estaba recostada en una roca, por nada se movía de ahí, no tenía gestos ni expresión alguna, solo respiraba y hablaba, estaba pálida y su voz era ronca…no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sparks debía de reaccionar, por su culpa no iba a morir alguien más.

-General, súbase a mi lomo, bajaremos a Cloudsdale- dijo Sparks mientras se acercaba a Spitfire y con trabajo abría sus alas, Spitfire se acomodó en el lomo del pegaso, ahora, era turno de Sparks, sentía como sus heridas en las alas se abrían de nuevo, con mucha dificultad, emprendió vuelo hacía Cloudsdale.

* * *

En la ya destrozada Academia Wonderbolt.

Varios grupos de soldados reales buscaban supervivientes en las cenizas de la Academia. El líder Flash Sentry observaba con pesar los cadáveres, algunos quemados, otros con heridas de filosas espadas y lanzas, hasta de garras, todos…con su uniforme de entrenamiento Wonderbolt.

Una lágrima salio del general, él estaba en el centro de la pista, detrás de él, estaba el cadáver del dragón, el cual también, miro con pesar, su asistente se le acercó.

-Señor…acaso ¿está llorando?-.

-No puedo imaginar el desgraciado que causo esto…¿qué ganaba con esto?-.

-Supongo que…superioridad señor-.

-Busca más que eso…busca el poder en el dolor de los demás-dijo el capitán. Su asistente solo bajo la cabeza.

Otro de sus soldados se acercó gritando.

-¡Señor!, ¡señor!-.

-¿Algún superviviente?-.

-No señor…pero encontramos esto-dijo el cabo mientras le daba unas curiosas tarjetas, cada una con los nombres de los novatos, en total eran 50.

-Identifiquen los cadáveres-.

Después de identificarlos, otro soldado llego, esta vez de Cloudsdale con noticias.

-Señor…encontramos a alguien-.

-¿Vivo?-.

-No señor-.

-Maldita sea-gruño Sentry.

-Señor-dijo el primer asistente –falta una tarjeta-.

Flash Sentry y su grupo bajo a Cloudsdale, en un callejón estaba una pegaso color azul verdoso, con una espada enterrada en su vientre y con la cara quemada. Flash vio la última tarjeta, solo se alcanzaba a leer "Lightning", todo lo demás, estaba quemado y arrugado.

-Señor…encontramos esto-.

Flash Sentry se sorprendió por lo que acababa de ver, un yelmo negro, representaba autoridad, y tenía detalles azules celestes y blancos.

-¿Es de algún ejército que usted conozca?-pregunto uno de sus asistentes.

-Jamás había visto algo así-dijo con una voz decaída, triste… -Den la noticia, no hubo supervivientes, dijo mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Cremen los cadáveres y vayámonos a casa.

* * *

Varios minutos después

La ciudad de Cloudsdale jamás se había visto tan muerta, Sparks lo observaba mientras bajaba, un rayo de esperanza se asomaba, de quién sabe dónde, pero saldrían vivos de esta, una parte de él, se sentía aliviado, pero otra parte de él, estaba destrozada. Su visión se volvía borrosa, ambos pegasos estaban perdiendo mucha sangre, no aguantarían mucho, Sparks aguantaba todo lo que podía. Jamás había sentido esa hermosa sensación de tocar tierra, al estar en tierra, Sparks se desplomo al piso junto con Spitfire, la multitud apreciaba eso…¿sobrevivientes?.

Varios pegasos observaban a los cuerpos inertes de los Wonderbolts.

-¡Supervivientes!... ¡Alguien ayúdelos!-dijo un pegaso mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad, algunos no sabían cómo reaccionar, otros gritaban, - ¡Llévenlos al hospital! ¡Son supervivientes, vamos ayúdenlos!-.

Lo último que pudo apreciar Sparks fue como una multitud los rodeaba y los miraba con ojos llenos de triunfo, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos, fue a un niño, con un juguete de los Wonderbolts en los cascos…sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.


	18. Capítulo 18: El Dolor de la Verdad

Capítulo 18: El Dolor de la Verdad

**Día Actual**

* * *

Los pueblos de Equestria estaban congelados por la noticia, desde El Imperio de Cristal, hasta Appleloosa, todos en el mismo instante, hubiera parecido que habían practicado para hacerlo…

Muchas familias de pegasos lloraban, sus hijos al ver la noticia soltaban lágrimas, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus familiares más queridos, habían sido asesinados por ponies sin corazón, que según siguen a una causa, nadie lo sabía, lo único que se notaba y que era un hecho, es que este nuevo "ejército" era despiadado, letal, que en solo una batalla, había destrozado a una población y hasta el estado anímico de un reino se había venido abajo. Eso nunca, nunca jamás lo había hecho un ejército equestriano, o la verdad, era inexplicable…

Lágrimas salían de los hermosos, dulces y tímidos ojos de Fluttershy, su corazón estaba hecho trisas, el único pony que la había tratado como una reina, el primer pony del cual se había enamorado, un extraño pony…caído del cielo, que no sabía quién era, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto, las dos semanas que estuvieron juntos fueron increíbles, y ahora ella, lo había perdido.

Su amiga Dash, también veía el letrero con lágrimas en los ojos, pocas veces había sentido ese sentimiento por un pony, ella le había enseñado tantas cosas, le había ayudado a poder alcanzar ese sueño, pero también se sentía culpable por llevarlo, sintió que ella lo había arriesgado…en verdad nadie tenía la culpa de tan atroz acontecimiento. Las dos amigas estaban destrozadas…

Medio pueblo se retiraba del anuncio, unas gruesas nubes de tormenta se acercaban a el, poco a poco, los ponies restantes se retiraban cabizbajos, solo quedaban tres, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Twilight. La última se acercó a Fluttershy, cabizbaja y con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Lo…lo siento tanto…Fluttershy, yo…-.

-Aléjate de mí-dijo la pegaso entre sollozos.

-Fluttershy, no me iré de aquí, yo también estoy muy mal…-.

Fluttershy se mantuvo callada…

-Todo esto ocurrió porque le tuve desconfianza-dijo Twilight mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

-T-tu misma lo has dicho…-más lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos.

-Fluttershy…quiero que entiendas que…

-Ha sido el único pony que se ha fijado en mí y por tus estupideces "reales"….se ha ido- esto lo dijo en un tono que muy pocas veces se podía escuchar en Fluttershy, sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados de tanto llorar. Twilight la volteo a ver, ella también estaba llorando, sin ninguna otra palabra, le da un abrazo a Fluttershy, ambas sienten sus lágrimas caer en sus hombros.

-Yo también lo quería aquí-dijo Twilight entre sollozos y lágrimas -…me siento tan mal-.

-Te perdono- dijo Fluttershy, igual entre sollozos.

-No Fluttershy…la que se debe de disculpar soy yo…por estar tan ciega y por desconfiar de ti y de los demás…en especial…de él-.

Rainbow las observo, ella no podía evitar llorar, así que se juntó en su abrazo, un abrazo que la lluvia no se tardó en cubrir, uno el cual le daba calor a sus corazones de que seguían ahí, siendo amigas, unidas, como siempre...

* * *

En el hospital de Cloudsdale.

Sparks abría sus ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz, no había mucha, solo iluminaba un pequeño foco en el techo y la luz del mediodía en la ventana.

Escuchó el sonido del electrocardiograma, volteo a su derecha y ahí estaba, la capitana Spitfire, él ahora sentía que era su única amiga, la que lo acompañaría al fin del mundo, tenía una intravenosa, varias vendas en su costado, sus patas y sus alas, parches en las quemaduras y varios raspones en el rostro que ya se veían cicatrizados.

-Spit..Spitfire-dijo suavemente-.

-Hola Sparks-dijo con sus ojos cerrados y sin voltear.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Como mierda…-dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo volteo a ver, un novato que jamás se imaginaría llegar a conocer, un valiente pegaso que le salvó de morir, él decía que no tenía idea de quien era, pero ella si sabía, un héroe para los Wonderbolts…ahí fue cuando recordó las palabras del extraño pony que entro a su oficina antes del ataque.

Spitfire pudo observar lo mismo, el cuerpo de Sparks lleno de vendas, parches y cicatrices, sonrió y dijo.

-No puedo creer como salimos de esta-.

-Yo tampoco…de hecho…yo no debería estar aquí-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Murieron ponies que valían la pena- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y su voz se empezó a cortar. –Ellos tenían familias, alguien a quien a..amar, ellos sabían su propósito en esta vida…ellos debieron de estar aquí, recuperándose, para volver a ver a los que más aman- varias lágrimas recorrieron las raspadas mejillas de Sparks. –Y yo solo caí del cielo…ni siquiera recuerdo quien soy o por qué estoy aquí- empezaba a sollozar y a soltar más lágrimas.

Spitfire lo miro, ella también se sentía triste por la pérdida de sus alumnos, cerró los ojos, lo volteo a ver, le sonrió y dijo.

-Por alguna razón pasan las cosas Sparks- se seguían escuchando sus sollozos. –Yo no pienso lo mismo, tu luchaste por alguien al igual que ellos, y sé que ese alguien, está pensando en ti en este momento, tu eres el que vas a honrar a los caídos en esta batalla, tu…eres el héroe de esta batalla y el héroe de los Wonderbolts, para mí, tu eres ese gran pony que tiene los sentimientos de acero, tienes las agallas para luchar por los que más quieres, para mí, eres el siguiente Wonderbolt-.

Spitfire observaba como Sparks se secaba las lágrimas, después la miro, el sonido del electrocardiograma acompañaba ese momento, después de eso, hubo silencio.

-Yo estuve en una situación similar cuando era una potrilla-dijo Spitfire rompiendo el silencio.

Sparks la miro, diciéndole con la mirada que continuara.

-Siempre fui huérfana, jamás conocí a mis padres, siempre me sentía sola y sin un objetivo en la vida, y después descubrí que estaba enferma- ahora los ojos de la capitana empezaron a salir lágrimas.

Sparks la miraba serio, escuchándola…

-Cuando tuve la edad suficiente, me inscribí a la Academia de los Wonderbolts para poder descubrir mi objetivo en la vida, igual que tú-.

Los ojos de Sparks se abrieron más, él solo seguía escuchando…

-Pero…antes de eso…¿sabes dónde vivía?-.

Sparks la miro, con los ojos llorosos, -no Spitfire-.

-En el mismo lugar donde estas tu-dijo Spitfire mientras una lágrima mojaba sus quemadas mejillas.

Sparks se sorprendió y puso una cara sería mientras una lágrima salía.

-Los Wonderbolts me ayudaron a superar mi enfermedad y utilizarla como un aliado, después de mucho tiempo, gracias a eso, ascendí hasta capitana-.

-Pero…si puedo preguntar…¿Cuál era tu enfermedad?-dijo Sparks mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Recuerdas ese rayo de fuego que mato al dragón?-.

-Si-.

-Eso era lo que tenía, una especie de anomalía que me quemaba desde dentro…los Wonderbolts me salvaron la vida, es por eso que me uní a ellos, si no hubiera sido por ellos y sus enseñanzas, hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo- termino de decir mientras se secaba unos pares de lágrimas.

-No…no sé que decir-dijo Sparks algo sorprendido y confundido.

-A lo que voy es que me sentía igual que tú, pero logre superar mi mayor obstáculo y mírame ahora…conectada a una cama de hospital como hace 25 años jaja…pero junto al pegaso que me salvo la vida-.

Sparks volvió a dibujar su sonrisa, mirando no solo a su capitana o maestra, si no a su nueva amiga, respiro hondo y suspiro, acomodando su cabeza en la suave almohada.

-Hay algo más Sparks-dijo Spitfire mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-¿Qué es?-.

-Antes del ataque, un extraño pony encapuchado entro a mi oficina…no sé si tomarlo como una advertencia o una amenaza, pero me dijo que si no te convertía en Wonderbolt, Equestria pagaría con la guerra-.

Los ojos de Sparks se abrieron con tal revelación, muchos sentimientos llenaron su corazón, ya no sabía cómo reaccionar…

-Entonces…él era el que me buscaba…!Nooo¡-exclamo mientras pasaba su casco por su despeinada y roja melena…

-No sé si él sea el verdadero enemigo…por eso te voy a convertir en un Wonderbolt-dijo Spitfire decidida.

-Pero Spitfire, es muy pronto…no lo puedo aceptar-.

-Mira, no me importa si las amenazas de ese extraño pony sean o no ciertas, yo lo hago…por qué ese es tu destino, eso es lo que esa llama naciente representa-dijo mientras señalaba su CM. –Bienvenido a los Wonderbolts Lightning Sparks-.

-Bueno…supongo que hay que esperar a que nos den de alta ¿no?-.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón-dijo Spitfire mientras se acomodaba en su almohada, ella sabía que su trabajo estaba hecho, ella se sentía segura, un nuevo héroe había llegado y era hora de demostrárselo al mundo.


	19. Capítulo 19: Un Nuevo Plan,Una Nueva Era

Capítulo 19: Un Nuevo Plan, una nueva era.

Era una noche helada...una de las más frías del año. El viento soplaba tan fuerte que hacía que sus heridas ardieran, cada vez sentía que se infectaban más y más, su crin plateada se movía bruscamente, al compás de la ventisca.

Se dirigía hacía el bosque Everfree, herido y malhumorado, había fallado en su misión, eso hacía que su mente no solo se congelara por el helado viento, si no, por los pensamientos de fracaso que rondaban en si.

Se hacía su camino la una entrada de una cueva, donde se apreciaba el humo de una fogata recién apagada, el ambiente era húmedo, lo que hacía que sus heridas le molestaran aun más, cojeaba y tenía varios golpes y una gran cortada en sus costados, y ya no sentía la cara, sus ojos azules oscuro reflejaban la tenue luz que había en el lugar. Después de unos minutos, entraron unos ponies encapuchados, uno era un unicornio y su compañero un terrestre, pareciera que ellos eran los que habían apagado la fogata hace unos minutos, se vieron sorprendidos por lo que veían, exclamaron al unísono.

-¡General Kailer!-.

-¿Donde esta Hailstorm?-dijo muy fría y seriamente, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a ambos guardias.

-Adentro general- dijo el unicornio nerviosa mente.

-Inútiles-. Sin mas que decir, se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y se dirigió a las entrañas de la cueva.

En el estomago de la cueva, donde la humedad y la oscuridad, era el complemento perfecto para hacerlo un lugar tétrico y sofocante, estaba la sala del trono de Hailstorm, si es que se le podía nombrar así, su trono era una masa de rocas, la sala solo era iluminada por unas cuantas velas, y apenas había guardias ahí. Enfrente de Hailstorm había una especie de libro, estaba rodeado por un aura roja sangre, proveniente del cuerno fracturado de Hailstorm, hojeaba cada página con una sonrisa, parecería que muchos recuerdos pasaban por su maligna y retorcida mente, al escuchar una voz muy familiar dejo el libro, el cual decía en la carátula "Historia Antigua de Equestria" y dijo.

-Kailer, amigo mío ¿cómo te fue en tu misión-.

-¿Qué acaso no ves?- dijo mientras señalaba sus heridas.

-Ya veo...- dijo Hailstorm mientras bajaba de su trono hecho de rocas y se dirigía a su amigo. Ilumino su cuerno roto, un aura roja sangre cubrió a Kailer, sanando todas sus heridas y golpes.

-Gracias Hailstorm- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Sabes que no debes de hacer reverencias amigo mío- dijo Hailstorm mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Kailer sonrió de la misma manera y le dijo

-He fallado Hailstorm , no se porque me curas-.

-No voy a poder conquistar Equestria sin ti viejo amigo, aparte, lo de tu derrota fue algo bueno-.

-¡¿Qué, acaso estas loco, perdimos una buena parte de nuestro ejército?!, no se por qué dices que eso es bueno- dijo Kailer con algo de enojo hacía Hailstorm, él solo lo volteo a ver y dijo

-Lo que acabamos de hacer, fue una distracción- dijo Hailstorm muy seguro.

-¿Distracción?-complemento Kailer algo inseguro.

-Toda Equestria moverá sus piezas para buscar a los responsables de este acto, tú te mantendrás oculto aquí para evitarlo, mientras tanto, entraremos poco a poco a Ponyville, así me ayudaras a buscar a nuestro campeón-dijo Hailstorm mientras se acercaba a una pared con una manta encima.

-¿Pero ni siquiera sé donde esta? ¿ Ni siquiera sé si murió por las heridas que le causamos?-.

-Él sigue vivo, lo puedo sentir Kailer, es por eso, qué hice esto- dijo mientras quitaba la manta. En la pared estaban unas especies de pantallas hechas por la magia de Hailstorm, en ellas se podía observar todas las conexiones que dirigían a Lightning Sparks.

-Hay una pony, que me interesaría hablar con ella-dijo Hailstorm con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿Acaso es esa pony con melena rosa y una cutie mark de mariposas?-pregunto Kailer mientras veía sorprendido los grandes hologramas mágicos.

-Fluttershy, la pequeña amiga de Sparks, jaja...no pude evitar reír cuando la vi llorando por él- dijo mientras la observaba en la pantalla, estaba sentada en su habitación viendo el collar que le iba a regalar a Sparks...se le podía ver que lloraba y suspiraba.

Dijo mientras suspiraba- Ahh, el amor Kailer, ese sentimiento que puede romper barreras...y no solo...rompe barreras - dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de una forma perturbadora. Era hora de la siguiente fase del plan.

* * *

En el Hospital de Cloudsdale

El sol se levantaba poco a poco, entraba por las ventanillas, directo a la cara de Sparks, se talló los ojos y escucho como el doctor entraba a su habitación, despertó al par de pegasos con buenas noticias.

-Buenos días pacientes, tengo buenas noticias-. La cara de Spitfire y de Sparks se levantaron con los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando al médico.

-Sus heridas están mucho mejor, pero, solo hay uno que se puede dar de alta hoy-.

-¿Y quién es doctor?- pregunto Spitfire con los ojos algo adormilados.

-Es el señor Lightning Sparks- dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles. -Usted señorita Spitfire, tendrá que quedarse unos días más, sus heridas aun no se han curado del todo, en especial la del costado-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, Spitfire solo se toco la herida y miro al médico.

-Esta bien doctor-dijo algo cabizbaja.

-Ok, hasta luego y buenos días- dijo mientras se retiraba.

-No pienso irme sin ti Spitfire- dijo Sparks con una sonrisa.

-Te debes de ir Sparks, yo me quedaré aquí- dijo regresándole la mirada. -De hecho, quiero que vayas y muestres que los Wonderbolts sobrevivimos-.

-Bueno...creo que sería lo mejor- dijo Sparks con una sonrisa mientras se intentaba bajar de la cama, se quito los ropajes del hospital y se puso lo único que llevaba, su traje de entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts, se veía la tela gastada, con algo de polvo y manchas de sangre, cerró los ojos y se lo puso.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando Spitfire lo interrumpio.

-Sparks-. El pegaso se detuvo.

-Quiero que te pongas esta mascara y estos lentes- dijo mientras le acercaba su mascara de Wonderbolt, igual algo llena de polvo y manchas de sangre, junto con sus lentes, estaban sucios, pero sorprendentemente no estaban rotos.

-Porta este uniforme mostrando y representando a los Wonderbolts caídos, muéstrate como un héroe, y también...quiero que lo primero que hagas, es ir con la pony que más quieres y le digas todo lo que sientes...disfruta de tu vida Sparks, se que nos veremos pronto- dijo mientras una lágrima corría en su mejilla.

-Lo hare Spitfire...gracias general- dijo con una despedida militar.

Sin más que decir, salió por la puerta del cuarto, bajo lentamente, todos lo veían con sonrisas, pudo notar al potrillo con un muñeco de acción de los Wonderbolts en el casco, su padre, su madre dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Sparks se acerco y le acaricio el crin, le sonrió y le dijo.

-Tu serás parte del futuro de esta gran Academia-. El pequeño pegaso le sonrió y le dijo.

-¡Tú eres el más grande Wonderbolt!- dijo con una sonrisa típica de un niño.

-No amigo, aun hay mucho que ver y hacer-.

Le dio otra sonrisa al niño y salió del hospital, vio hacia el cielo, volteo, vio la destruida Academia de los Wonderbolts, sonrío, se puso los lentes y abrió vuelo hacía Ponyville, no volvería a fallarle a una buena amiga suya, jamás.


	20. Capítulo 20: Regrese por ti

Bien, primero, saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, amigos y amigas, les quiero dar un agradecimiento especial en este nuevo capítulo, ya que jamás he llegado tan lejos en un fanfic, estoy lleno de felicidad e inspiración, gracias a todos ustedes, un abrazo a todos

-Androsi Fiction

Ahora sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Regrese por ti.

En el castillo Canterlot

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Está hablando enserio general?-.

-Si princesa, hay dos supervivientes-.

-¿Quiénes son?-.

-La capitana Spitfire y otro pegaso-.

-¿Cómo es su estado?-.

-Están en el hospital, recuperándose-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?, ahora mande a poner la noticia en todos los pueblos-.

-Eso fue hace un día general, mande a hacer otras inmediatamente-.

-No general Sentry, divida sus tropas y den las noticias en todos los pueblos de Equestria-.

-Cómo ordene Princesa Celestia-.

Flash movio todas sus tropas, se dividieron en todos los pueblos de Equestria, él y otro camarada suyo irían a Ponyville, pero ellos no sabían que otro mensajero llegaría.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

El cielo se estaba empezando a nublar, era una tarde donde el sol se había escondido, en el pequeño pueblo había una ceremonia de homenaje hacía los caídos Wonderbolts, en el kiosco del pueblo la bandera Wonderbolt ondeaba fuerte, y se bajaba a la altura media del mástil, todos guardaban silencio, incluidas las mane 6, estaban ahí llorando en silencio, recordando al su amigo, Rarity se mantenía cabizbaja con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Spike la trataba de consolar, Pinkie tenía su pelo lacio y lloraba al igual, Applejack no lo llego a conocer bien, pero ahí estaba diciéndole adiós a un amigo y a varios guerreros, Twilight era una de las que más sufría, se prometió a ella misma de jamás hablar mal o desconfiar de un pony al cual no conocía bien, Rainbow Dash estaba cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados, ella sabía que era fuerte y valiente, pero no pudo evitar llorar por la pérdida de un pony el cual ella sentía algo más que una amistad.

Todas sus amigas la trataban de consolar, sabían lo que sufría, sabían que ella había perdido a alguien muy especial, unos de los pocos ponies que se habían fijado en ella. Ella solo lloraba silenciosamente, con un colguije en sus cascos, su corazón se había hecho pedazos, solo tenía una pregunta en su mente ¿por qué?, esa pregunta que tenía una respuesta borrosa, llena de dolor, de tristeza y algo de melancolía. Fluttershy jamás se había sentido así, se sentía sola, ya no sentía lágrimas que soltar y que representaran lo destrozada que estaba, no se necesitaban lágrimas para ver que era uno de los peores momentos de su vida, que sus sentimientos ya no estaban ahí, estaban escondidos, de nuevo, sentía que su timidez volvía a ser su peor enemiga, ya no sentía que fuera ella, le faltaba una parte de su corazón, y un extraño pegaso se la había llevado.

-Queridos habitantes de Ponyville, estamos aquí reunidos, para darle una útlima despedida a estos guerreros, tal vez algunos los conozcan, tal vez, otros hayan compartido momentos con ustedes, por eso estamos aquí, para darles las gracias-. La Alcaldesa se acercó y quito una manta la cual cubría una tabla de roca con el símbolo de los Wonderbolts, después tomo una rosa blanca y la coloco gentilmente en el muro, varios otros ponies subían y hacían lo mismo, las chicas hicieron lo mismo, pero hubo dos que habían dejado algo más, Rainbow dejo una de sus medallas y Fluttershy puso el colguije que le iba a regalar a su querido pegaso, le dio un beso y lo coloco junto a su rosa blanca.

-Nunca te olvidare…tu cambiaste mi corazón-dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos, Rainbow la vio y se dieron un abrazo.

-Vamos Flutter, debemos de seguir adelante-dijo Dash entre sollozos.

Las dos bajaron del kiosco, pero en ese instante, llegaron dos guardias reales corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Alcaldesa!-exclamo Flash acercándose a toda velocidad.

Un trueno de un color peculiar interrumpió al general, todos se asustaron al escuchar ese extraño trueno.

-Dígame General- dijo la Alcaldesa algo fuerte, ya que los vientos empezaron a soplar.

-¡Les tengo que avisar algo!-.

-Dígalo General-.

Flash volteo a ver a la multitud, otro trueno cayo, y los vientos eran aún más fuertes.

-¡Escuchen todo Ponyville!-.

Otro trueno cae, se puede apreciar un color naranja y algo volando entre las nubes, muy pocos lo notaron pero no le dieron tanta importancia.

-¡Hay supervi..

Fue interrumpido por otro rayo, esta vez más fuerte, los vientos aumentaban

-Dígalo ya General- grito la Alcaldesa –Se avecina una tormenta-.

-Hay supervivie…

Esta vez fue interrumpido por un estruendo, un ruido más fuerte se escuchó, polvo se levantó por doquier, en su camino dejo un rastro de fuego, algo curioso, todos se asustaron por tal acción, retrocedieron unos pasos, en el polvo se pudo avistar una figura, apenas se podía ver, el polvo se empezó a disipar, y ahí estaba, un pegaso algo herido y sucio, vestido con un uniforme de los Wonderbolts.

-Hay supervivientes-termino el general atónito.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sus ojos se empezaban a abrir, parecía una vil mentira, una sátira, una broma pesada…

Las chicas lo voltearon ver, sus corazones se quedaron congelados por un momento, no podían creer lo que estaban observando…

-Los Wonderbolts…hemos sobrevivido-dijo el pegaso, algo exhausto, pero con fuerza en su voz, la valentía que lo caracteriza.

La alcadeza aún no se lo creía, penaba que era una estúpida broma.

-¡Muestra tu rostro!-exclamo la alcadesa, todos suspiraron sorprendidos por la actitud de su alcalde, a la vez que veían al supuesto superviviente.

El pegaso bajo su cabeza, se quitó los lentes, todos lo observaban detenidamente, las chicas se quedaron congeladas, el pegaso se quitó la máscara y volteo a ver a la alcaldesa.

-Yo soy Lightning Sparks, superviviente de los Wonderbolts-.

-¡Sparks!- se escuchó un grito, el pegaso volteo y vio a la pegaso que tanto quería, la única pony que pasaba en su mente en ese momento, que había luchado para volverla a ver algún día, ella, estaba ahí, corriendo hacia él gritando su nombre…

Fuertes sollozos se escuchaban, Sparks no pudo resistir las lágrimas, Fluttershy gritaba su nombre mientras lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro, la pony se abalanzo hacía él, los dos lloraban de alegría mientras se cubrían con un abrazo, ambos sentían cómo sus lágrimas se tocaban, su respiración cálida en su cuello, como acariciaban su crin, los sollozos, cada vez se juntaban más, un abrazo que parecía eterno…

-Te prometí que volvería-dijo Sparks entre sollozos, sus palabras se ahogaban en la melena rosada de Flutterhsy.

-Jamás…jamás, volveré a desconfiar de ti- dijo la pegaso también entre tiernos sollozos y lágrimas.

-Tu jamás desconfiaste de mí, ni ninguna de ustedes, yo fui el ciego, perdóname…-.

Fluttershy solo lo abrazo más fuerte.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos, todos miraban la escena conmovidos, Rainbow estaba confundida, estaba tan feliz que él en verdad este vivo, pero sentía celos de su amiga, sabía que este no era el momento para explotar, solo los veía con lágrimas, de dolor y de alegría al mismo tiempo. Las chicas se reunieron junto a ellos, al igual que todo el pueblo, todos lo miraban curiosos, llenos de gozo y felicidad.

-Sparks- Fluttershy susurro a su oído.

-Dime-dijo suavemente el pegaso.

La timidez envolvía a Fluttershy, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sabía que era hora de decírselo, lo que sentía por él, era la oportunidad…pero sus palabras se quedaron heladas…

-Es..estas herido-dijo en voz muy baja y tartamudeante.

-Lo se…no importa- dijo mientras se separaban de su abrazo, jamás había sentido una sensación así, su corazón estaba acelerado, estaba nervioso, recordaba las palabras de Spitfire…sabía que era el momento…

-Es…estas helada- dijo el pegaso, igual con mucha timidez, tenía los ojos cerrados, Fluttershy tomo su casco y lo puso en su pecho, se miraron a los ojos, la pegaso hablo

-Lo sé, pero aquí adentro, está más cálido que nunca, porque tú has regresado-dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes algo…-dijo el pegaso regresándole la mirada. -Regrese por ti-. Se empezaban a juntar, poco a poco, cerraban sus ojos lentamente, sentían su respiración más cerca, su calor se juntaba, todo el pueblo los miraba, muchos sentían felicidad, otra pegaso sentía celos, el momento estaba por completarse, el calor de los pegasos se juntaba más, sus bocas se acercaban…

-Si Alcaldesa es él-grito Flash, junto a la dichosa pony, entrando en la multitud e interrumpiendo el momento, algunos lo miraron enojados, otros solo se sorprendieron por la llegada.

-Ok, veo que este es un momento muy emotivo para todos nosotros-grito la Alcaldesa. –Un valiente soldado ha sobrevivido y ha regresado-dijo mientras tomaba al pegaso de su casco y lo elevaba hacia el pueblo, Fluttershy solo lo miraba con gran alegría, con una sonrisa, pero se sentía algo extraña, jamás pensó que este momento llegara a ocurrir, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

La Alcaldesa, el general y otros ponies lo llevaron al centro del kiosco, junto al muro de los Wonderbolts.

-Bien soldado, diga unas palabras-dijo la Alcaldesa, dejándole al oído del pueblo.

-Bien…antes que nada, quiero darle mi pésame a todas las familias que perdió algún ser querido en esta batalla. Ahora solo quiero decir que la Capitana Spitfire y yo, somos responsables de dejar un legado hacia todos ellos- dijo mientras señalaba el muro. –Una nueva amenaza a llegado, no sabemos porque nos atacaron sin piedad, pero solo estoy seguro de una cosa, que ellos pagaran por esto, todos estamos unidos, y vamos a pelear por lo que más amamos, porque yo… lo hice así-dijo mientras miraba hacía una pegaso.

Todos dieron gritos de victoria y de apoyo hacía el nuevo héroe de los Wonderbolts, Sparks tomo sus googles y los puso junto a las rosas blancas, mirando hacia el cielo lluvioso.

-Todos adentro del ayuntamiento, ahora-dijo la Alcaldesa, la lluvia iba a empezar más fuerte, todos los ponies obedecieron y se metieron a la sala del ayuntamiento.

Fluttershy se dirigía adentro del edificio, no sin antes tomar el colguije en forma de una llama naciente.

Un unicornio extraño con una capucha miraba desde los valles como los ponies se adentraban al ayuntamiento, la lluvia se vertía sobre su capucha, este sonrió y dijo con algo de orgullo y felicidad.

-Nos vemos después Lightning Sparks, más desafíos vendrán para ti…pero esto solo apenas está comenzando-.


	21. Capítulo 21: Un Nuevo Atardecer

Capítulo 21: Un Nuevo Atardecer

La tormenta no secaba, muchos ponies estaban resguardados en el Ayuntamiento, muchos sentían frio o temor por la fuerte tormenta, pero había un sentimiento que todos en la sala compartían, la satisfacción de ver a un Wonderbolt vivo, pero no cualquiera, uno que dijo y que lleno de honores a los novatos caídos. Algo que calentó los corazones de Ponyville y lleno de una extraña alegría a todos los habitantes.

La sala estaba llena de sillas, en frente había un pódium donde la alcaldesa, el general Flash Sentry hablaban en secreto mientras miraban la multitud, Lightning Sparks solo pensaba en una cosa, solo había un sentimiento en su corazón es ese breve momento, jamás había estado tan cerca de su amada pony, sus corazones tan juntos, veía con un especie de odio al general y a la alcaldesa por romper tan hermoso momento, pero sabía que ellos tenían mayores cosas en que preocuparse, una de ellas era hacer que él confesara todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla, él sabía que recordar todo eso haría que su mente se corrompiera de nuevo, pero a la vez reconocer las palabras de Spitfire, él es ahora un héroe.

-Silencio todos los presentes-dijo la Alcaldesa haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, se sentaran y sus miradas se posaran en el pódium.

-Al terminar esta tormenta todos regresen a sus respectivos hogares, esta ceremonia a llegado a su fin-.

Todos suspiraron y surgieron con lo suyo, los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar de nuevo, la alcaldesa se dirigió a Sparks junto con el general.

Flash Sentry fue el que se le dirigió.

-Sparks, las princesas solicitan su presencia en Canterlot inmediatamente-dijo seriamente y sin rodeos.

Sparks sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, entre emoción y nerviosismo, él sabía perfectamente que lo iban a interrogar, pero también sabía que iba a ver a las mismísimas princesas de Equestria, lo cual lo ponía nervioso.

-Solo con una condición-dijo Sparks con un tono estricto.

-Dígame Sparks- dijo Sentry con un gesto entre disgusto y conformidad.

-Que ellas vengan conmigo-dijo señalando a sus amigas.

-¿Los elementos de la armonía?-.

-¿Elementos de qué?...no, ellas-dijo señalando a las chicas.

-Oh, veo que aún no sabes sobre eso…no importa pequeño amigo, ellas podrán venir sin problemas-.

A Sparks le confundió un poco el tono de voz del general, sabía que de alguna manera no estaba conforme con que sus amigas lo acompañaran, pero eran su único apoyo, en especial Fluttershy, era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

El general se dirigió hacía las mane 6, diciéndoles que lo acompañaran a la estación de trenes, ellas aceptaron con gusto y se les unieron a Sparks y a otros dos guardias para dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

El tren no tardo en pasar, Sparks podía ver como muchos ponies subían al tren con una sonrisa en el rostro, esto hizo que su ánimo se elevara un poco más, en sí se sentía bien por volver a ver a Fluttershy y sus amigas, pero se sentía confundido, muchos sentimientos indescriptibles recorrían su cuerpo y su espina dorsal, sentía el pulso de su corazón, era furtivo y suave, él aún tenía en su cabeza los abrumados pensamientos de su olvidado pasado, todo se estaba resolviendo, excepto esa duda, ¿de dónde venía?, de alguna manera sentía ese impulso de atreverse a preguntar, todo aun era un doloroso misterio que deambulaba en la cabeza del pegaso, como un alma en pena, todo tan silencioso e inocente…

El ruido de los engranajes empezó con un gran retumbo, el aire comprimido de las válvulas sonó fuerte y el tren empezó a moverse. Él tomo un asiento cerca de la ventana, le gustaba ver las grandes montañas y sentir que corría por ellas, eso tal vez le aclararían las ideas, vio que sus amigas se sentaban cerca de él, miro como Fluttershy se sentó junto a Rainbow, se había quedado solo, él quería estar cerca de ella, parece que solo eran él y la ventana, se recostó en ella y miro el paisaje de ese mundo desconocido, acompañado de una ligera brisa y el sonido de la maquinaria.

-¿Por qué no vas con él?-pregunto Rainbow con una mirada sería y cabizbaja.

-¿Pues…siento…algo extraño-respondio tiernamente Fluttershy mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Él siente lo mismo que tu-dijo seria la pegaso con crines multicolor.

-No estoy segura…¿qué tal si lo asusto?-.

-Por favor Fluttershy, casi se besan enfrente de la alcaldesa-dijo Rainbow, se le pudo notar algo de enojo y tristeza en su tono de voz, Flutterhsy lo pudo notar.

-¿Rainbow…estas, estas bien?-pregunto algo confundida.

Ella solo suspiro algo desesperada y cerro los ojos, relajo su mutis y miro hacía abajo. –Si Fluttershy…estoy bien-.

-Fluttershy le sonrió y le dio un ligero abrazo, sabía que su amiga tenía algo que la preocupaba o la aturdía, pero ella sabía que un abrazo arregla muchas cosas. Se bajó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía su amigo especial.

* * *

**(Aquí recomiendo escuchar la canción Quiero Morirme en Ti de Mago de Oz)**

Sparks miraba por la ventana con una ligera sonrisa, miraba el paisaje del atardecer, ese hermoso color naranja en las nubes y las hojas de los árboles golpeando con la ventana, una hermosa voz lo despego de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Sparks-dijo ligeramente la linda pegaso.

-Hola Fluttershy-dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

-¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto con algo de timidez.

-Por supuesto-dijo mientras le extendía su casco, haciendo una seña.

Ella se sentó junto a él, hubo un silencio algo tierno, los dos sonreían discretamente.

-Es hermoso ¿cierto?-Sparks se atrevió a romper el hielo. Señalo al paisaje, ella se acercó ligeramente a la ventana. Su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte.

-Es más que eso…no hay palabras para describirlo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes a que me recuerda este paisaje?-dijo sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-¿A qué?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-A unos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales ven también este paisaje- dijo el pegaso volteando a ver a Fluttershy con una ligera sonrisa. La pegaso se sonrojaba y sonreía, quería hacer algo, pero su mente le decía lo contrario, su corazón le decía que lo hiciera, estaba confundida, pero lo hizo. Ella se recostó en su pecho, él sonrió y le acaricio el crin suavemente.

-Tengo algo que darte Sparks, lo tenía guardado desde hace tiempo-dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus cascos, al separarlos, un reluciente colguije en forma de una llama colgaba de su cuello, Sparks lo miro y sonrio, sus ojos se iluminaron y su estado anímico se elevó.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tenías?-pregunto suavemente Sparks mientras lo seguía apreciando.

-Lo conseguí en la noche que te fuiste-dijo con unas lágriams en sus ojos, recordando el dolor que sintió esos días.

Sparks se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, sabía que le había roto el corazón ese día, ahora se sentía mal, gracias a que se fue, ahora es un héroe, pero abandono a la pony que más quería y eso hizo que apretara el colguije con un sentimiento fuerte y confundido.

-Quiero que sepas Fluttershy, qué este colguije representa muchas cosas, pero en especial, representa nuestra unión, no importa donde estemos-dijo Sparks mirándola a los ojos, después de eso, se dieron un abrazo, luego Sparks le dio un beso en la frente y regresaron a su posición, ella recostada en su pecho, y él acariciando su crin.

Rainbow los veía desde su posición, solo cerro sus ojos y se acurruco en el asiento, jamás pudo creer que soltaría lágrimas por un pegaso, un pegaso desconocido, un pegaso que rompió su corazón…

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Relatos de un Héroe


	22. Capítulo 22: Relatos de un Héroe

Capítulo 22: Relatos de un Héroe (Parte 1)

Pareciera que el atardecer fuera eterno junto a ella, la maquinaria sonaba ligeramente, acompañado del sonido de las vías del tren, pasando praderas, algunas montañas, algunos ríos, etc. El tren empezaba a bajar la velocidad, indicando que los pasajeros habían llegado a su destino. Los frenos del gran transporte se escuchaban mientras se acercaba reduciendo su velocidad a la estación de trenes de la capital Canterlot. Sparks observaba la estación, digna de la capital del imperio Ecuestre, diferentes clases de ponies esperaban tanto abordar como salir del tren, en ellos estaba el capitán Flash Sentry y las mane 6 con el superviviente Wonderbolt Lightning Sparks. En la misma estación, un grupo de guardias reales esperaban la parada del tren, se les nota que esperaban a alguien. Las puertas de los vagones abrieron estruendosas, varios murmullos se escucharon al ver a un capitán bajando del tren, muchos no pusieron atención a esto y siguieron con su rutina.

Lightning Sparks estaba emocionado y nervioso, en verdad se le hacía impresionante conocer lugares nuevos, en especial la capital de Equestria, algunos de sus pobladores, que salían y entraban de los vagones, el cálido viento del atardecer, se sentía diferente, con un aroma diferente, no podía despegar la vista de las diferentes cosas, todo se le hacía nuevo, jamás en su vida, o lo que recuerda de ella, había visto a tantos ponies en acción, esperando a sus familiares y viajando a diferentes destinos, todo era diferente y curiosamente hermoso.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que alguien le susurraba, era una dulce voz de una pony que conocía bien.

-Sparks…estas…¿estás bien?-.

El pegaso gris sacudió su cabeza regresando a la realidad. –Sí… Si Fluttershy…todo está bien-dijo sin despegar la vista de la estación.

Tratándose de enfocar, siguió a los guardias y a sus amigas, el seguía observando curioso, de hecho, jamás se dio cuenta que estaba saliendo de la estación, dando lugar a otro bello escenario, la ciudad de Canterlot.

Las pequeñas casas y los negocios se veían tradicionales de un imperio tranquilo, el gran castillo en el horizonte daba una hermosa vista junto con un toque de poder y respeto. Los ojos de Sparks se iluminaron al ver tan hermosa vista, todo el paisaje del castillo y de la población, junto con el atardecer daban una sinfonía de paz hermosa, única en la capital del imperio. El pegaso volteaba a todas partes, sin darse cuenta que se separaban del grupo, pero hubo una pegaso algo cabizbaja que sí pudo observar.

-Este tonto se va a perder si sigue de curioso-dijo para sus adentros, lo volteo a ver varias veces y decidió ir hacía él.

Sparks se acercaba al límite de la zona de las afueras de la estación, pudo observar el gran puente y las montañas que cruzaban las vías del tren, noto cómo un tren empezaba a subir una parte de una colina, asimilando a una montaña rusa, pero con una travesía suave y paisajes hermosos con el color del atardecer, acompañado, como un café caliente en la mañana…sinfonía perfecta.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-una dura voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, se quedó confundido por unos segundos y volteo hacía donde estaba la voz.

-Te vas a perder sí sigues de curioso- dijo la pegaso algo seria.

-Ven Rainbow, deja la rutina un rato y ve este paisaje-dijo Sparks haciéndole una seña de que se acercara. A Rainbow jamás le gusto apreciar tan detenidamente las cosas, solo se acercó para insistirle a Sparks.

-¿Por qué tan impresionado, es un simple paisaje-dijo Rainbow con el mismo tono de voz.

-No lo sé…se me hace familiar, como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes, de alguna…manera-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de recordar, todo estaba en blanco, aun no podía recordar nada.

-Bueno "Señor Recuerdos", vámonos, nos están dejando-dijo Rainbow mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo, volteo su cabeza, se dio cuenta que Sparks seguía en el mismo lugar, plasmado, congelado, se acercó ahora de manera un poco más ruda diciéndole.

-Vamos muévete-grito mientras acercaba su casco a él, al tocarlo, Rainbow sintió algo extraño, de repente sintió como su cuerpo era jalado hacía atrás muy fuertemente, una onda expansiva morada rodeo a la pegaso de crin multicolor, tirándola bruscamente al suelo, una nube de color negro se extendió sobre de ella.

-¿Qué?...¡Ayúdenme!-grito hacía la dirección del grupo, pero se dio cuenta que habían desaparecido por esa gruesa nube negra, a los lejos se acercaba una figura muy peculiar…Rainbow seguía arrastrándose en el piso pidiendo ayuda, chocó con una figura detrás de ella, era Lightning Sparks, pero tenía su crin color negra, sus ojos emitían un aura roja, y sus alas estaban cubiertas de fuego, las dos figuras se acercaban lentamente, en un punto frente a Dash. Para sorpresa de ella, la figura que se acercaba a la distancia, era Fluttershy, pero ella se veía diferente, se veía como un…¿murciélago?.

-¿Fluttershy?...¿Sparks?...¿Qué les paso?-dijo preocupada viendo como los dos se seguían acercándose, a tal punto que parecía tentador…

-No! ¿Qué hacen?-exclamaba mientras veía como los dos se unían en un apasionado beso y no se separaban.

-¡NO!-exclamo fuertemente parándose y tratando de separarlos, su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver que las figuras se disiparon como vapor, Rainbow solo miro a todas partes viendo si había alguna salida, pero lo único que pudo ver eran un par de ojos rojos acercándose, la gran nube se empezaba a concentrar formando un unicornio con un aspecto poco amigable, solo pudo apreciar unas palabras en voz de ultratumba…

-El fin se acerca Dash…únete a nosotros…-.

-¿Qué?...¿Quién eres tú?...Por…¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?-dijo totalmente asustada y en una pose defensiva, después volteo a ver a su lado derecho, ahí estaba Sparks en la misma posición, viendo hacía la nada…

¿S…Sparks?-pregunto tartamudeante, mientras acercaba su casco hacía él, de repente el pegaso volteo, pero esta vez no era Sparks, sino una criatura totalmente deforme, como sacada del mismo infierno, Dash dio un grito desgarrador, muy espantada y traumada…

-Rainbow! ¿Estas bien?-dijo Sparks mientras la levantaba del piso.

-¿Qué…Qué paso?-pregunto muy alterada mientras hiperventilaba.

-De repente gritaste y caíste de súbito al suelo, en serio me sacaste un gran susto-.

-Pe..pero, tu, ¿tu cara?...¿Fluttershy?-seguía repitiendo muy alterada.

-Rainbow, ya tranquila, ¿Qué paso?...¡Dime!-dijo Sparks muy nervioso.

Rainbow seguía respirando muy fuerte, volteaba a todas partes, poco a poco se iba tranquilizando, sabía que todo había sido una corta pesadilla, una especie de visión siniestra…ella se empezaba a calmar y Sparks lo pudo notar.

-Ah…bueno…creo que debemos de seguir, ya no veo al grupo-dijo Rainbow mientras se reincorporaba y caminaba hacía la ciudad. Sparks sin más preámbulos la siguió para seguir su camino hacía el castillo, mientras caminaban, pudo sentir una mirada extraña, ella volteo lentamente, pudo observar a un extraño pony encapuchado, su mirada era fría y no tenía sonrisa, ya que tenía puesta, una máscara de gas, sintió ligeros escalofríos y redirigió su mirada hacía el camino, ella tenía curiosidad de quien era ese extraño pony, volteo de nuevo, un mayor escalofrío recorrió su espina, ese pegaso ya no estaba, solo una espesa nube color azul fuerte y blanca que subía hacía el cielo…

* * *

**Después de una larga caminata.**

-Pensé que sabías el camino para llegar al castillo-dijo Sparks mientras caminaba algo exhausto, sus acompañantes eran Rainbow y el hermoso astro de la noche, sí, la noche ya había caído en Canterlot, las luces de la ciudad iluminaban y daban una hermosa composición nocturna, digna de un hermoso lugar como este.

-Solo seguía los caminos que llevaban al castillo-dijo Rainbow igual de seria.

-¿Por qué no solo pedimos indicaciones y ya?-pregunto ya con un tono molesto.

-Bueno, bueno…vamos a preguntar-.

Después de encontrar a alguien que les pudiera dar indicaciones, siguieron su camino, lo único que tenían en sus cabezas era llegar de una vez al castillo y reunirse con el grupo que hace medio día, lo habían perdido. La caminata término siendo menos cansada y más corta, ya que era de lo más fácil llegar al castillo, Sparks notaba a Rainbow algo despistada, sabía que ese grito tan aleatorio tuvo un origen dentro de su cabeza, algo pensaba y no era nada placentero o reconfortante, él sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era descansar, pero no sin antes, un interrogatorio de las monarcas de Equestria, ellos sabían que iba a ser una larga…muy larga noche.

Siguiente Capítulo: Relatos de un Héroe (Parte 2)


	23. Capítulo 23: Relatos de un Héroe (pt 2)

Capítulo 23: Relatos de un Héroe (Parte 2)

La noche había caído en la capital del imperio ecuestre, todo se había convertido en un santuario de luces, brisas cálidas y suaves, junto con ligeros murmullo en las calles. Los negocios cerraban y los ponies volvían a sus hogares, todo rutinario, excepto para dos pegasos que estaban perdidos en las calles de la capital, Lightning Sparks y Rainbow Dash se habían perdido después del inconveniente en la estación de trenes, ya que Rainbow había tenido una clase de malévola visión que representaba muchos de sus temores, ella después de varias horas de caminata por la ciudadela seguía pensando quien era ese ser hecho de humo azul marino, seguía en su mente como un fuerte preocupación, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, no sonrió, no hizo ninguna mueca en el camino, solo escuchaba a su acompañante y pedía indicaciones…todo en su cabeza era una confusión ahora.

Después de caminar y caminar por la capital y pedir indicaciones, llegaron al gran castillo, Rainbow se sentía muy novata en esto, mientras que Sparks estaba impresionado después de apreciar esa gran y magnífica edificación, hecha solo para los más dignos, ambos se acercaron a las puertas, ahí, dos guardias los empezaron a cuestionar.

-¿Dé parte de quien vienen?-pregunto el primer guardia, un terrestre algo esbelto, pero con una mirada seria y penetrante.

-Venimos de parte de la Princesa Celestia- dijo Rainbow en un tono nada digno de la ocasión.

El pony volvió a repetir.

-¿Dé parte de quien vienen?-ahora con un tono más serio, su mirada lo acompañaba, pensaba que Rainbow solo jugaba con él, ahora era Sparks quien hablo.

-Venimos de parte del General Flash Sentry, venimos junto con los elementos de la armonía, a hablar con la princesa Celestia- dijo algo serio y en un tono educado.

-¿Qué me hace pensar que no son unos jóvenes que vienen a hacernos una broma?-repitió el guardia, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Después de decir esto, se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, con siguiente una voz muy familiar.

-Por qué yo los mande llamar-dijo una voz, que demostraba autoridad.

-Perdóneme usted su majestad- dijo el guardia algo indignado y haciendo una reverencia. }

-No se preocupe, puede dejarlos pasar-.

-Sí, su majestad-.

Rainbow Dash y Lightning Sparks entraron lentamente al castillo de Canterlot, la monarca equestre del sol, se dirigió a ellos.

-Bienvenidos sean Rainbow Dash y Lightning Sparks- dijo la princesa Celestia con una muy alivianada sonrisa.

En ese momento Sparks se arrodillo y agacho su cabeza en forma de total respeto.

-Por favor honorable Wonderbolt, no es necesario que un héroe como usted se arrodille ante mí-.

-Es un honor estar ante su presencia honorable princesa-.

Rainbow solo sonreía en forma de burla, obviamente tratando de ser discreta, mientras Celestia le respondía.

-Vamos Lightning Sparks, no hay que ser tan formales-.

Ahí Sparks se sorprendió de dos cosas…¿cómo la princesa sabía su nombre? Y ¿Por qué tanta confianza entre ellos?, algo que definitivamente tenía muy confundido al pegaso.

-Síganme, el general Sentry y las demás chicas los esperan en la habitación de conferencias- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

Ambos pegasos la siguieron, Sparks con una sonrisa y Rainbow con la mente hecha una bola de confusiones.

Subir varios escalones valió la pena, llegaron a la sala de conferencias y ahí estaban todos, todos los presentes rodearon a la pareja muy relajados de verlos al fin en el castillo, después de unas cuantas preguntas y preguntas de lo que había pasado, la princesa Celestia ordeno que los presentes, excepto Lightning Sparks, se retiraran del salón, en lo que unos se iban, una hermosa figura entraba al salón, con una sonrisa y mirando al Wonderbolt.

-Ven Luna, siéntate a mi lado-.

Luna silenciosamente se sentó como ordenado y ambas miraron a Sparks a los ojos, esto se iba aponer serio.

-Bien, joven Wonderbolt, quiero que nos digas todo lo que viste y sufriste en ese enfrentamiento, absolutamente todo-dijo muy serie la monarca del sol, en lo que la otra monarca solo miraba seriamente y escuchando.

Los pensamientos de Sparks se intentaban acomodar, recordar esos horribles momentos le traían escalofríos y ganas de llorar, pero hoy en especial debía de ser fuerte, aclarar sus dudas, eliminarlas, y concentrarse, era hora de confesar todo lo que había pasado, él empezó así.

-Yo fui a la academia Wonderbolt para buscar quien era en realidad, buscando una respuesta a mi incierta realidad, ¿de dónde venía?, ¿de qué estaba hecho?, y en especial, ¿Cuál era mi talento especial?, intentaba e intentaba en otras cosas, pero jamás pude ver para que era bueno…estaba estresado y totalmente confundido, hasta que viaje a Cloudsdale para estar en la Academia, ese día, tuve mi primer entrenamiento, una gran prueba de fuerza dada por la general Spitfire, al ver esta clase de autoridad, sabía que tenía que dar lo mejor de mí, en una prueba de vuelo, paso algo curioso, mis alas se encendieron en fuego, sentí que mi velocidad aumentaba, me sentí como una pluma, libre en el viento, solo que mi aterrizaje fallo, pero en algo que deje más boquiabierto a la audiencia fue que mis alas se abrazaron en fuego, sin dejarme ningún rasguño, en especial a Spitfire, también…también tenía una compañera de cuarto-. Esto lo dijo con la garganta algo seca.

-¿Pudiera saber quién era su compañera?-pregunto Celestia muy seria.

-Su nombre era Lightning Dusk-.

-¿Sabes algo de ella?-.

-Yo…yo, la asesine…-esto lo dijo Sparks algo cortado.

Celestia y Luna se quedaron sorprendidas, mientras Sparks sufría un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Se podrías saber por qué la asesinaste?

-Ella…nos traiciono- dijo cortante.

Celestia no podía creer las palabras de Sparks, ella le dio una seña para que continuara.

-Ella me busco asesinar junto con el general del ejército, ella se estaba volviendo loca, antes de morir dio un grito, después callo al precipicio-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-.

-Dijo algo como, "Esto es por Hailstorm", o algo así-dijo un poco nervioso.

Celestia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, abrió sus ojos mientras gotas de sudor y escalofríos pasaban por su espina.

-¿Qué le paso al general del ejército?-.

-Callo al precipicio también, no sé si este vivo o muerto- dijo Sparks algo inseguro.

-Esta vez responderé tu pregunta-dijo Celestia mientras sacaba un yelmo azul marino, con quemaduras y grandes abolladuras. –Él está vivo-.

Sparks trago algo de saliva al enterarse de la noticia.

-Y bien…esta es mi última pregunta- dijo Celestia colocando el yelmo junto a su lugar.

Sparks se secó un poco de sudor y trago saliva.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en Wonderbolt?-.

Esta pregunta dejo encerrado al pegaso, con la espalda contra la pared, sabía que si le decía, Spitfire iba a estar en problemas, pero de todas formas debía de explicarles, aunque no le creyeran. Debía de decir toda la verdad. Sparks trago saliva y se aclaró la garganta…

-En el hospital, Spitfire me había explicado que un extraño pony encapuchado había entrado a su oficina, no sabía si llamarle amenaza o advertencia, pero dijo que si no me convertía en Wonderbolt, Equestria iba a pagar con otra guerra, que se iba a desatar el caos en el reino, no se…algo así me confeso- Sparks cerraba los ojos, después soltó una lágrima, Celestia se había quedado sorprendida, sabía que muchas cosas conectaban con lo que ellas sabían al respecto, era el momento de mostrar la cruda realidad. Sparks solo estaba sentado, algo cabizbajo, esperando otra pregunta de Celestia, lo único que escucho fue un suspiro de la monarca del sol.

-Esto es todo Sparks…nos vemos mañana- dijo Celestia con la misma mirada cabizbaja y reflexionando.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, Sparks solo dio una reverencia, y salió del salón.

Al escuchar a la puerta cerrarse, Celestia fue la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué prosigue Luna?- dijo cabizbaja y sorprendida.

-Todo lo que dijo fue cierto, cada detalle- dijo Luna abriendo sus ojos, se nota como una ligera luz deja de brillar de su cuerno, suspiro también algo intrigada.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que él iba a regresar por venganza-dijo Celestia ya en un tono muy angustiado.

-¿Qué debemos de hacer?-pegunta Luna con un tono de voz suave.

-Él lo que quiere es al chico, siempre ha buscado una fuente de poder…Luna, necesito que le digas toda su verdad, regrésalo a casa antes que él lo encuentre, esta no será su guerra- dijo Celestia en tono de orden.

-Como digas hermana- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Suerte hermana-dijo Celestia.

-Igualmente- correspondió Luna, mientras la puerta del salón se cerraba.

En los pasillos del castillo había profundo silencio, Sparks había dicho toda la verdad, ahora no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, ¿habrá más batallas?, no lo sabía, lo que no quería era que una hermosa tierra no fuera corrompida por un mal que solo quiere consumir el poder de los demás, él ya tenía un ligero aire de lo que estaba planeado, era obvio, un villano de esas magnitudes se concentraría en dominar este hermoso reino, su mirada se dirigía a un ventanal que apuntaba a la hermosa noche, el astro nocturno en especial, estaba cerrando los ojos, pro una dulce voz rompió sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te fue?-dijo inocentemente una pegaso amarilla.

-Creo que…bien- dijo Sparks triste.

-Sé que recordar esas cosas te ponen triste- dijo Fluttershy mientras se ponía junto a él.

Sparks recordaba esas imágenes, esos gritos, esos horribles momentos de angustia y pelea que sufrió…lo único que hizo fue rodear sus brazos en Fluttershy, recostarse en su crin rosada y llorar.

-No te quiero ver sufrir Sparks- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Yo jamás…jamás dejare que te hagan daño- dijo Sparks sollozando en su pelaje.

El abrazo no se separó por varios minutos de silencio, enfrente de un hermoso vitral, sentían sus respiraciones cerca, Sparks miraba los labios de Fluttershy, se separó de su abrazo, Fluttershy lo miro a los ojos, era un momento de calma, callado, los dos se juntaban, lamentablemente Luna llego en un gran e inoportuno momento.

-Sparks, esto es urgente, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Luna algo apenada por interrumpir el momento.

Sparks solo la correspondió con una mirada, volteo a ver a Fluttershy, ella le sonrió, él sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la pegaso se sonrojara, Sparks estaba ahora más tranquilo para afrontar cualquier cosa. Él se soltó del casco de su amada y fue con la princesa de la noche.

Al estar junto con Luna, ella le dijo en un tono de voz muy serio y suave.

-Sparks…creo que necesitas saber unas cuantas cosas-.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-dijo algo nervioso.

-Cosas que cambiaran tu historia…para siempre-.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Capítulo 24: Nuestros Secretos.


	24. Capítulo 24: Nuestros Secretos

Capítulo 24: Nuestros Secretos.

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, lo único que lo acompañaba eran las polvosas y tétricas decoraciones, armaduras de soldados, cortinas con colores tétricos y grandes ventanales que hacían que la luz nocturna penetrara y acompañara, ahora, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los pasos de Lightning Sparks y la Princesa Luna, él pegaso solo seguía a la monarca lunar, viendo hacía las armaduras, cada espada y yelmo que miraba, un escalofrío pasaba por su espina, tragaba saliva varias veces, su garganta estaba seca del suspenso. La caminata se le estaba haciendo larga, no necesitabas conocer el castillo para saber que este era uno de los pasillo más largos y que definitivamente conducía a un lugar misterioso, que ahora él lo iba a conocer, sin mirar atrás seguía dando ligeros pasos, los ecos del sonido de sus cascos resonaban en todo el pasillo, obviamente acompañados con los de Luna. Sparks tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que no era el momento para soltar estupideces e interrumpir el momento. Luna solo lo volteaba a ver de reojo, no sabía para saber si aún la seguía, o solo para ver ese preocupado rostro.

La expresión facial de Luna se veía muy tranquila, Sparks al darse cuenta de esto dio un suspiro de alivio, ya que eso le dio esperanzas de que el momento que le esperaba no sea tan malo o sorprendente.

El pasillo parecía eterno, una esencia a polvo recorrió la nariz del pegaso, con unas ganas de estornudar tremendas, él continuo siguiendo a la monarca lunar, Sparks sabía poco de ella, pero la belleza de sus ojos azules y su crin estelar lo hacían perder la cabeza como cualquier potrillo enamorado, esto hizo que su mente se confundiera aún más, pensó en Fluttershy, pensó en esos momentos tan bellos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en Equestria, ese extraño lugar, recordó que él había literalmente caído del cielo, esas preguntas en verdad preocupaban desde hace mucho al pegaso, desde que tiene memoria de ese lugar.

Luna lo seguía viendo con una sonrisa muy alivianada, su melena ondeaba lentamente por la brisa que dejaba pasar los ventanales, hasta que ella se detuvo, Sparks solo volteoa ver a una gran puerta, algo descuidada, de un color azul con estrellas, Luna lo volteo a ver.

-Bienvenido a mi antigua habitación-.

Sparks al escuchar eso se confundió, ¿Qué acaso no tenía que decirle algo importante? Tenía ganas de refutárselo en la cara pero sabía que podía perder su oportunidad para resolver algunas de sus grandes dudas.

-¿Su…habitación?-pregunto Sparks confundido.

-Si, pasa por favor- dijo Luna mientras abría la gran puerta, dio un gran rechinido, al abrirse, se pudo apreciar una gran cama, un balcón cubierto con finas telas y cortinas de color celeste algo polvosas, el azul fuerte brillaba con el brillo de esa hermosa luna que resplandecía fuerte en el cielo nocturno. Sparks aún seguía confundido, pero tenía que admitir que el cuarto era muy bello y con un ambiente muy relajado.

-Sé que quieres conocer muchas cosas Sparks-dijo Luna sentándose en unos cómodos cojines.

-Si…pero…no sé qué clase de cosas-respondió Sparks mirando hacía el suelo.

-Yo sé que clase de cosas Lightning Sparks-.

-¿Qué…¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto Sparks volteándola a ver con ojos.

-Acuéstate-dijo Luna mientras señalaba la cama.

Sparks se sintió algo confundido, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en Luna, se sintió algo incómodo y extraño, pero siguió la orden que le dio Luna.

Vio que Luna se acercaba hacía él, se subió y se sentó en la cama junto a él, Sparks se sentía más incómodo y confundido, pero esperaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer resultara.

-Sólo relájate, cierra tus ojos- dijo Luna en susurros.

-Luna..pe, pero yo…

-Shhh-dijo Luna suavemente mientras pasaba su casco por la crin de Sparks.

Ahora Luna se levantó y se puso encima de Sparks, haciendo que Sparks sudara mientras sentía en vientre de Luna rosando su panza, sintió la respiración de Luna muy cerca suyo, solo apretó los ojos aún más fuerte, después, Sparks sintió que un pico tocaba su frente, sentía como su mente se quedaba en blanco, después de un par de alucinaciones, despertó, pero no en la cama de Luna, ni en el castillo.

Abrió los ojos, veía un paisaje oscuro, sin un final, solo sintió tibio en el piso, miro hacia abajo y vio que sus pies estaban sumergidos en agua tibia, la cual cubría todo el espacio.

-¿pies?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Manos?-dijo viéndolas, después, acarició su rostro…volvió a ser un humano.

Al mirar hacia abajo, en el reflejo del agua, vio a un pony con pelaje gris y crin roja, era él, pero…también era su otro él…su mente estaba confundida. Tocó su pecho, no tenía playera, pero si unos pantalones, estaba descalzo viendo hacía el vacío.

-Luna!- grito el humano. –Luna!-.

-Hola Andrés- escucho a la distancia. Él volteo y pudo apreciar a una bella mujer, con un vestido azul, piel blanca y ojos azules brillantes, su cabello ondulaba y tenía estrellas reflejándose.

-¿Princesa Luna?-.

-Si Sparks, o mejor dicho, Andrés- dijo esto mientras le levantaba el rostro.

Andrés sentía que su mente se aclaraba poco a poco, veía y observaba sus manos y pies, estaba entendiendo…

Luna lo miro con seriedad ahora.

-Supongo que quieres saber qué es lo que está pasando, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te paso?-.

-Sí, es todo lo que quiero saber-dijo Andrés mientras la veía.

Solo te voy a decir una palabra para empezar esto.

-Dila-.

-Hailstorm-.

-¿Quién?-.

-Hailstorm, él es quien te trajo aquí, tenemos que admitir que nos ganó-.

-¿Gano?, ¿Qué acaso soy una clase de premio?- pregunto Andrés sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

-Él te trajo aquí por una aparente razón, Nosotras te buscábamos para otro propósito, pero…para que entiendas esto, debo contarte toda la historia- dijo lentamente Luna mientras que de su mano derecha, sacaba el libro prohibido, "Historia Antigua de Equestria".

-Para saber el futuro de alguien, necesitas dar una mirada, a su arduo pasado...-.

-Hace mucho tiempo, mi hermana y yo tomamos el papel de princesas de Equestria, pero, debíamos de aprender varias cosas para que se nos diera el derecho más importante en el mandato, tener a nuestro propio alumno, para que la sabiduría nunca se perdiera, se tenía que pasar a otros ponies, pero debían ser elegidos cuidadosamente. El día en el que mi hermana y yo al fin podíamos tener alumnos, empezaron a llegarnos informes de inteligentes y muy hábiles potrillos que querían aprender con nosotras. La verdad, a mí no me interesaba tener un alumno, pero Celestia quería uno con toda su alma, hasta que llego ese hermoso día para ella, al fin había elegido a su alumno, era un muy tierno potrillo, pelaje negro, crin blanca con manchones negros, y unos ojos azules brillantes que derretían a cualquier corazón. Mi hermana era la más feliz, le enseñaba con todo su esfuerzo, con sangre y sudor de su frente a que el potrillo creciera, aprendiera, se llenara de sabiduría y que llene de honor a Equestria. Pasaron los años y el potrillo llego a ser un pony joven y apuesto, muy interesado en la magia, investigaba y no dejaba de ser curioso, leía todos los libros de hechizos que podía, a tal punto, que llego a ser una obsesión, y eso, conllevo al exceso, y el exceso, lo llevo a un desorden. Se empezó a volver muy antisocial y vacío, estaba obsesionado con la magia y el poder, a tal punto, que simulaba peleas con seres majestuosos, y a la media noche, salía y asesinaba quimeras y otras criaturas del bosque con su propia magia, se sentía el mayor hechicero de Equestria. Al intentarle decir a mi hermana esto, ella no quería entender, ella amaba al chico, y el chico la amaba a ella…hasta que llego ese fatídico día-.

-¿Qué paso en ese día?-.

-Los Changelings atacaron Ponyville-.

-¿Y que sucedió después-.

-Mi hermana al saber del ataque se empezó a estresar, mando a todas las tropas para que defendieran Ponyville, era una masacre, así que mi hermana dio una orden, que hasta hoy en día sigue arrepintiéndose de darla, ella dijo.-Maten a cualquier civil sospechoso, todos"-. Sorprendentemente ganaron esa batalla, pero varios corazones estaban destrozados, y uno de ellos era el de Hailstorm, en la batalla, sus padres habían sido asesinados, muchos le ocultaron que fue un accidente, pero al saber las ordenes de su maestra Celestia, el joven unicornio se empezó a volver loco y generó deseos de muerte contra ella, el ahora, quería derrocar y asesinar a Celestia, él empezó a decir que Celestia era una mala gobernante y junto con ello, la orden que dio el día de la batalla. Varios se le unieron al poderoso unicornio. Celestia al saber de qué su amado alumno se levantó contra ella, su corazón quedo partido en mil pedazos, no tenía otra opción más que enfrentarlo, y lo peor, es que estaba sola-.

-¿Sola?-.

-Sí, ella me desterró a la Luna, fue una etapa difícil-.

-Ya veo…si gustas, puedes continuar-dijo Andrés viéndola atentamente.

-Bueno como dijo, ella estaba sola, solo tenía a un débil ejército contra el fresco poder de su alumno, ahí, fue cuando empezó la guerra civil que dice en este libro- dijo Luna mientras mostraba el libro, y lo habría en una página, la cual tenía una ilustración de Hailstorm con su "ejército" de civiles.

Ella siguió contando.

-Fue una guerra que parecía eterna, parecía que Equestria se iba a terminar de romper y que todo se iba a ir para abajo, el lado de Hailstorm aguanto, mientras que el lado de Celestia se reforzaba más y más. Hailstorm llego a tal estado de furia y de ira, que él la busco en el momento más susceptible para acabar la pelea, paso más de 10 años buscando los puntos débiles de Celestia, al mismo tiempo, su ejército se derrumbaba, parecía que sólo quedaba él. Hasta que una noche, todo iba a terminar en un lugar clave-.

-¿En qué lugar?-pregunto Andrés.

-En el Árbol de la Armonía, ahí fue la batalla final, todo el ejército falleció, pero solo quedaban dos en ese lugar, Hailstorm y Celestia, pero cabe resaltar, que Hailstorm ya estaba débil, no era tan resistente como mi hermana, así que ella, con todo el dolor de su corazón, le cortó el cuerno a la mitad, y una parte de su magia la puso en el árbol de la armonía, otra parte se la dejó a Hailstorm, y la última parte, la envío hacía otro mundo, e iba a pertenecer a un ser, que se la mereciera-.

-Entonces…esa magia…cayó en mí-.

-Así es Andrés, y el hecho de que estés aquí no es otro de que Hailstorm ha regresado, encontró a su otra parte, y la reclamará cuanto antes, por eso estás aquí Andrés, él te borro la memoria, él te cambio el nombre y te está utilizando, tienes que luchar para ser libre de sus cadenas, eres el único que puede igualar su poder, lo difícil, va a ser encontrarlo, debes de buscarlo dentro de ti, y vencer a Hailstorm, ese es tu actual propósito.

Andrés sentía como muchas cosas se aclaraban, cómo si por arte de magia toda esa nube oscura que cubría sus pensamientos, se estuviera disipando como una débil nube. Ahora todo estaba conectando, Andrés al fin podía ver sus recuerdos, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, hincarse en el agua tibia del suelo de ese vacío, y gritar de alegría. Él ahora veía cuando era niño, su primer cumpleaños, pero al ver el pasar de los años, vio cómo su vida se iba desmoronando, la muerte de su padre, la pérdida de sus amigos, y ahora, tenía una visión de su madre en el hospital, moribunda, sin una expresión, sola, triste, esperando su destino final, al ver esto, Andrés soltó una lágrima, y dijo…

-No puedo hacerlo-.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer?- se acercó Luna mientras que con sus suaves manos le acariciaba el hombro.

-No puedo salvarlos-dijo entre lágrimas.

-Te entiendo- dijo Luna mientras bajaba la mirada.

Andrés se sorprendió por la respuesta de Luna, la volteo a ver.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Andrés, y si, tienes que ir, salva a tu madre, rescata a tu familia-.

-Es lo que haré, pero…¿cómo salgo de Equestria?, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- pregunto Andrés confundido, empezó a demostrar desesperación y estrés.

-Tranquilo, yo te sacaré de aquí, pero antes…-dijo Luna mientras desde la palma de su mano, se creó un cuarto menguante hermoso, y lo guardo en un frasco.

-Ten, las lunas que más le gustan a tu madre, esto le dará fuerza de espíritu y vas a ver que saldrá adelante-dijo Luna muy sonriente, le correspondió el frasco a las manos de Andrés.

-Gracias Luna-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-De nada Andrés, o si gustas, también te puedo decir Sparks- dijo Luna con una hermosa sonrisa.

De repente, un gran estruendo se escuchó alrededor de ese vacío, el agua empezó a bajar de nivel y Luna se cayó al suelo.

-Luna!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Andrés mientras la intentaba ayudar.

-Nos encontró, no tengo tanta energía para regresarte a tu mundo, ni para sostener este, solo te sacaré del castillo, te deseo suerte Andrés, nos veremos pronto- dijo preocupada.

-¿Qué?, Luna no me dejes sólo-.

-Te cuidare desde tus sueños-.

Al terminar de decir esto, Luna le dio un beso a Andrés, esto hizo que una fuerte luz lo sacará de sus pensamientos, después, sintió un dolor de cabeza y que sintió un golpe, después un golpe en el agua.

-Ahhhh!- gritó mientras se veía en el reflejo en el rio en el que había caído, volvía a ser un pegaso.

Sparks se levantó confundido, toco sus labios, su crin, miro su Cutie Mark, y escupió un poco de agua.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- se levantó y salió corriendo hacía el castillo.

Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo #25: Lealtad, Bondad.


	25. Capítulo 25: Lealtad, Bondad

Capítulo 25: Lealtad, Bondad.

Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad real de Canterlot se empezaban a apagar, la luna se ocultaba mientras el alba se mostraba en el lado opuesto, Sparks corría hacía el castillo a toda velocidad, pasando entre otros ponies y puestos, todos lo veían extrañados, Sparks debía de llegar al castillo cuanto antes y decirle a las mane six lo que les esperaba, no solo a ellas o a Ponyville, sino a toda Equestria, pero lo que él no contaba, era que alguien más lo estaba esperando, con una no tan agradable sorpresa.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Rainbow miraba como Sparks acompañaba a Luna, ella se sentía muy mal, después de un indirecto rechazo de Sparks hacía ella, su corazón estaba desalineado, hace mucho tiempo que ella no sentía eso, unas lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos, desanimada, salió hacía los patios a ver las estrellas, que eran lo único que la hacían sentir acompañada, al llegar al patio principal, se sentó en una banquita que miraba hacía una gran fuente con el sol y la luna esculpida en la dichosa decoración. Rainbow solo estaba cabizbaja, respiraba muy suave, y suspiraba.

-Después de todo lo que pude hacer por él…-.

Dijo entre sollozos suaves, mientras intentaba que sus lágrimas no salieran, pasaba su casco constantemente por sus pestañas.

-Es…solo, un estúpido, no pudo ver lo que hice por él…yo lo amo- dijo entre lágrimas y para sus adentros, confundida y triste.

Rainbow empezó a sentir un sentimiento familiar, ya había sentido esa esencia antes, específicamente en la estación de trenes de Canterlot, levantó su cabeza y empezó a voltear a todos lados, muy confundida, se bajó de la banca y observo a su alrededor, reafirmo su postura típica de ella y dijo.

-¿Quién está aquí?...¡Responde!-terminó exclamando.

-Después de todo lo que hiciste por él…así es cómo te agradece- dijo una voz fantasmal, rebotaba en los oídos de Rainbow, ella solo voltaba a todas partes sin encontrar nada.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí, de hecho, ya me has visto, sabes perfectamente quién soy-.

-Ya cállate y muéstrate-.

-Mira Rainbow, no represento ningún daño, represento tu salvación-.

Rainbow volteo a donde surgió esa frase, y al fin lo vio, un pegaso azul, crines blancas y plateadas, con unos ojos azules celestes, con una Cutie Mark de tres cometas plateados.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Es cierto, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Kayler, tu servidor y mano derecha de nuestro líder y futuro Rey Hailstorm-dijo Kayler acercándose a Rainbow, levantándole el casco frontal a Rainbow intentándoselo besar, Dssh de inmediato lo quito con una cara de desagrado.

-Veo que eres nuevo por aquí- dijo Rainbow algo molesta.

-Hmmm, tal vez no me conozcas así, pero probablemente este yelmo te represente algo-.

Después de decir eso, salieron varios guardias con armaduras negras y plateadas, uno de ellos, era la excepción, tenía la armadua de uno de los guardias personales de Celestia, en su casco traía el yelmo que le pertenecía a Kayler en el ataque a los Wonderbolts.

-Tú…fuiste ese maldito que acabo con todos ellos- dijo Rainbow en un tono de voz más fuerte y enojada.

-Cómo dije querida Rainbow, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, estoy aquí para hacerte un trato-.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-dijo Rainbow con su mirada desafiante.

-Empezaremos con decirte que yo sé lo que has sufrido, y se perfectamente quien te ha hecho sufrir, y le quisiéramos dar una lección, o mejor dicho, queremos que tu le des una lección y lo traigas aquí- dijo Kayler mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Rainbow.

-No le puedo hacer nada a Sparks, yo, lo amo…- dijo Rainbow cerrando los ojos.

-Pero nosotros no queremos que nos traigas a Sparks, queremos a la pony con la que te cambio- dijo Kayler deteniéndose enfrente de ella, levantándole el rostro.

-¿Fluttershy?, no, no le podría hacer nada a ella, es mi mejor amiga- dijo Rainbow quitándose el casco de Kayler de su rostro.

-Sólo piénsalo Rainbow, ella te cambio por el pegaso que amas, y ella lo sabe perfectamente- dijo Kayler mirándola fijamente.

Rainbow solo bajo la mirada, y soltó una lágrima.

-¿Entonces qué dices Rainbow?-.

-¿Qué le harán?- dijo la pegaso igual de cabizbaja.

-Tu solo, guíanos hacía ella, y acompáñanos, siente el verdadero poder Dash!-exclamo Kayler mientras ponía su casco en la frente de Rainbow. De repente sus ojos cambiaron de color a un morado oscuro, casi azulado.

-Ahora ve Rainbow, y guíanos hacía Fluttershy- después de decir esto, les dio una señal a sus camaradas y salieron a todo galope hacía la puerta principal.

Rainbow empezó a caminar hacía los pasillo de la habitación, Kayler y otros dos de sus guardias lo acompañaron, siempre de tras de la pegaso cian.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE FLUTTERSHY

La pegaso amarilla estaba en su balcón, igual mirando las estrellas, unos pajarillos la acompañaban viendo la luna, Fluttershy dio un bostezo y decidió irse a dormir, en el pie de su cama, se peinaba viendo hacía el espejo frente a ella, sonreía y cerraba su delicados ojos, dejo el peine en la mesa y se acercó a su cama, volteo a ver a su lado derecho, ahí estaba el colguije que le había dado a Sparks, miro confundida a todos lados pensando cuando había llegado ese artículo de joyería a su almohada, no le dio tanta importancia, lo tomo y lo beso, lo dejo debajo de su almohada, y se recostó, vio que los pajarillos cerraban sus cortinas y le apagaban las velas, ella les agradeció y los animales voladores abandonaron la habitación. Ella miraba hacía el techo pensativa, ¿Qué le pudo decir Luna a Sparks?, ¿Por qué estaban tan preocupadas?, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, llamando.

Fluttershy se levantó de su cama algo confundida, pensando quien podía ser a estas horas de la noche, abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su mejor amiga, Rainbow, por alguna razón, la veía diferente.

-Buenas noches Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Hola Fluttershy- dijo Rainbow algo sería.

-Ehm, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?, ya es tarde Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy preocupada por su amiga.

-Sí Fluttershy, ehm, necesito habalr contigo- dijo Rainbow en un tono más suave y algo cabizbaja.

Fluttershy abrió la puerta, vio pasar a su amiga y después de ella, cerró delicadamente la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Rainbow?, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?- dijo Fluttershy sentándose al borde de su cama.

-Me siento confundida, y algo triste-.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Fluttershy acercándose a ella.

-Siento que no puedo expresar mis sentimientos por él- dijo Rainbow cabizbaja.

-¿Por quién?-.

-Por…Sparks-.

Esto dejo a Fluttershy algo confundida, ella no sabía a qué se refería su amiga.

-Pero…Rainbow, no entiendo…¿Qué clase de sentimientos?-.

Rainbow se empezaba a desesperar.

-De…de…amor Fluttershy, de amor hacía él!- termino exclamando.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que sentías sentimientos de amor hacía él?-pregunto Fluttershy con su tierna voz.

-Por qué sé que tú también los tienes hacía él Fluttershy, y lo que menos que quiero es meterme en su relación- dijo Rainbow cabizbaja, pero pudo voltear hacía su balcón, pudo observar que por el hueco de sus cortinas ya había varios ponies.

-Oh Rainbow, eso no es para nada una molestia saberlo, es más, te agradezco que me hayas dicho eso, pero él y yo aún no tenemos una relación, yo igual lo quiero y todo eso, pero no ha habido un momento para expresarnos, tranquila Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy poniendo su casco en su hombro y dándole un abrazo, eso hizo que Rainbow se sintiera extraña, pero era inminente.

-Y dime Rainbow, también me dijiste que te sentías triste, ¿Por qué?- dijo Fluttershy con una reconfortante sonrisa.

Rainbow solo cerró sus ojos, volteo a ver a Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo.

-Es por lo que estoy a punto de hacer-.

En ese momento empujo a Fluttershy hacía el balcón, de ahí, salieron los guardias de Kayler, después de varios forcejeos, Rainbow le tapo el hocico con una toalla que estaba a su alcance, en eso entró Kayler y se acercó a Rainbow.

-Buen trabajo Dash, te felicito, ahora eres una de nosotros, solo quiero que hagas una cosa más-.

-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Rainbow mirando hacía los bellos ojos azules de Fluttershy, llenos de lágrimas.

-Noquéala- dijo Kayler fríamente.

Rainbow con una mirada fría y sin piedad, le soltó un gran golpe a Fluttershy en la mejilla, dejándola noqueada al instante. Kyler aplaudió lentamente aceptando la acción de Dash.

-Llévensela a Hailstorm, será la carnada perfecta- le ordenó a sus guardias.

Volteo a ver a Rainbow mientras le extendía el casco.

-Ven con nosotros, te has ganado un lugar en esta nueva era-.

Rainbow tomó el casco de Kayler y los dos volaron hacía la guarida, acompañados, de esa extraña noche llena de revelaciones y traiciones, ahora estaba todo conectado para que Hailstorm recuperara su poder, y su nuevo reinado, tuviera comienzo.


	26. Cap 26: Muy lejos de mi verdadero hogar

Antes que nada queridos lectores, les deseo un Feliz Año nuevo a todos ustedes, aunque seamos pocos, les agradezco con todo mi corazón por su apoyo a esta simple historia, informo que este va a ser el capítulo final, y será el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero las sorpresas no acaban aquí, muchos no lo han de saber, pero la historia continuara en Magia entre Dos Mundos: El Poder del Alicornio, disfruten de este capítulo, hecho con todo corazón y lleno de inspiración para ustedes. Sin más preámbulos, ¡comencemos!

* * *

Capítulo 26: Muy lejos de mi verdadero hogar.

Sparks iba a todo galope hacía el castillo de Canterlot, ya había amanecido, así que todos los civiles podían ver su preocupación y sus prisas. Su respiración era agitada, y sus cascos empezaban a doler del esfuerzo, el pegaso no tuvo otra alternativa que utilizar sus alas para llegar más rápido al Castillo, al divisarlo, aterrizo en la puerta principal, los guardias le abrieron dudosos, Sparks no tenía otra alternativa más que decir que venía a ver a la princesa Luna y Celestía, que venía con los elementos de la armonía y con el general Flash Sentry. Los guardias apenas le creyeron sus revolcadas palabras, pero viendo la apuración y la preocupación en la cara del chico fue una gran ventaja para que los guardias tuvieran compasión de él. Sin distraerse, subió las escaleras a todo galope, por suerte se encontró a una de las ayudantes del castillo, sin dudarlo, Sparks le pregunto dónde se encontraba la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, la ayudante con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo con todo detalle, el pegaso agradecido, subió las escaleras hacía el comedor, donde se encontraban desayunando muy tranquilas. Sparks llego a la entrada del comedor, llamando la atención de los presentes tocando el borde de la puerta.

-Buenos días Sparks- dijo la princesa Celestia muy educada como siempre.

Todas las chicas presentes notaron algo extraño en el pegaso, Rarity fue la primera en notarlo.

-¿Dónde te metiste querido?, pensábamos que estabas con Fluttershy o con Rainbow-.

Al escuchar eso, Sparks se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pensé que estaban con ustedes- dijo el pegaso preocupándose más.

Todas dejaron de comer su desayuno al escuchar eso, todos se le quedaron viendo al pegaso confundidas, Sparks sin ninguna otra palabra fue corriendo hacía las habitaciones de Fluttershy y de Rainbow Dash. Las chicas le siguieron el paso apresuradas. Sparks al abrir la puerta del cuarto que le pertenecía a Rainbow, todo estaba completamente en orden, como si nada se hubiera movido de su lugar, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí durante toda la noche.

Sparks entro a la habitación, no había rastro de ella, parecía que había escapado, miro por la ventana, su vista daba hacía los jardines del palacio y hacía una bella fuente. Sparks dio media vuelta para ver que detrás de él estaban sus amigas y las dos princesas, el pegaso se abrió paso de nuevo, pero ahora hacía la habitación de Fluttershy, esta habitación, era totalmente lo contrario a la otra.

Sparks al verla, solo pudo sollozar dos palabras:

-Oh…no…

Entro corriendo a la habitación, moviendo los muebles tirados, buscando en la cama destendida, todas entraron a la par que Sparks, sorprendidas y asustadas por la escena de la habitación. Sparks buscaba preocupado y descontrolado, repitiendo el nombre de la pony que tanto ama, -Fluttershy, Fluttershy-. Recorrió todo el cuarto buscando al menos una pista para saber qué había pasado, recorrida la mayoría de la habitación, se recostó en la ventana del balcón, y grito desesperado, -FLUTTERSHY!-. Rendido y con lágrimas en los ojos se sentó y vio hacía el horizonte.

Un silencio muy largo domino la habitación, hasta que Twilight rompió el silencio.

-Las encontraremos Sparks, por el bien de todas-.

Sparks secándose las lágrimas volteo a verla, a ella y a las chicas. –No pueden ir ustedes, presiento que fue por mi culpa que las dos desaparecieron-.

-No digas eso Sparks, las encontraremos, todos juntos- dijo Applejack, con ese acento valiente que tanto la caracteriza.

De repente una voz aguda interrumpió el momento.

-Chicas!, chicas!, encontré algo, miren, un casco, pero creo que no servirá de nada ya que estos cascos son de decoración- Pinkie ya estaba a punto de aventarlo pero en eso Celestia tomo la palabra rápido y grito

-Espera! , ese casco no es como los que tenemos de decoración…y, se me hace muy familiar-.

El grito de Celestia llamo la atención a Sparks, volteo a ver a la monarca solar, pero su atención se centró en un objeto en común, ese casco, sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte, que ese casco lo había visto a él, que ambos cruzaron miradas en algún lugar…

Sparks se levantó de su lugar y camino hacía el, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, el pegaso dijo en voz alta.

-Ese casco yo lo he visto antes- tomo el casco con sus cascos y lo miro de frente, recordando esas luces azules saliendo de esos ojos, -este casco es de Kailer, el general del ejército que elimino a los Wonderbolts-.

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas con la revelación, eso ponía la situación peor y en un hilo muy delgado.

-Esto…es muy muy…malo-dijo Rarity con su típico acento exagerado, pero a la vez mostrando preocupación por sus amigas.

Luna noto algo debajo del yelmo, era un sobre, sellado, algo arrugado, y el destinatario era Lightning Sparks.

-Creo que es para ti Sparks, dijo Luna, mirándolo con seriedad, como si tuviera algo más que decirle, pero solo que no era el momento indicado, o eso era lo que él sospechaba.

Todas hicieron un círculo alrededor de Sparks, el pegaso trago saliva y abrió el sobre, había una hoja arrugada, la empezó a desdoblar poco a poco revelando las letras, escritas con una tinta oscura y gruesa, con una letra legible, lo primero que decía la carta era: "Tienes que leer esto en voz alta".

Sparks no tenía otra alternativa ya que obedecer a lo que decía el manuscrito, esta situación era muy sensible…comenzó a leer.

"Decide Lightnings Sparks, una vive, otra muere.

Te esperamos en la Antigua Mina de Ponyville en el bosque Everfree antes del atardecer,

Ven, por tu cuenta.

Te llevaremos a casa.

Hail Hailstorm!"

Todos quedaron helados, los ojos de Sparks se habían llenado de sentimientos indescriptibles, pero lo que más había helado la sangre de los demás era la oración, "Te llevaremos a casa"

-¿Qué significa esto Sparks?, acaso, tu…¿no eres de aquí?- pregunto muy intrigada Twilight Sparkle, las demás mane se le quedaron viendo con la misma mirada, era obvio que ellas querían una respuesta, él la tenía, trago saliva, pero en eso, Luna tomó su lugar y dijo.

-En efecto chicas, él, no es de este mundo-. Sparks solo miro a Luna como le giñaba un ojo, el pegaso respiro y se sentó junto a Luna con la cabeza baja, Celestia hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto de su hermana, entonces fue ahí, cuando todas las verdades fueron reveladas, todo lo que le había dicho Luna a Sparks esa noche lo estaba relatando ahora a las chicas, todo era claro, todo era preciso, la venida de Sparks, el ataque de los Wonderbolts, todo el viaje que ellos tomaron, ahora tenía un sentido, Luna termino de contar la historia y todas miraban con claridad ahora a Sparks, Rarity lo vio a los ojos, se acercó a él y lo abrazo, Sparks regresó el abrazo, después Applejack fue la que se les uno, después Pinkie, abrazándolos aún más fuerte y al final, Twilight se levantó a darle un abrazo. Al separarse, Sparks sentía que tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

-Sálvalas Sparks, pero también, sálvate a ti, regresa con tu madre, ella te necesita más que nosotras-. Twilight solo lo volteo a ver, dándole una mirada de confianza, Sparks no sabía que decir, volteo a ver la carta, volteo a ver a Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y a Rarity, regreso su mirada a Luna y a Celestia, y miro hacía la ventana, cerro sus ojos y sintió como el aroma de Fluttershy lo rodeaba, llenándolo de valentía y decisión. Era hora de rescatar a Fluttershy y a Rainbow Dash, y también de volver a casa.

Sparks estaba en su habitación, viendo hacía las afueras de la ciudad desde su balcón, la hora de la verdad se acercaba más y más.

Luna se le acerco con una sonrisa.

-No debes de estar nervioso Sparks-.

-No estoy nervioso, solo que tengo miedo Luna, jamás en mi vida me había enfrentado a esta clase de decisiones-.

-Y sé lo que estás pensando Sparks- Luna volteo y tomo una esfera con algo dentro de ella. –Esta esfera tiene el pedazo de luna que te di ayer, tómalo y dáselo a tu madre, vas a ver que con esto se va a curar, pero, también tiene algo especial, con esto te podrás comunicar con nosotros de tu mundo a este, y cuando alguien más lo vea, le mostrara la verdad- dijo Luna mientras se lo guardaba en una alforja y se la colgaba.

-Gracias Luna- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Luna. –Nunca olvidare este lugar- una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Nosotros nunca te olvidaremos, siempre estaremos aquí, pase lo que pase-.

Esto hizo que se llenara de valor, se acercó a su cama, ahí encima estaba el collar que le había regalado Fluttershy, se lo colgó, acomodó su alforja, salió de su habitación, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, apreciando cada decoración, sabía que no las volvería a ver en un largo tiempo, en la salida del castillo, estaban todo el grupo de amigas, la princesa Celestia, al lado de ella un portal se abrió y de ahí salió Luna, todos lo miraron, la primera en hablar fue Celestia.

-Lightning Sparks, queremos agradecerte por todas esas hazañas heroicas que hiciste desde que llegaste a Ponyville, hoy y siempre serás un honorable Wonderbolt, un honorable amigo y compañero, pero, sobre todo, un honorable héroe-.

Al terminar de decir eso, todos lo rodearon en un abrazo, lágrimas salían de los ojos de Twilight, también de Rarity, ya que ellas eran las que habían estado más tiempo con él, Pinkie Pie y Applejack le tomaron aprecio, también se sentían tristes por la forzada ida de su amigo, Celestia y Luna solo lo veían con mucho respeto.

-Las salvare, y regresare, lo prometo- fue lo último que dijo Lightning Sparks antes de ver hacía la puerta, la quiso cruzar, pero Celestia lo detuvo. La princesa había hecho un portal al otro lado de la habitación, este lo llevaría a la Antigua Mina de Ponyville en el bosque Everfree.

Sparks dio una última mirada a sus amigas, y derramo una lágrima, cerro sus ojos, y atravesó el portal…después de eso, se sentía frío, ahora tenía su última y más importante misión, salvar a su amada pony, y liberar a su amiga Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Esta cueva estaba tan profundo en el bosque Everfree, que casi la luz del sol no daba rastro, parecía que siempre era de noche, digno de un lugar oscuro y tétrico. Lo único que quería Sparks era salvar a sus amigas y salir de ahí, aunque él sabía que su destino no le permitiría estar de su lado, entró a la cueva, la cual, si parecía una entrada a una mina, rieles rotos y oxidados, restos de cenizas y varias fogatas apagadas, telarañas y un denso ambiente tétrico adornaban el lugar, siguió avanzando sin rumbo, tropezando con rocas y respirando un denso ambiente, lleno de cenizas, polvo, y humedad, también le acompañaba un hedor putrefacto que contaminaba sus pulmones, hubo un punto en el que ya se empezaba a sofocar, hasta que en un charco se reflejaba una luz entre morado y azulado, ahí fue cuando el destino le dio una pista, un lugar más adelante era donde se debía dirigir. Cuando se empezó a adentrar más y más, sentía como el ambiente y el entorno se ponían más pesados y tétricos, hasta que una malévola voz, al fin, la que quería escuchar hace mucho tiempo, le dijo.

-Bienvenido, Lightning Sparks-.

Él volteo, observo fuego azulado y morado, los ponies más leales a Hailstorm, junto con él estaba Kailer y lo que él nunca se pudo imaginar, Rainbow Dash, con una armadura, esta llevaba el signo de Hailstorm, varios picos de hielo y de cristal. Sparks no pudo aguantar la imagen, volteo a ver al unicornio negro, sus ojos eran rojos, su crin mitad blanca, mitad gris, la imagen de un tirano sediento de ira y de venganza.

-¿Dónde está?- fue lo primero que dijo Sparks.

-Oh por favor, apenas estamos comenzando- dijo Hailstorm mientras bajaba de su trono de piedra y cristales, nacidos de la misma mina.

-¡Qué me digas donde esta!- exclamo Sparks, sus ojos verdes empezaron a cambiar de color.

-Oye, tranquilo, sabes que eres un invitado aquí-.

-Sólo dime que quieres y ya- dijo Sparks, empezándose a irritar.

-Solo quiero que me devuelvas lo que alguna vez me perteneció- dijo Hailstorm poniéndosele cara a cara.

-¿Hablas de esto?-.

Sparks encendió sus alas en fuego, Hailstorm solo sonrío.

-Veo que ahora me conoces, pero bueno, ahora que sabes que es lo que quiero, y yo sé que es lo que quieres…hagamos un trato- dijo Hailstorm volteándose a una gran pared.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-pregunto Sparks mientras miraba a los ojos de Hailstorm.

-Tú me devolverás mis poderes, y yo te regresare, a lo que tanto deseas- dijo el unicornio mientras de esa pared salía una muy mal herida y encadenada Fluttershy, tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Sparks volteo su mirada y se llenó de un odio inmenso, ¿cómo era posible que un ser lastimara a tan inocente y hermosa pony?, esto no se lo permitiría.

-Toma todos mis poderes, pero libérala, ¡ahora!- gritó desesperado.

-Pero me falto mencionar, que solo te puedo regresar a una- en ese instante, una pantalla hecha de magia, mostraba a la madre de Andrés en cama, moribunda.

-¿Qué es lo que te hice para que me hicieras esto?, ¡eres un maldito monstruo!- exclamo el pegaso, a tal punto que sus ojos cambiaron a unos de color rojo.

-Sí vamos Sparks, muéstrame tu odio, lo que en verdad puedes hacer- dijo Hailstorm, provocando más y más al pegaso.

Sparks se acercaba más a Hailstorm, pero él no se percataba que Kailer y sus camaradas ponían sus espadas y cuchillos en el cuello y cuerpo de Fluttershy.

-Un paso más y ella muere- dijo Kailer, llamado la atención de Sparks, al fin pudo verlo a los ojos, esos fríos ojos azules.

-Tú, te juro que si la tocas-

Kailer coloco su daga sobre el cuello de Fluttershy, ahora se escuchaba cómo sollozaba, ella había abierto sus ojos.

Sparks solo se ponía más nervioso, trago saliva y decidió relajarse, ahora sus ojos se regresaban a verde, y sus alas volvieron a la normalidad.

-Bien, ahora que podemos continuar con el trato, te presento a mi plan maestro Sparks-.

-¿Plan…maestro?- dijo Sparks confundido.

-Veras, todos estos años desde que acabo la guerra civil contra mí, me refugie en esta cueva con los únicos aliados que me quedaban, pero desde entonces yo ya sabía que alguien como tú, ese tal ser vivo al cual Celestía envío parte de mis poderes, llegaría, así que desde ese día arme un plan, mejor dicho, un portal, un portal que con potenciado con magia pura, absorbería todo el poder del quien cruzara, y lo enviaría a su mundo de origen, sí, un portal hecho especialmente para ti. Pero el detalle, es que yo me tengo que conectar a esta máquina también, así me darás todo tu poder, y regresarás con tu moribunda madre- explico Hailstorm, mientras con su cuerno roto, hacía aparecer un portal mágico, un aura roja ilumino el portal, este ya estaba encendido y listo para usarse.

-¿Y qué hay de ellas?, ¿Qué harás con ellas?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras estos se iluminaban con un rojo más intenso.

-Tendrán un lugar especial en mi reinado- dijo Hailstorm con una sonrisa inyectada en maldad.

-¿Reinado?, no, eso no lo permitiré- dijo Sparks mientras sus ojos se llenaban completamente en rojo, y sus alas se envolvieron en fuego.

-Vamos Sparks…solo imagínalo, como mis malditas esclavas- dijo Hailstorm viendo como el odio consumía más a Sparks.

-NOOO!, ¡CALLATE!-.

De un hábil y mortífero movimiento, se acercó a donde estaba Fluttershy, el impulso hizo que Kailer y sus compañeros retrocedieran, junto a él estaba Rainbow, Sparks la tomo, después de eso, con el ondear de sus alas hizo un semicírculo de fuego alrededor de Fluttershy, todos retrocedieron sorprendidos, incluso Hailstorm.

Kailer y sus compañeros se acercaron, tenían intensiones de entrar, Hailstorm llego a sus espaldas, evitando que entraran, les dijo

-Déjenlos pelear-.

Kailer le dio la orden a Rainbow.

-Rainbow, noquéalo y tráelo aquí-.

Hailstorm, Kailer y sus tropas no podían ver por el alto nivel del fuego. Pero era obvio que ganaría su más reciente guerrera.

EN EL CÍRCULO DE FUEGO

Rainbow estaba encarando a Sparks, él solo la veía.

-No voy a pelear contigo, abre tus ojos Rainbow, te están controlando-.

Rainbow sin pensarlo, soltó una ráfaga de ganchos y golpes a Sparks, dejándolo en el piso con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-No peleare Rainbow, no contigo, sólo mírame a mí, ¡mira a Fluttershy!- exclamo Sparks levantándose del duro suelo.

Rainbow se abalanzo contra él, quedando él con la espalda en el suelo de nuevo, ella forcejeando con él.

-Recuerda tu elemento, tu eres leal- dijo Sparks con trabajo en su voz, forcejenado con Dash.

La boca de Dash se abría, sólo para decirle algo que dejo impactado al pegaso.

-Yo soy leal a mi amo Hailstorm-.

-¡Suficiente!- grito Sparks, derribando a Dash, en esa acción, su alforja se abrió, revelando a la esfera con el pedazo de luna, sin pensarlo, lo tomo, se lo puso en los ojos de Rainbow.

Los ojos de Rainbow empezaron a sacar una clase de luz, gritaba de dolor, agarrándose los ojos con sus cascos.

Hailstorm y los demás, se sorprendieron al oír el grito de dolor de Rainbow, Kailer quiso ir a ayudarla, pero en eso, Hailstorm lo detuvo, con una mirada seria.

Rainbow seguía gritando, sin pensarlo, Sparks le propino un gran golpe, dejándola noqueada al lado de Fluttershy, él respiro y se acercó a Fluttershy, quemo sus cadenas, ella cayó sobre sus brazos, sin energía alguna, inconsciente.

Sparks la tomo entre sus cascos, los paso por su bello rostro, en eso, sintió como su casco era tomado por el frío de Fluttershy.

-Re..Regrésate- dijo sin aliento.

-Sí, sí, regrese por ti, iremos a casa, vamos a salir de aquí-.

Fluttershy acaricio la mejilla de Sparks, ella acercaba su rostro al suyo, y susurrando le dijo, las palabras que él nunca tuvo el valor de decirle, pero le lleno el corazón de coraje e inspiración para seguir, él había encontrado al amor de su vida.

-Te amo Sparks- dijo Fluttershy, con lágrimas en los ojos, tocando sus heridas abiertas, Sparks la abrazo, se sentía al fin completo, la tenía al fin en sus brazos, lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo Fluttershy- después, hizo lo que su alma le decía hace mucho tiempo, la beso en sus fríos labios, que, para él, era como besar a su heroína, para él, ahora sabía, que saldrían de esta juntos. Fluttershy cayo desmayada en sus brazos, solo la abrazaba más fuerte y la miraba, después, la recostó en el suelo, y pudo ver como un casco azul cían la tocaba, era Rainbow, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo decían todo, lo único que pudo decir Sparks fue.

-Llevala a Ponyville, ahí estarán seguras, regresare Rainbow, cuida de ella, por mí- dijo Sparks con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rainbow solo asintió, su corazón estaba lleno de arrepentimiento, pero obedecer a Sparks, era lo único que podía hacer para perdonarse a ella misma de la atrocidad que hizo, aunque, en realidad, nunca se podría perdonar.

-Váyanse Rainbow, las cubro-.

Afuera, solo Hailstorm rodeaba el semicírculo de fuego, Kailer y los demás observaban como las llamas se consumían poco a poco, Hailstorm, pudo apreciar una sombra que salía a mucha velocidad, dirigiéndose justo a él, en eso, Sparks, atravesó las flamas, gritando y volando con sus alas encendidas, tacleando a Hailstorm y empujándolo varios metros hacia atrás, al unicornio esto lo tomo por sorpresa. Kailer pudo ver que en el círculo que se consumía poco a poco, ya no estaba ni Fluttershy, ni Rainbow, volteo rápido a la salida, y ahí estaba Rainbow escapando, con Fluttershy en su lomo.

-¡No tan rápido!- exclamo Kailer, dándole a uno de sus soldado unicornio, que las suprimiera con su magia, así, Rainbow y Fluttershy cayeron al piso totalmente extenuadas y rendidas.

Sparks, por otra parte, veía cómo Hailstorm se quería levantar, en su cuerno preparaba un hechizo para lanzárselo a las chicas, que ahora estaban en el piso inconscientes. Sparks sin pensárselo, le soltó un golpe al unicornio, cortando la canalización de su hechizo, fue ahí cuando empezaron a forcejear y a empujarse y golpearse alrededor de la sala.

Mientras tanto Kailer y sus tropas sea acercaban a las chicas, Sparks solo podía ver de reojo lo que pasaba, ya que esquivaba los golpes y hechizos que Hailstorm le lanzaba, si se desconcentraba, Hailstorm era capaz de matarlo, pero sabía que para que su plan se efectuara, debía de seguir vivo.

Kailer se acercaba a Rainbow, apuntándole con su daga. Rainbow, se levantaba poco a poco, mirándolo a ver, y protegiendo el cuerpo de Fluttershy.

-Tu, eres débil Rainbow Dash, lo supe desde un principio, llego la hora…de que acabé contigo-.

-No te acerques Kailer, te lo advierto…- dijo Rainbow.

-Tu, no me dices, que hacer- Kailer intento ese control mental que había vencido a Rainbow, pero ahora no pasaba nada, Kailer se empezó a preocupar…

-¡Yo soy el único que te puedo dar órdenes!-.

Kailer se abalanzo contra Rainbow, ella, sin pensarlo y con toda la fuerza, todo el odio que tenía, el arrepentimiento, la que la carcomía, lo soltó en una poderosa patada, que fue directo al hocico de Kailer, este golpe hizo que alrededor de la habitación, se escuchara cómo sus huesos nasales se rompían, y sus dientes se hacían añicos, salió volando en toda la habitación, y choco con la pared del lado opuesto de la cueva, su cara se estrelló contra la dura pared, y después, cayó sobre su hocico.

Hailstorm quedo perplejo ante la acción de Dash, su mano derecha Kailer, ahora totalmente hecho trizas en el suelo, Hailstorm lleno de odio, canalizo un hechizo, Sparks se dio cuenta de lo que quería, prendió sus alas en fuego, y cubrió el rayo que se dirigía hacía Rainbow y Fluttershy, Rainbow y Sparks cruzaron miradas, el pegaso grito mientras abría sus alas.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ! -.

Sparks abrío sus alas, haciendo una onda expansiva, que hizo que todas las tropas de Kailer y Hailstorm, retrocedieran, Rainbow cargo a Fluttershy, y salieron de esa cueva, Sparks miro como salían, su misión había sido cumplida, pero ahora faltaba algo más.

Hailstorm se levantaba del suelo, y con su cuerno, hizo aparecer el portal frente a ellos.

-¡Ya te llevaste lo que querías…ahora! ¡DAME LO QUE ME PERTENECE! -.

-No te lo llevaras tan fácil- dijo Sparks, con sus alas, voló a una gran velocidad a lado de Hailstorm, con unas de sus alas, le da un golpe en la cara, aturdiendo al unicornio por un breve tiempo, volteó a verlo, canalizo un hechizo, dándole de lleno al pegaso, derribándolo.

Hailstorm hizo aparecer unas lanzas, el pegaso volviendo de estar aturdido, prende de nuevo sus alas en fuego, usándolas cómo un escudo, después de repeler las lanzas, abrió sus alas con fuerza, dando otra onda expansiva. Hailstorm pudo ver cómo Sparks cargaba hacía él, el unicornio reacciono, y de su roto cuerno, hizo aparecer un martillo de guerra, impulso su arma, estrellándose de lleno en el pegaso, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Permíteme tu casco inútil- dijo Hailstorm mientras con un cuchillo, hacía un gran corte en su casco, el pegaso dio un grito, intentándose escapar del control del unicornio. –No corras, estamos a punto de acabar-.

Hailstorm saca una copa, vierte la poca sangre que tenía en un aura mágica, y al final le escupe, lo revuelve con movimientos circulares.

Sparks se intenta levantar después del gran golpe que le habían propinado. Pudo ver cómo Hailstorm se tomaba esa asquerosa combinación, acabándosela de un sorbo. Hailstorm da un suspiro de placer al acabarse la bebida.

-Ahora, estamos conectados- dijo sonriendo y riéndose, camino hacía el pegaso, lo tomo de su crin y lo arrastro a la entrada del portal.

Sparks se levantó y empezó a forcejar con Hailstorm, pero el pegaso ya estaba demasiado débil, lo único que pudo hacer, fue encender sus alas, y chocarlas contra la estructura del portal, esto hizo que Hailstorm se preocupara, lo miro a sus ojos, y lo último que le dijo antes de soltar todas sus fuerzas contra Sparks, fue.

-Nos vemos en el infierno-.

Sparks contesto, pues su destino ya estaba escrito. –Y tu vendrás conmigo-.

Hailstorm lleno de furia, lo empujo al portal, Sparks solo cerró sus ojos, y sentía cómo un frío lo abrazaba, un frío que no sentía desde hace mucho, su vista se empezaba a nublar, hasta que, por fin, todo estaba oscuro…todo era negro, todo era silencio.

* * *

Hailstorm observaba cómo la base del portal sacaba chispas, y después se consumía en llamas. Hailstorm no sentía nada, ningún dolor, nada.

-¿Qué?...algo tuvo que pasar- se sentía desesperado…se sentía mal.

Volteo a ver a su amigo Kailer, lo toco, aún seguía, vivo, pero noto que respiraba con mucha dificultad, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Inmediatamente, le da una orden a sus tropas de que se lo lleven a un lugar seguro, sus soldados se llevaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Kailer.

-Estarás bien hermano…ellos lo pagarán-.

En ese momento, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, sintió cómo le empezaba a doler la cabeza, después, un aura roja sangre lo empezó a rodear, de sus ojos empezó a salir una gruesa aura del mismo color, sintió cómo sus patas crecían, sintió cómo de su lomo, le crecían unas grandes alas, gritaba de dolor, la mayoría de sus soldados lo miraban, algunos ya sabían lo que sucedía, así que se empezaron a arrodillar. Hailstorm gritaba de dolor por su metamorfosis, sentía como sus dientes crecían, su sangre empezaba a escurrir de su hocico, se volvían filosos como cuchillas, y por último, sentía como su roto cuerno, crecía, y tomaba una forma más imponente, se elevaba, sus gritos llenaban el lugar, después, en un resplandor rojo, Hailstorm cae al suelo, poco a poco se levantaba y empezaba a sentir su cuerpo, sentía el sabor de su sangre en su boca y sonrío. Cuando vio a todos sus soldados arrodillados, soltó un grito de triunfo y después una risa. El hecho de sentir que su poder había aumentado y que ahora, era un glorioso alicornio, sabía que era hora de que su plan culminara, con una sombría voz, y mostrando sus filosos dientes, les dijo a sus soldados.

-Es hora de ver a mi maestra, una última vez-.

Todos hicieron un saludo militar, desde el fondo de la cueva, hasta la superficie de la mina, todos sus soldados se preparaban, algunos despertaban, otros salían de la tierra y del bosque, despertaron a los dragones, tomaron sus espadas, arcos, lanzas y flechas. Tomaron sus armaduras y abrigos…era hora del movimiento final, era hora de ir a Canterlot. Hailstorm y todo su ejército salió al bosque, desde su nuevo cuerno, invocó a un portal, que los mandara directamente a su destino.

EN CANTERLOT.

La princesa Celestia sentía una fuerza que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, volteo a ver a su hermana, la hora había llegado, la hora de enfrentar a su alumno por última vez. Ordeno que trajeran a las chicas a la sala del trono, cuando la orden fue esparcida a todos los guardias, algunos de esos guardias salían de sus puestos, e iban por las chicas, pero no para ese propósito, sino para exterminarlas. Twilight llevo a sus amigas hacía la sala del trono, al llegar, varios guardias estaban detrás de ellas, otros guardias, leales a Celestia y a Luna, hacían todo lo posible para retrasarlos, pero la mayoría de los guardias ya habían mostrado su verdadero bando.

-Twilight, abriré un portal hacía Ponyville, crúcenlo y pónganse a salvo- dijo Celestia llena de preocupación, mientras invocaba el dichoso portal.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?-.

-Estaremos a salvo Twilight, ¡vayanse ya!- exclamo Celestia, sin más que decir, las chicas cruzaron el portal. Celestia y Luna ahora estaban solas, esperando su destino final.

El portal que había hehco Hailstorm, se abrió en medio de Canterlot, los habitantes, al ver que de ahí salían ponies armados, bestias y dragones, todos aliados, corrieron despavoridos por sus vidas,

Hailstorm sin importarle que daño hicieran sus tropas, él se dirigía hacia el castillo, varios soldados lo acompañaban, sin mencionar que en el castillo también gran parte de sus seguidores le habían abierto el paso. Hailstorm llego al castillo, todos le daban el paso, al pasar por el pasillo principal, sus seguidores se arrodillaban ante él, y obligaban a los rezagados a hacerlo. Del otro lado de la puerta que dirigía a la sala del trono, Celestia escuchaba los gritos de sus guardias e inocentes que trabajan ahí, derramo una lágrima, Luna solo bajo la cabeza, era un hecho, estaban siendo superadas y ya estaban derrotadas. De repente, se escuchó un estruendo, y de un golpe, la puerta se abrió, mostrando ante los ojos de Celestia, su más grande bendición, ahora convertido en un demonio andante, Hailstorm.

-Ahora ya tienes lo que quieres Hailstorm, ¿a qué vienes? - dijo Celestia mirándolo, ahora en su forma de Alicornio. Lo que él tanto había deseado.

-Tu sabes perfectamente a que vengo Celestia-.

En eso varios de sus soldados, tomaron a Luna del cuello, poniéndole un anillo anti magia en su cuerno, Luna estaba en el suelo, llorando y sollozando.

-¿Qué quieres Hailstorm querido, solo dime?-dijo Celestia llorando, mientras bajaba de su trono.

-Quiero lo que algún día me habías prometido, y ahora, quieras o no, lo tendré-.

Hailstorm encendio su cuerno, tirando a Celestia de su trono, en el suelo, la empezó a estrangular, sus soldados, se movieron y le pusieron un anillo anti magia, al igual que a Luna.

-¿Recuerdas ese hechizo que me enseñaste hace tiempo?, El que consistía en castigar a tus oponentes.

-No Hailstorm, no lo hagas, yo te sigo queriendo, sé que dentro de ti aún hay bondad- dijo Celestia llorando a mares.

-Dentro de mí ya no hay nada así Celestía, llego tu hora de ver como yo asciendo y tú te pudres en una prisión, es hora de que vivas lo que yo viví-.

Celestia solo cerro sus ojos, sus soldados la pusieron cara a cara con Hailstorm, seguía llorando, su crin perdía color, y sus ojos también.

-Solo mírame, como asciendo, y mis sueños se vuelven realidad- Hailstorm ilumino su cuerno, apuntando a Celestia, Luna solo veía como su hermana estaba a punto de ser derrotada, lloraba y lloraba.

-¡Prisión de Plata!- grito el alicornio, lanzando de su cuerno, un rayo plateado, que cubrió el cuerpo de Celestia, como si fuera una estatua, Luna grito de desesperación y tristeza, ver como su hermana era sometida a un hechizo muy poderoso, y el cual, la misma Celestia le había enseñado a Hailstorm.

El cuerpo de Celestia, ahora estaba en una prisión de plata, ahora, ella, había sido derrotada.

-Llévenla al centro de la ciudad, será mi primer trofeo- ordeno a sus soldados.

El alicornio río, idolatrando su triunfo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, era superior, era el ahora, el mismísimo, Rey de Equestria.

-¿Qué hacemos con esta princesa señor?- pregunto uno de los soldados que tenía sometida a Luna.

-Ella me será de utilidad, llévenla a los calabozos-.

-Si mi señor-.

Hailstorm, saco de una alforja, una vieja corona, rota y doblada, con su magia, la convirtío en una digna corona, que representaba a un líder supremo, aun tirano, a un poderoso alicornio. Camino hacía el balcón que daba cara a la ciudad, al verla, todo estaba siendo destruido, cadáveres de ponies inocentes tirados por la calle, otros sometidos, todas sus tropas vieron que estaba en el balcón del castillo. Todos, junto con los sometidos, voltearon hacía ese balcón, Hailstorm sonrío, miro hacía lo que antes era Canterlot y gritó, lo que tanto quería gritar hace tanto tiempo.

-¡TODOS ARRODILLENSE! ¡ANTE SU NUEVO REY HAILSTORM!-.

Todos los presentes se arrollidaron, mientras, del cielo, que ahora estaba obscuro y nublado, caía granizo, todos los civiles sometidos lloraban al sentir el granizo caer en sus cabezas, y al apreciar, que el cuerpo de Celestia, se ponía en el centro de la ciudadela.

Todos lo miraron rendidos, sus tropas lo miraban con orgullo y todos gritaron al unísono.

-¡HAILSTORM!-.

Un rayo caía del cielo, mientras todo, se ponía obscuro, de nuevo…


End file.
